The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You
by Smori
Summary: You're past never leaves you alone. It always haunts you. At a young age Naruto ran into some problems. Age sixteen now her problems come back for her. She's trying to stay safe. New School. New Look. New Problems. New Everything! Ch20: 7 years later. Epilogue:OnHold
1. Chapter One: The Past Coming Back

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto Uzumaki is not mine... Naruto Namikaze it though. I made her up! Therefore she is mine now! HAHA! XD

**Chapter One: The Past Coming Back**

Naruto Namikaze, a beautiful young sixteen year old. She's a slim girl, very atractive, yet she has no... boobs. She always hated herself for that. If she was to cut her hair short, she could pull of as a guy... on the outside. Naruto's hair went down to her shoulderblades, maybe a bit more. It was bleach blonde, but she was not a 'dumb blonde'. Her bright hair made her cerulian colored eyes pop out. Naruto was a very intellagent girl. All honor classes. She got all A's. Never once had she gotten below a B on a reportcard. The lowest on a test or quiz for her would be a C. Her parents were both teachers at her school, Rutter High School.

Naruto has two best friends. One's Haku, who's sixteen as well as Naruto. Naruto and Haku have known each other since they were in the third grade school. Haku's a boy... but he kinds looks like a girl. They're almost oppisites. Haku has hazel eyes. His hair was long, and black. He is very slim like Naruto. Weird thing... both of the never stopped eating. Naruto's other friend is Kyuubi. She the same age as Haku and Naruto. Kyuubi has bright blue eyes like Naruto, but she has Strawberry blonde hair. Kyuubi and Naruto have known each other since pre school. Kyuubi's mother was a single parent. She was friends with Kushina. When Kyuubi was nin, her mother died. She went to an orphange, but didn't spend much time there. Most of the time she was with Naruto at her house. When Kyuubi was ten, Kushina and Minato adopted her making her Kyuubi Namikaze.

When Naruto was just twelve... she was raped. Now adays... she acted as if it never happened. You never see that girl without her smile on. So there was this gang, called the Akatsuki. It consited of ten people. Naruto was walking to Haku's house one day, she wasn't with Kyuubi, and this gang... just... attacked her. They didn't do anything to her that day Akatsuki followed her around for a week or so. That was when one of the members decided he wanted some fun. One night, the gang found her and he had his way with her. Only he did something to her. His name... Itachi.

These men were never found. Untill Naruto was fourteen... she was scared. Then one day she heard on the news about a gang called the Akatsuki was found. They were put in jail. What they didn't know was... they only got six of the ten. Naruto didn't know they hadn't gotten all ten. She didn't even remember how many people there was. She was just happy they were locked away.

"Naru-chan... Wake up." Kyuubi said to her sister.

"Five more minutes Ky." Naruto said throwing a pillow over her face.

"Haku's already waiting downstairs..." Kyuubi said. She was ready. It was the first day of school, junior year. "We're gonna be late Naru!" Kyuubi yelled.

"But... I wanna sleep in." Naruto wined.

Kyuubi pulled her covers away. "Get dressed."

"Uhg... Fine." Naruto got up and went to the bathroom. She quickly hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and got dressed. Naruto wore a black shirt that said 'Blondes Have The Most Fun'. She had a jean skirt that was ripped a bit, and black leggings, along with black convers with a single red rose on the side of each shoe. When she went downstairs to see Haku and Kyuubi in the kitchen eating pancakes that her mother had cooked. Kushina and Minato had left already because they had to get to school before the students.

Kyuubi was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it. She wore dark blue jeans, and black and red convers. Unlike Naruto, Kyuubi had a nice set. She looked very womenly for her age. Haku was wearing a brown shirt that said 'What Are You Staring At?' on it. He had black kinda baggy pants on and black convers.

After they had eatin, the three grabbed their backpacks and set out to walk to school. That's when trouble started.

About half way to school, four men in black robes come out of no where and corner the three. "Naru-chan." One guy with long black hair, which was tied up, said. "It's so nice to see you again."

"No... You're... In jail." Naruto said in disbelife.

"Nope. That's where you wrong missy." The man black hair and blue highlights said.

"See... _We_ weren't put in jail..." The blonde one said.

"Our teammates were." The red head finished up.

"Don't touch her!" Haku said angerly to the black haired man.

"What are you going to do?" He asked snickering. Haku slipped out of the four, grabbing Kyuubi's hand, who grabbed Naruto. The three ran for it. The blonde man was about to run when the other stopped him. "Let her go..." He said. "Remember Naru-chan. We're back!" The man known as Itachi yelled to her.

As soon as they got to school, they headed for Mrs.Kushina's room. Some of her students were in there but not many. "MOM!" Kyuubi yelled running into the class. They only said 'Mom' if something was serious... Otherwise it'd be 'Kaasan.' or something.

"What is it, dear?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina! There back, Akatsuki." Haku explained. Kushina looked at Naruto who hadn't spoken.

"I won't let them hurt you again, 'kay?" Kushina said hugging her daughter.

So after school, which turned out to be a horrible first day of junior year, Kushina and Minato were talking about the situation. They had called Tsunade and Jirayia over.

"She could go with my mother..." Minato suggested.

"That's to far away. What about Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

"It's for her protection." Tsunade said.

"I know but..." Kushina started.

"Kyuubi would still be here with us." Minato said.

"We'd have to change her look." Jirayia said. "She could start school at my school."

Naruto and Kyuubi were jsut sitting and listeing. Finally Naruto spoke. "People say I'd look like a boy if I cut my hair..." She started. "And I'd see you all on weekends, right? And Jiji is the principal at the school."

"You wanna cut your hair off?" Kyuubi asked.

"No... but I don't want to see _them_ again..." Naruto sighed. "I don't wanna leave you all..."

"But if we all moved to Baachan and Jiji's home... They'd notice something."

"Then it'd settled... Naruto will moved in with us for a while." Jirayia said. "We'll take care of her looks and everything."

"She needs a name." Minato said.

"Can I keep my first name?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Kushina... what is your maden name?" Jirayia asked.

"Uzumaki." She answered.

"Naruto Uzmaki." Jirayia said.

"Sounds boy-ee." Kyuubi said smiling.

"I kinda like it better than Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said smiling.

"So Naruto, dear... Go pack your things. We'll leave today... You can start school sometime this week." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Kyuubi went upstairs. Naruto got her big black suite case, with one orange sripe on it, and began to pack any of her boyish clothing. "Ky... You'll visit on weekends... right?" Kyuubi hugged her sister, who hugged back.

"Of course Naru... I'll bring Haku with me. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a boy there." Kyuubi said teasingly.

Naruto laughed. "I'll be a boy. That would make them gay, and it wouldn't turn out to pretty in the end. Besides... I haven't had a boyfriend since... Haku in fifth grade. He's the only guy I've kissed before."

"Same... but I dated him in sevnth?" Kyuubi said trying to remember.

"He's a player." Naruto said joking. She sighed. "I'm gonna miss you two."

"NARUTO! We'll see you every weekend we can! Only... Five hours away! So promise not to be sad..."

"I promise..."

"Good. Now for your hair..." Kyuubi said letting her finger go through Naruto blonde hair. "...I'll cut it for you."

"Jiji said he would." Naruto said remember the conversation down stairs.

"Yes... But you want Baachan or Jiji to cut your hair over me?" Kyuubi asked smiling.

"I guess not..." Kyuubi pulled Naruto to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of scissors on her way.

"Say good bye to your long pressious golden hair."

"Don't make it to short... I can be a guy with longish hair..."

"It wont be to short. Just let me do my work." Kyuubi took the scissors and snipped off a bid chunck. Naruto wanted to cry, but she didn't. When Kyuubi was done, Naruto looked at herself in the mirror. She now had blonde hair that went to her chin, maybe a bit shoter. She looked like a boy with a girly face now. "Now.. You'll have to wear hoodies and something to keep those down." She pointed at Naruto's boobs.

"I have that wrap that I used for my ankle..."

"Get it!" Naruto ran out of the bathroom and came back with it. He removed her shirt and bra and Kyuubi helped her wrap the wrap around her. (A/N: Sisters... Doesn't matter! Gosh...) Kyuubi ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a black guy shirt that Haku had left there once, and a pair of lose jeans. "Put these on." Kyuubi said handing Naruto the clothes. "One last thing.." Kyuubi went to the closet and found a hoodie that Haku had left there. It was dark blue with one black sripe on the right arm. When Naruto was changed... she really looked like a boy... except the girly face, but some guys had girly faces... right? "We have to show Kaasan and Chichiue!" Kyuubi said excitedly. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged her downstairs. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Kyuubi yelled. Tsunade, Jirayia, Kushina, and Minato all stared at the girl. "May I present... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked down the stairs. Evernone gaped.

"You look like a boy..." Kushina said.

"Yeah.." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well... looks liek Kyuubi took care of our job." Jirayia said.

"There's still the shopping." Tsunade said smiling. Jirayia sighed. "Ready to go Naruto?" Naruto nodded. She hugged her mother and father goodbye.

"Ky... Tell Haku I love him and I'll see him when you bring him to visit." Naruto said hugging her sister.

"Will do... Will do..."

"Come on squirt." Tsunade said grabbing her coat and walking aout the door.

"I'm not a squirt!" Naruto yelled. Jirayia just chuckled while grabbing his coat, and Naruto's stuff, and heading for the door.

After a five hour drive, Naruto found herself at her grandparents house. Her grandparents were like rich. Jirayia _did_ own a school. Tsunade was an ex-doctor... Now a nurse at the school. Their house had three bedrooms, a living room, a dinning room, a huge kitchen, one game room, two bathrooms, an indoor pool and outdoor pool, and exersise room, and a big backyard. Naruto was excited to be at her grandparents house. Usually they only visited here a couple time over the summer, because Jirayia and Tsunade were the ones who visited. Now Naruto was very excited. She would be _living_ here for a year or maybe longer...

"So Jirayia will take your stuff inside... You wanna go shopping?" Tsunade asked.

"Can we get girl clothes too? You know... so maybe i could feel myself around the house." Naruto asked smiling.

"Of course."

After an hour of shopping, Naruto had bought like fiveteen new _boy_ shirt, lots of long _boy_ pants, and more _boy_ things. Tsunade explained that she'd be wearing a uniform around school. Naruto didn't like the idea, but the uniform wasn't tha bad. The boys got white long sleeved button down shirts, a navy blue jacket to go over it with 'KH' printed on the right chestplate for 'Konoha High'. The pants were also navy blue to match the jacket. The shoes were regular black dress shoes.

"I'm... kinda excited about this new school." Naruto said to her grandmother.

"That's good. I hope you make friends there. A lot of nice people are there."

"Yeah... but I'm not good at making friends with... boys." Naruto said shyly.

"You're one of them now... so try to becomes friends with them." Naruto nodded.

Tuesday through Friday, Naruto spent her time getting ready for school. Yes she had missed two weeks, this school started one week before hers, but she had to get ready with supplies and getting a scheduale.

Over the weekend, Jirayia drove down and picked Kyuubi and Haku up. Naruto was excited to see them. Haku was surprised at Naruto's new look. He said 'If you were a dude, I'd totally date you.' and the Naruto had replied with a big smile 'Done it once, never again.'

On Sunday Jirayia took Kyuubi and Haku home. The next day... Naruto would be starting her new life as Naruto Uzumaki.

**---**

**_A/N: Poor Naruto... I feel bad for her :( BAD ITACHI! Soo... Next chapter Naruto Namikaze will begin her new life as Naruto Uzumaki. Next chapter will also introduce our other main character, Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you read it! Review please! Doesn't take much... Just click the little bottun in the corner!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	2. Chapter Two: New Life

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: New Life**

"I change my mind... I can't do this." Naruto said as she sat nervously in Jirayia's office with Tsunade and Jirayia.

"Yes you can." Tsunade said. "Namikaze's never say never. Just make your voice deeper."

"Like this?" Naruto tried to make her voice sound like a guy. It worked.

"Perfect!" Jirayia said smiling.

"Can you keep talking like that?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course." Naruto said in her manly voice.

"Good. Here's your scheduale." Tsunade said taking a piece of paper from Jirayia and handing it to Naruto. "None of your teachers know yet..." Tsunade explained. "I'll personally stop by each one and talk to them. I won't tell them why, but I'll explain some."

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling.

"Now you're schelduale had eight classes. You will have four each day. Odd days you have odd classes 1,3,5,7. Even days you have even classes 2,4,6,8. If it has an A next to the number, then it's on the first floor. If it has a B next to the number, then it;s on the second floor. Get it?" Jirayia asked.

Naruto nodded. She looked at her scheduale.

_**Name: **__Naruto Uzumaki_

_**Locker Number: **__1102_

_**Locker Combo: **__6 - 36 - 22_

_**Homeroom: **__Kakashi. 104A._

_**First Period: **__Iruka. English. 106A._

_**Second Period:**__ Gai. Gym/Health. Gymnasium/209B._

_**Third Period:**__ Anko. Science. 223B._

_**Fourth Period:**__ Gemna. Art. 203B._

_**Fifth Period: **__Kakashi. Math. 104A._

_**Sixth Period: **__Raidou. Social Studies. 205B._

_**Seventh Period:**__ Asuma. Wood Shop. 178A._

_**Eighth Period:**__ Kurenai. Spanish. 143A._

"Wow... lot's of running around to do." Naruto said relooking over her scheduale.

"You'll get used to it." Jirayia assured her. Naruto nodded. "Tsunade will take you to your first class." Naruto nodded again, standing up and following Tsunade.

"So Baachan..." Naruto started. "I mean... Baachan." She lowered her voice to make it sound like a boy. "Uhg... that voice gets annoying." Naruto said in her regular voice.

"Just use that voice... If anyone makes fun of you... tell them you can't help it." Tsunade said.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily.

The two walked to room 104A. "Here we are." Tsunade said stopping infront of the door. "Lemme get Kakashi's attention first." Tsunade knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Nurse Tsunade! What brings you to my homeroom class?" Kakashi asked.

"You have a new student." Tsunade announced grabbing everyone's attention from their talking. They all looked at the door as Tsunade brougth Naruto in. "This is your new student. _His_ name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Welcome Mr.Uzumaki." Kakashi said putting the orange book he had in his hand down and waving. "You can take a seat anywhere. There's only ten minutes left of Homeroom." Naruto nodded and took a seat in the corner where no one else was.

"Kakashi... I have to talk to you outside, please." Tsunade said. Kakashi put his book down, got up from his desk, and followed Tsunade outside the room.

"Yes Nurse Tsunade?"

"Naruto is mine and Jirayia's grandaughter." Tsunade explained.

"Grand... daughter?" Kakashi wondered. "Isn't Naruto a boy?"

"Yes and no." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "Naruto is a she, but she's in dequise as a boy. I cannot say why, but I'd like to keep it a secret between myself and her teachers. Call her a him at all times."

"Understood Tsunade." Tsunade thanked him and walked off. Kakashi walked back inside and noticed Naruto sitting alone in the corner. He sighed. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his little orange book. 'Now where was I.' Kakashi began to blush as he read his story.

"That new boy looks weird..." Said one girl named Sakura.

"He looks girly." Another girl named Ino said.

"Maybe he is a girl." Tenten said.

"Maybe he's both." Temari said.

"He looks nice." Hinata said. The other girls stared at her. "He does... look a little girly."

"Maybe he's just both, like Temari said." Tenten said.

"We should talk to him." Hinata said.

"No. He's a new kid. We're popular. Don't get along very well." Sakura said. Ino nodded. Hinata sighed.

"What are you five talkin' bout?" Neji asked the girls. He was with Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Lee.

"The new boy." Ino said.

"Doesn't he look like a girl?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but then so does Neji." Gaara said. The girls giggled.

"Gaara..." Neji said turning red. "Don't call me a girl."

"Hn." Sasuke said turninf away from everyone.

"He looks lonely." Lee pointed out.

"Lee, don't talk to him." Shino said.

"Aww..." Lee said upset.

Away from the eleven of them was Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji sat talking. The othere eleven were known as the 'populars' while these three were known as 'dog boy' 'lazy ass' and 'fat ass'. They were sitting behind Naruto.

"Hey... Naruto, right?" Kiba asked the boy. He nodded.(A/N: If I use he... it's Third Person Limited on that person... it switches a lot on different characters without actually saying it. Sorry if that confuses you...) "I'm Kiba. These are my friends Shikamaru and Choji."

"Hi.." Naruto said softly.

"You're the only shy dude I know." Choji said laughing causing Naruto to blush.

"Can't you see you're embarassing him even more?!" Kiba said to Choji.

"Sorry dude." Choji said to Naruto. Shikamaru sighed mummbling 'Troublesome.'

"It's okay... I'm just... not used to so many... guys..." Naruto admitted. "I hung out with girls my whole life."

"So you got a girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

"Noo..." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Choji asked.

"I just don't..."

"You gay?" Kiba asked.

"No. I just don't date period."

"That sucks." Kiba said.

"I have my reasons... Rather not say though." Naruto whispered the last part.

"Wh-" Kiba started.

"Mind your own business Kiba. He must have reasons that we don't need to know." Shikamaru said.

"So who do you have next?" Kiba asked.

"Uhh..." Naruto pulled out his scheduale. "English with Iruka in room... 106A."

"Cool. So do we. That's actually the class right next door." Choji explained.

"Really?" Naruto smiled. "That's an easy walk, plus it's Iruka as teh teacher."

"You know Iruka?" Kiba asked.

"He used to work as a teacher at my old school, but he moved here to be with his lover." Naruto knew Iruka was gay, she just wasn't sure if they knew.

"Iruka has a lover?" Kiba asked.

"Obviously." Shikamaru said.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi." Shikamaru mummbled.

"Seriously?" Kiba and Choji asked at once. Naruto nodded. "Wow... never saw that coming." Kiba said smiling.

After homeroom, the four _boys_ walked to English together, which was right next door. When Naruto walked in she amediately waved to Iruka, who was in shock. Tsunade had said Naruto would be... different. "Naruto...?" Iruka asked her. She nodded. "You're... a boy."

"Only as a descuise..." Naruto whipsered.

"I guess I'll have to ask you some other day. How's Kyuubi and Haku?"

"I'm living with Jiji and Baachan right now. Kyuubi's with Chichiue and Kaasan. Haku's fine as well." Naruto said smiling.

"I hope to see them soon." Iruka said. Naruto nodded. Iruka, unlike Kakashi, had a seating chart. "Now Naruto... you can sit..." Iruka looked around. "Beside Gaara. All the way on the far right." Naruto nodded. She was placed in the far rigth row, back seat. Gaara was in the seat next to her. Someone by the same of Shino sat infront of her.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." Naruto said to Gaara.

"Hn."

"You're Gaara right?"

"Hn."

"Oh-kay..." Naruto just looked away and faced forward paying attention to Iruka. Remember, Naruto _always_ got good grades.

"Anko... Science... Room 223B... That's the second floor." Naruto wasn't sure what Kiba, Shikamaru, or Choji had. She didn't sit next to them durning English, so she got seperated from them. "Come on... 223... 223... Where are you rooom 223?" Naruto began walking up the steps, but she tripped. He stuff scattered everywhere. "Shit..." She cursed.

"Need some help?" Someone asked picking up her papers. She looked up at the dark headed boy and smiled.

"Thankyou." Both of them stood up. The dark headed boy handed her the papers.

"I'm Neji. Neji Hyuuga." He said putting his hand out.

"Naruto. Naruto Na-Uzumaki." Naruto said shaking his hand.

"I noticed you're new, eh?" Neji asked smirking. Naruto blushed. "Well, I'll take you to 223. I'm going there as well."

"Thankyou Neji." Naruto followed Neji as they walked to science together.

When the reached the room, Naruto thanked Neji again. She noticed Kiba and sat down beside him. "Hey Kib." Naruto said.

"Kib?"

"Yeah.. Kiba."

"Hey Naruto... What was with you and Mr.Popular?"

"Who? Neji?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah. He's only like... the third richest person in the school." Kiba explained.

"I had no idea." Naruto said truthfully.

"Yeah... Watch out for them." Kiba said.

"Will do.. So where's Choji and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking around.

"They ran to the restroom. Should be back soon." Kiba said. Choji and Shikamaru walked in and joined Naruto and Kiba. Then the teacher came in.

"Welcome all. I'm Anko. I'm saying this because of our new student." Anko said smiling. "Now... You're going to be assigned lab partners." The class 'aww'ed. "No complaining. You get stuck with whoever. Sasuke and Neji. Gaara and Temari. Choji and Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto. Sakura and Ino. Hinata and Tenten. Lee and Shino. Got it? These will be for two months, then we'll switch." Anko said smiling. "With your lab partner... I want the two of you over the next two months to work on the solar system. I know... You're all thinking 'We know the sloar system. Why is she making us do that?' Well... I want you to make a modle of the solar system, write ten facts for each planet and the sun, and I want you to explain why Pluto was unmade a planet. Have fun. Two months. Should be easy enough."

"So Naruto, you're house mine?" Kiba asked.

"uhh... both?" Naruto suggested. She didn't know if it was a good idea to have Kiba over.

"We should all work together!" Choji said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Just for facts." Shikamaru added.

"Who's house? My house smells like dog. It's kinda cramped there with Hana, her husband, and her new baby there though..." Kiba said.

"Mom and dad are fighting again." Shikamaru said sighing.

"My house's kinda small.." Choji said smiling sheepishly. The three turned to Naruto.

"What?" She asked.

"You're house?" Choji asked.

"I could ask Baachan..." Naruto said thinking.

"What about your parents?" Kiba asked.

"They live five hours away." Naruto said smiling. Kiba just nodded even though he was confused. "I guess so. Will Friday do?" The three nodded. "'Kay. I'll set it up for Friday."

After science was math with Kakashi. Naruto loved Math. Her favorite subject. Plus, Kakashi was a cool teacher, and hott. No wonder Iruka was in love with him!

During math class, Naruto had to help Kiba understand the work, while Shikamaru helped Choji. 'Such idiots... but I guess they're my new friends.' Naruto said to herself. She smiled at Kiba who finally got the anwser right.

"Thanks Naruto! I understand it now!" Kiba said happily.

"Good job Naruto. You tought the unteachable." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP SHIKA!" Kiba yelled turning red.

"Someone tought Inuzuka something?" Neji asked.

"Wow." Shino said.

"Is that good or bad?" Lee asked.

"Who tought him somthing?" Sakura asked.

"I did." Naruto said.

"How?" Ino asked.

"I love math." Naruto anwsered.

"Love... math?" Tenten asked.

"NERD!" Ino yelled.

"GEEK!" Sakura yelled. Naruto felt like she was gonna cry. She wasn't treated this way at her old school. Sakur and Ino continued to laugh and point at Naruto.

"Stop." Sasuke said causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Gaara, Neji, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata asked. Sasuke never stood up for anyone!

"Leave the boy alone. I like math too." Sasuke said cooly. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Lee went back to talking with Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were gossuping. Tenten and Temari were just off talking.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... for the way they treated you." It was Hinata.

"You don't have to appologise for them." Naruto said. "And drop the 'kun'." It was weird for her to be called 'kun' since she was used to 'chan'.

"They're my friends... and so I'm sorry." Hinata bowed.

"No need for that... Sorry. I forgot your name." Naruto said smiling.

"Hinata."

"Well Hinata, have you met my new friends? Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji." Naruto asked pointing to each one.

"Yes... We've met a couple times..." Hinata said blushing while looking at Kiba. He smiled back at her.

"HINATA!" Tenten yelled.

"I should... go." Hinata said pointing to Tenten, and walked off.

"I take it you like her?" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba nodded shyly. "How cute!" Naruto said in a girly voice. Relaising what she had done and the three's look she quickly responded. "I mean... Why not ask her out?"

"She's rich.. I'm not... Her father wouldn't approve of me anyways..." Kiba said sighing.

"Is she dating?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kiba said shyly.

"Tenten and Shino are together. Sakura and Lee are together. There's a rumor about Gaara and Neji. Another rumor is that Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all like someone. And nothing about Sauske." Shikamaru said.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered. She looked over to the kids. One person stood out, Sasuke. His dark onyx eyes. His dark navy blue hair. He was hott, and Naruto admitted it.

Naruto had woodshop with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten, and Temari next. It was a fun class fro Naruto. She enjoyed making things. She had a big imagination.

Naruto said goodbye to all her new friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata, and went home. Naruto went to the principals office to meet up with Jirayia and Tsunade. "Have a good first day?" Tsunade asked.

"GREAT!" Naruto yelled. "Though... I think some of my new friends may suspect I'm a girl..." Naruto mummbled.

"Well... act more boyish!" Jirayia said.

"Easier said than done..." Naruto said crossing her arms. "OH! The guys are coming over on Friday to work on a project." Naruto explained.

"They staying?" Tsunade asked.

"Heck no. I'm a girl if you haven't forgotin! Just till ten or so I guess." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

---

**_A/N: Hehe. Chapter two!!! I actually finished this chapter two days ago... I'm sitting there working on Chapter three and I noticed two. I was like 'OH! Stupid Tori! You forgot to put two up!'  
Reviews are welcomed... They also make me happy... And you won't like me when I'm not happy... or angry... yeah... !!!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	3. Chapter Three: Tuesday and The Weekend

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Bad Grammar. Horrible Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **SakuraKissy(AKA:Tori-chan!) does not own Naruto(AKA:Naru-chan!)(Yes... Tori happens to enjoy talking in third person.)

**Chapter Three: Tuesday and The Weekend**

The next day Naruto went to Homeroom and met up with her new friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Hinata was off with her other friends. "Okay... Friday's set up. you can ride come over around four and stay till ten." Naruto explained.

"Sweet." Kiba said.

Next Naruto has Health. Luckily, she didn't have Gym yet. She really didn't think that part over. Maybe Jirayia could write a note saying she couldn't participate in activities.

"Hello class!" Gai yelled. "I'm Gai!" He yelled cause everyone to cover their ears. "I know this is health, but you will also be taking Drivers Ed in this class. I want to start on that now. Everyone knows the traffic laws, correct?"

"Who doesn't?" Someone replied.

"Well.. I want you to get with a partner, who I will pick, and make a poster about safe driving and stuff. Let's see... Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba and Shikamaru. Choji and Shino. Sakura and Ino. Tenten and Hinata. Temari and Gaara. Lee and Neji. No changing... Now, onto the lesson." Gai said.

"Sasuke.. who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Another one of those popular's..." Kiba mummbled.

"Ohh..." Naruto said. A boy with black hair came over to her.

"Naruto?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm Sasuke. I guess we're partners."

"Yeah..."

"So wanna work on it this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said blushing. She couldn't help it. He was hott.

"Friday? You're place?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh... I have another project working on that day..." Naruto said shyly.

"Saturday?" Sasuke asked.

"SURE! Come over Saturday. Anytime." Naruto said really fast. She was nervous.

Next class Naruto had Art. Her teacher was very perverted, she found out quickly. Genma kept going on about how much of a 'uke' Naruto looked like. He was only picking on her because she was the new _boy_.

After art is was Social Studies with Raidou. Naruto found out quite quickly that Genma and Raidou were together. Now why would Raidou be interested in a pervert like Genma? She would never know... Same thing with Iruka and Kakashi. Well... Kakashi was hott.

Finally, Naruto has Spanish at the end of the day.

"Hola." Kurenai said to her students. "Welcome to Spanish one. This class will be fun." She said smiling. Naruto was never good with another language besides English and Japanese. She sighed. This would be a long year.

_--TimeSkip-Friday--(To lazy to write Wednesday and Thursday)_

"So you three comin' over tonight?" Naruto asked her friends after eighth period.

"Yeah... but we need your adress." Choji said.

"Here." Naruto took a piece of paper from her binder and split it into three pieces. She then wrote her grandparents adress on each one. "See ya at four!" Naruto said running off to Jirayia's office.

"Jiji! Baachan!" Naruto yelled. She went into the room and only noticed Tsunade. "Where's Jiji?" She asked.

"He went out." She said smirking. "He'll be back for dinner. It's three, you're friends should be over in an hour. We'll go home, and I'll start dinner. That'll be around seven." Naruto nodded.

Four came around and Naruto was excited. She was trying to act 'boyish'. The doorbell rang. "Can you get it Baachan?" Naruto yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah. Yeah." Tsunade yelled back. She opened the door. There stood a very confused Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Uhh... Nurse Tsunade..." Choji started.

Kiba looked at the piece of paper and at the house again. "Is Naruto here?" Kiba asked.

"Yes..." Tsunade said. "Yes _he_ is." Tsunade said smiling. "I'm Naruto's grandmother if you didn't know."

"Ohh!" Kiba said.

"Well... come on in. You can just head on up to Naruto's room. When you head up stairs, it's the third door on the right." The three nodded and followed the women's directions.

"Who would've guess Naruto was rich?" Kiba asked out of the blue. Shikamaru shrugged. They reached the door and opened it. There they found Naruto sitting on his bed. "Hey." Kiba said waving.

"Come on in." Naruto said smiling. Teh three walked in. The room was orange. ORANGE! It was kinda dark, but still bright. "Should we get started?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure..." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Naruto. You didn't tell us you were rich." Kiba said.

"I'm not... Baachan and Jiji are." Naruto exlained. "You'll meet Jiji later... though you've already met him." Naruto said.

"Who is your 'Jiji'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Our principal." Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled. "I'll be in the same house as... my principal?!" Kiba asked.

"He's not that bad... He's really a pervert." Naruto said shrugging.

"Jirayia-sama... a pervert?" Choji asked.

"Yup." Naruto sad smiling. "Now to the project!" Naruto sang.

"The planets." Kiba started.

"Mars... Venus... Earth... Mercury... Jupiter... Neptune... Saturn... Uranus..." Choji said.

"Now in order." Shikamaru said causing Naruto to chuckle. "The Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune."

"And Pluto was found not a plantet because...?" Kiba asked.

"Because it was as small as it's own moons. So therefore they decided to call it a moon of it own moon. Sounds weird, but Pluto is just a moon... Kinda like Planet X." Naruto said.

"You're smart..." Choji said.

"Thanks!" Naruto said blushing.

"You could be smarter than Shikamaru! That'd be cool." Kiba said laughing. Shikamaru just sighed as his friends continued talking, forgetting the project.

Seven came around amd three people entered the room. "Jirayia.. You're home." Tsunade kissed her husband. "You two go on up. She's in her room." The two nodded and ran upstairs. Naruto was surprised when the door just randomly sprung open.

"NARUTO!" The two yelled cause the four in the room to freak out.

"Ky? Haku?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sprung up and hugged her sister and best friend. "AHH!" The three yelled. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji covered their ears.

Shikamaru coughed. "Ohh..." Naruto said letting go of her friends. "These are my new friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Guys... this is my sister Kyuubi, and my best friend Haku." Naruto said smiling.

"Yup. I hope my... _brother_ hasn't caused to much troubles for you." Kyuubi said.

"Naruto's kinda a clumsy one... He's also very girly." Haku teased.

"I'm girly?" Naruto asked. "You look like a girl!"

"Wait... Haku's not a girl?" Kiba asked.

"A dude... want me to show you?" Haku asked in a suductive voice.

"Uhh... no thanks." Kiba said turning away.

"Haku... Kiba's straight." Naruto assured her friend.

"I can turn the most straightest men gay..." Haku said sinking.

"Sorry about Haku." Naruto said shyly. "He's..."

"Flaming." Kyuubi said. Kiba bursted out laughing.

"Sorry.." Kiba apologised.

"Shuddup Kyuubi." Haku said. "At least I can get a guy."

"I could If I wanted to!" She yelled.

"Sure... You're the reasons guys go gay." Haku said smiling. Kyuubi was red all over.

"OOH!!" Kiba yelled laughing.

"Ky, Naru, Haku, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, DINNER!" Tsunade yelled.

After dinner Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji went home. Kyuubi and Haku stayed over.

"So..." Kyuubi asked her sister as she came out of the bathroom in a cami and girls boxers.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting down in the bed next to her sis who was laying down on her back, head over the side. Haku was seated to the opposite side and was leaning against the wall.

"Meet anyone cute?" Kyuubi asked sitting up indian style on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her lap.

"Uhhh..." Naruto didn't know what to say. "Well... Kiba's kinda cute, but he's after Hinata. I think Shikamaru has it for someone, he keeps eyesing someone... not sure who though. And Choji... not my type." Naruto explained.

"Anyone else?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well.. there's a couple of guys. They're really really popular! There's Lee, Shino, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke! They're all rich or something... Then there's the popular girls..." Naruto rolled her eyes. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. Hinata's cool! Not sure 'bout Temari and Tenten... Sakura and Ino are bitches."

"What'd they do?" Haku asked.

"Called me a geek durning math. She's the weirdo freak, Sakura. She has pink hair. PINK! I mean like bubble gum pink! Not highlight... The whole thing is just pink! But luckily while pinky and blondie were makin' fun of me... Sasuke stood up for me." Naruto blushed. Kyuubi noticed it too.

"So Sasuke hott?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto blushed a bit more and nodded.

"He's nice too..." She added. "Neji's nice too though... He helped me when I fell... Oh yeah! I tripped going up the stairs. Silly me, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like yuo had a fun first week Naru-chan." Haku said laughing.

"Wait.. one more thing.. Iruka is one of ym teachers, so is Kakashi." Naruto grinned. "Iruka said hi and for you to stop by to say hi one day."

"IRUKA AND KAKASHI!" Kyuubi yelled and added a very loud 'eep' at the end. "Kakashi's like the hottest teacher ever, and Iruka the coolest! You're lucky sis!"

"How much longer can you keep the 'boy' thing up?" Haku asked.

"I think the guys are catching on..." Naruto said.

"Well... Know what I think?" Kyuubi said ignoring whatever Haku had said. "You should go out with that Sasuke kid."

"No way!" Naruto said quickly.

"Tomorrow's a new day!" Haku said happily and smiling.

"Tomorrow..." Naruto mummbled.

"What about it?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm not sure... but I think I'm supposed to do something tomorrow..." Naruto said trying to remember. "Ah well... I'll remember tomorrow." Naruto said smiling.

"Off to bed already?" Haku asked.

"Yes. Sleep now. I'm tired." Naruto said laying down between her sister and best friend.

"Kay." Kyuubi layed down next.

"Fine... I probably won't be able to sleep..." Haku said laying down. Haku was the frist alseep. He snored, but it was a soft snore. Still, it caused Naruto and Kyuubi to laugh everytime he did it.

---

**_A/N: Hokay so, I'm not to sure what I'm gonna do for pairings... I'm thinking something like SasuNaru(of course...) ShinoTen and LeeSaku could change if yall want it too... I'm letting you peoples decide what you wanna read. KibaHina could change too since it hasn't happened yet... Now I want votes for others!  
Anything! Jut help me... I need Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Haku, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kuuubi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata to be pared up together somehow!  
Just post pairings in reviews or message me!  
Reviews are most kindly welcomed!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	4. Chapter Four: Sasuke, New Problem

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... That's why I cry everynight... TT ... ... ... ... ... JayKay!

**Chapter Four: Sasuke, New Problem**

At Noon the three friends were still asleep on Naruto's bed. They were all to tired to get up, so they decided to sleep in late. Though, Naruto had forgoten one little thing...

_DING DONG _

Tsunade and Jirayia were up. Tsunade anwsered the door. "Uchiha?" She questioned the boy.

"Nurse Tsunade..." Sasuke said with no tone. "Is... Naruto here?" He asked looking behind her.

"Yes... Sha-He-_He's_ sleeping. Lemme go wake 'em up!" Tsunade said. She let Sasuke in. Sasuke sat down on a couch in the living room.

Tsunade ran upstairs into Naruto's room. "NARUTO!" She yelled loud enough for the three to hear, but not Sasuke.

"Wha?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Why is Uchiha Sauske in my house lokoing for you?" As soon as Tsunade asked, Naruto's head popped up.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"He's downstairs... In my living room..." Tsunade explained.

"OH NO! You let him in? I'm not ready!" Naruto hopped out of bed,angerly and very nervous, and walked into the bathroom.

Kyuubi yawned and sat up. "Don't take it personally Baachan... She's just nervous of being around him." Kyuubi said smiling.

Haku then sat up. "Is he cute Baachan?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled walking back from the bathroom.

"You think he's cute, eh?" Kyuubi said smirking.

"Wha-What? I never said that!" Naruto bushed.

"Mr.Uzumaki..." Haku said smiling. "You shouldn't be blushing... He'll catch on and think you're gay."

"Shut up!" Naruto threw a shoe at Haku, while Tsunade slipped out.

"Get ready Naru-kun. He's expecting to see Naruto Uzumaki, not Namekaze. Why is he over anyways?" Kyuubi asked.

"I forgot we have a project... Drivers Ed..." Naruto sighed.

When Naruto was done, her, Kyuubi, and Haku headed downstairs where Tsunade and Jirayia were no where in sigh... Sasuke was sitting on the couch.

"You must be Sasuke!" Kyuubi said standing infront of the boy.

Sasuke looked at the strawberry blonde girl. "I am..." He said.

"I'm Kyuubi." She said smiling. Sasuke was confused. "Naruto! you didn't tell him about me?" Kyuubi yelled into the other room.

"No!" Naruto shouted back with the laugh of Haku.

"Well... I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's SISTER!" She yelled the last part turning around to where Naruto was standing. She had on a blue guy shirt and black lose jeans head up by a belt. Haku followed her. "How could you not tell her about your own sister?"

"It slipped my mind?" Naruto said.

"I slipped your mind? Psha right... You were probably to cought up in trying to attract him to tell him about your sistre and friend, huh?"

"Wha?" Sauske asked. 'Try to... attract me?' Sasuke asked himself.

"She's crazy!" Naruto said covering Kyuubi's mouth. She glared at her sister. Haku chuckled.

"Well Sasuke... I'm Haku. Naruto and Kyuubi's best friend. Before you ask, I _AM_ a boy." Haku said.

"Well... Sasuke, we should start working. You two should go back to Rutter Colony!" (A/N: She went to Rutter High School... )

"Rutter... Colony?" Sasuke asked.

"Where I'm from." Naruto anwsered.

"Why does your sister live in..."

"Rutter Colony." Haku said.

"In Rutter Colony, and you're here in Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. I live with Baachan and Jiji. Kyuubi lives with Kaasan and Chichiue." Naruto said.

"Well then dobe," Sasuke said causing Naruto to get a little mad/ He chuckled inside. "You wanna get started?" Naruto just nodded.

"We'll be... upstairs!" Kyuubi yelled dragging Haku away.

'Naruto's a boy... Naruto's a boy...' Sasuke repeated in his head. 'Then why do I have a slight atraction to him? I cna't be gay... He's the first guy I've ever thought of like this.'

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. There was no respance from the Uchiha. 'He's off in his mind... Wonder what he;s thinking about.' She sighed. "Better get started." Naruto had brought her things downstairs. "Drivers Ed... Why do you need a project for that class? A poster that says 'Don't run red lights. Buckle up.' So annoying. Everyone knows that." Sasuke had snapped out of his dase when Naruto said 'Drivers Ed...' He chuckled.

"Wha?" Naruto looked at Sauske who was smiling. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"You have a nice laugh." Naruto said without thinking. She quickly scolded herself inside her mind. 'Why'd Isay that? Why? WHY?!' Naruto felt like slapping herself when Sasuke stopped laughing.

"Uh.. thanks..." Sasuke turned his head to hide a blush. Naruto did the same. 'Why does he make me feel this way?' Both thought at the same time. 'He's a he!' Sasuke yelled to himself.

Kyuubi and Haku were on the stairs. "I think Naruto shouled tell him that's she's a girl..." Haku said. "They'd make a cute couple." Kyuubi smiled at Haku's comment.

"They would." Kyuubi agreed. "But... I think we should wait..."

"For what?" Haku asked confused.

"To see if Sasuke falls for Naruto as a boy." Kyuubi said smiling.

"Then he'll think he's gay... And be pissed at Naruto for lieing!"

"But!" Kyuubi almost yelled. Haku covered her mouth to remind her that Naruto could hear. "But..." She said in a softer voice. "If Sasuke really does fall for Naruto, then it won't matter. He'll be happy to be with Naruto. He'll probably be happier cause the whole time he was attracted to Naruto."

"Fine... but If Naru-chan get's hurt... I'm blaming it all on you." Haku said.

"If Naru-chan get's hurt... Sasuke-kun's dead." Kyuubi said with a sweet innocent smile. It creeped Haku out a bit.

Naruto and Sasuke had both snapped out of their day dreams a couple minutes ago.

"So we're making a poster right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Sauske almost whispered.

"When's it due?"

"Wednesday. On Monday, I'm sure Gai will give us time to work on it in class." Naruto nodded.

"So how much do you know about driving Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I know a lot." Naruto said smiling. "My father teaches Drivers Ed. I've been able to drive since I was fourteen. Then my mother teaches Math."

"So you parents teach in Rutter Colony?"

"Yeah. Rutter High School. It's a great school. I just kinda wish I didn't leave it the first day of school." Naruto said frowning.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked. 'Shit...'

"Why'd you leave Rutter High your first day?" Sasuke asked again.

"I wanted to spend a year up with my grandparents..." Naruto lied, yet it was kinda true. She did love it up here.

"Most boys hate going to their grandparents." Sasuke pointed out. "And our school started a week before yours."

"Well, first I'm not like most boys." Naruto said smiling. " And when your grandmother works at the school, and your grandfather owns the school, it's kinda easy to start." Naruto said smiling.

"True, but it still doesn't anwser _why_ you left your mother, father, brother, an best friend... now does it?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't sure why he wanted to know... he just did. Naruto interested him in some way. He wanted to know more about him.

"Here you are talking about my life... What about you?" Naruto asked. "Tell me about yourself _Uchiha_." Sauske flinched at the way Naruto had said his name. He sounded kinda mad. Maybe Sasuke shouldn't have brought it up.

"My life?" Sasuke asked. "What about my life?"

"I don't know... You're parents... Siblings... Pets... Anything."

"My mother works at home. My father owns a lot of companies. There's two clothing companies... One game company... Three sport companies... One-"

"I get it... He owns a bunch of companies." Naruto interupted him. Sasuke blushed slightly, though Naruto didn't notice.

"I have one brother. He' 21 and in college." Sasuke said. "I really don't like him _at all_."

"Why not? I love my sister!" Naruto said smiling.

"My brother... is just a perverted creep." Sasuke sighed. "And my father doesn't know he's gay, but he is. My father also wants him to take after the companies, but my brother wants to be a cop. Now my father's trying to make me take after the company."

"Sounds to me like he's a bossy one." Naruto said.

"He is. I hate him. I hate my family." Sauske said.

"How could you hate your family?!" Naruto gaped in shock. "They're the one's who are always there for you!"

"Not my parents." Sauske mummbled.

"How can you say that? Parents are always there for you!" Naruto said smiling.

"My father's never around."

"What about your mom and brother?" Naruto asked.

"My mother's a waist of time, and my brother's only home on weekends."

"How can you just call her a waist of time? She spent nine months carring you around in her stomach! Then there was the child birth!" Naruto said frantically. "Do you ever talk to any of them?" Naruto asked.

"No. They don't make time to see me, so I leave them out."

"How can you just _not_ talk to your parents? Don't you see them like... everyday?"

"Not mine. My maids cook breakfast, and everything else. My mother just sits at home doing things."

"I bet she does talk to you, all the time for that matter, but you just have a stick to far up your ass to notice it!" Naruto yelled. She was tired of Sauske's excuses.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled from a back room cause Kyuubi and Haku to almost fall off the stairs. "LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto looked back to Sasuke. "You rich people think your all that, with your fancy cars, and fancy houses. Makin' people do work for you when you can clearly do it. Then you never see your father, you're all 'boo hoo'. You know what... WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO'VE HAD IT WORSE? THOSE WHO DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOTHER OR FATHER OR ANYONE!?" Naruto yelled in Sauske face. Sasuke felt his heat break into millions of tiny pieces that couldn't be repared with just regular glue. "I thought you were different than them Sasuke." Naruto said walking away. She got to the stairs to see Kyuubi and Haku smiling at her. She just walked by.

"Nice job." Kyuubi said standing up from the steps. She amde her way over to Sasuke, who was speechless on the couch. Haku followed her. "You know nothing, do you Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked snickering.

"Naruto's been though a lot. More than a regular teenager should go through." Haku said.

"Not my fault. He wanted to know about my life, I let him know. I didn't ask him to get all personal on me."Sauske said crossing his arms, though inside he was hurting.

"You know... Naruto never opened up to anyone outside of us and her family. You were the first. I was hoping Naruto could move on. I just thought that for once, Naruto could be happy." Kyuubi said the last sentence walking away. Haku gave Sasuke once last glare before following Kyuubi off.

"Her?" Sauske asked himself. 'Does she realized she just called Naruto a she?'

---

**_A/N: O.o Kyuubi didn't watch her mouth! XD She let the 'her' slip out. Wonder what Sauske's gonna do... Wonder how he took what Naruto said into play... Next time they'll be workin' at Sasuke's house! Good thing it's a weekday when Naruto goes there or else... Well... You'll find out later.  
Lots Of Loves,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	5. Chapter Five: Sasuke and Itachi

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Diclaimer: **I don't own the show or the people. Wish I did, but wishing doesn't take you anywhere... YOU AHVE TO TAKE ACTION! ONE DAY YOU WILL BE MINE NARUTO! _**-EVIL LAUGH-**_

**Chapter Five: Sasuke and Itachi**

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked opening the door to her sister's room. There her and Haku found Naruto on her bed. "Hey girl, you okay?" Kyuubi asked pulling Naruto up from her pillow.

"Maybe... I went a bit over on him?" Naruto asked.

"Just a bit." Kyuubi said embracing her sister in a hug.

"I could go talk to him..." Haku offered.

"Nah... I should." Naruto said getting off the bed.

"Uh Naruto..." Kyuubi said grbbing her sister's wrist. Naruto looked down at her sister who had a 'I didn't do it' look on her face. "I might have... _kinda_... _**accidentally**_... said... her?" Kyuubi chocked out.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted angerly turning red in the face. Haku held her back from attacking Kyuubi, who was grinning.

"Maybe you could tell him?" Haku said offering a suggestion. "I mean... you do like him."

"No." Naruto said calmly. "What if sometihng happens... Where Akatsuki goes after him, or something?"

"Naruto... You're being paranoid." Kyuubi said.

"Am I?" Naruto asked. "We thought they were all away, but somehow four of them are still out looking around for me!"

"Let's just go down adn talk to him, okay?" Haku said. The girls nodded. They made their way downstairs to find no Sasuke. He was gone.

---

'I must be a jerk...' Sasuke sighed. He was walking from Naruto's back to his house. It was a long walk, but it'd give him time to think. 'Maybe he was right. I could try talking to my mother and brother.' Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets and began rubbing them together. "Sure is cold for a Summer day." Sauske said looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy day. The sun was barely shining through the clouds.

_Brrrrrriinnggg... Brrrrrriinnggg... Brrrrrriinnggg..._

Sasuke put one hand back into his left pants pocket, and pulled out a blue razor phone. "Hello?" Sasuke anwsered, not even caring to look at the caller ID.

"SASUKE!" Sauske held the phone away from his ear. Man was his brother loud.

"Yes Itachi?" Sauske asked putting the phone back to his ear.

_"I'm only five hours away... I got off work early... I thought 'Why not stop by and see my brother?' Eh? So I'm coming for dinner. Tell mom, kay?"_ Itachi said. Sasuke could tell he was smiling by the tone in his voice.

"Will do."

_"And tell her I have three friends with me as well."_

"Alright. Bye Itachi."

_"Bye Sasuke."_ Sasuke hung up the phone. Itachi bringing friends over was not a good thing. He never liked Itachi's friends. Because Itachi was gay, most of his guy friends were as well. He usually brought over Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. 'Great...' Sasuke thought. 'Just more to make this day horrible.'

When Sasuke got home, he saw his mother in the living room.

"Afternoon Sweetie." Mikoto Uchiha said smiling at her son.

Sasuke sighed. 'Come on... Small talk.' "Aftertoon Mother." Sasuke said. Mikoto looked up from her book that she was reading and gaped a bit. Sasuke had actually talked back to her.

"H-How was your day?" Mikoto stuttered.

"Horrible." Sauske relpied.

"Wanna... Talk about it?" Mikoto offered. Sasuke shrugged. He took a seat on the couch across from where his mother was seated. "So... What's wrong?"

"There's this new boy, Naruto. He came in a week ago." Mikoto nodded. "I went to his house today for a Drivers Ed project. He said somethings that made me think... No I'm here talkin' to you."

"What did this boy tell you?"

"That there are people out there without parents, so I should be happy with the ones I am with, and get to know them." Sauske explained. Mikoto smiled.

"Sounds like a nice boy." She said laughing a bit. "He's quite right... but what else is on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"I may be old, but I can tell when my own son is confused." Mikoto said smiling from ear to ear. "Is it about Naruto?" Sasuke nodded. "Go on."

"I don't know why, but when Naruto yelled at me... I felt my heart being ripped. I thought to myself 'I can't be gay because I've been attracted to so many girls.' Then Kyuubi, Naruto's sister, and Haku, Naruto' friend, were talking to me after Naruto stormed off and Kyuubi called Naruto a 'her'." Sasuke didn't even take one breath. It took Mikoto a while to comprihand eveything her son had jsut said.

"Well... as far as I can tell... You're attracted to this person. Boy or girl doesn't matter. You should talk to Naruto though. Did that help at all?" Mikoto wasn't really good at this kinda stuff... She hoped she was doing okay.

"Yeah.. lots." Sasuke stood up. Before passing his mother her gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled. "By the way... Itachi's coming for dinner." And with that Sasuke went up to his room.

An hour or two later, Itachi showed up. "Hey little bro. Mom tells me you have a crush?" Itachi said sitting down next to Sasuke on his bed.

"It's not a crush. He's jsut an annoying boy... or whatever he... she is." Sasuke mummbled. He knew he was lieing.

"He she?" Itachi asked confused.

"I'll tell you later..." Sasuke sighed. "But what brings you to Konoha? Where have you been?"

"College is only five hours away." Itachi lied. "My friends and I we're passin' by... for work... you know... we work on weekends... and decided to stop by."

"New case?" Sasuke asked. He was always interested in Itachi's work.

"Yeah. We're after a sixteen year old girl." Itachi anwsered.

"Sixteen... What did she do?" Sasuke couldn't believe someone who age would have the cops chansing after her.

"Confidential. But... I Maybe you could help?" Itachi asked. "She moves around a lot. We found her once two weeks ago, but she got away."

'Two weeks ago... That's when-'

"She's got blonde hair... Kinda short..."

'It can't be!'

"Her name is Naruto Namekaze."

'CAN'T BE!' Sauske yelled in his mind. 'Namekaze... The Naruto I know is a boy and his last name is Uzumaki... But then again...'

"You okay Sauske?" Itachi asked putting his hand on his brother's shlouder. He looked concerned, but inside he was grining ear to ear. 'Sasuke must know her. Could my Naru-chan be dressed as a boy? Could this boy Sasuke is falling for be my Naru-chan? This could get interesting.' "So Sasuke... Wanna tell me about this boy you're fallin for?" Itachi asked smirking.

"I'm not falling for him... but I did run away from him... maybe I should apologise." Sauske said sighing.

"Maybe you should. It's better to apologise then not to. I could even drive you there!" Itachi offered.

"Thanks Itachi, but don't you have you're friends downstairs?" Sauske asked.

"Yeah, but they can wait. You're my brother after all." Itachi said smilin down at his brother.

"Thanks Itachi." Sauske said. 'Weird... He's being all nice...' Sauske thought tom himself. 'I've been having good luck since I met Naruto' Sauske blushed at the though. He grabbed his coat and began walking downstairs with Itachi.

"Mom, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, be back soon. I'm taking Sasuke to his friends for a minute. We won't be that long." Itachi yelled out. He grabbed the keys to his car.

The two got into the car. "So where does he live?" Itachi asked smirking, though Sasuke didn't notice. Sasuke explained where Naruto lived and Itachi nodded. He began driving, following Sasuke's directions and memoriesing them _perfectly_. He was a briliant man. Evil, yet briliant.

---

**_A/N: Sorry it's small... but it was a good place to end it. Next chapter Itachi knows where Naruto lives... Sasuke apolgies to Naruto... Naruto apolgies to Sauske... And so much more!  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	6. Chapter Six: Thursdays and Itachi

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Rape.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naru-chan...  
**Comments: **There's rape in this chapter. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. You could just wait for chapter seven cause it will talk about it in the next chapter. Also! This is my longest chapter for _this_ story so far!YAY!

**Chapter Six: Thurdays and Itachi**

Sasuke was standing at Naruto's door. 'Knock on the door... Or not to knock on the door...' Sasuke sighed. 'Come on Sauske... You can do this'. He put his hand up to knock, when the door opened. There stood Kyuubi, Haku, and his principal.

"Uhh... Hi. Is Naruto home?" He asked.

"Yes. One moment." Jirayia said walking back inside, leaving Sasuke outside with Kyuubi and Haku.

"So you two leaving?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"But we're coming back next weekend." Haku said smiling.

"What brings you here Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked backing Sasuke up to the railing of the porch. She was only inches from his face.

"I'm here to apologise... To Naruto." Sauske said. Kyuubi backed off.

"You better not hurt him." Kyuubi said. The door opened and Jirayia and Naruto came outside.

"Let's go you two." Jirayia said to Kyuubi and Haku who nodded.

"Bye Naru-kun!" They yelled. Naruto waved back.

"Soo... Sasuke." Naruto started.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. Both started at each other in confustion.

"This is akward..." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah... but why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologising and thanking you." Sasuke said causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"True... But I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Naruto said hanign her head.

"It actually opened my eyes. I started to talk to my mother... If you wanted to know... And even my brother." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"That's good." Naruto said. "You should be happy to be with your family."

_HONK HONK!_

Sasuke turned around to the car he had come from. His brother had his hand out the window, waving it. "That's my brother. I guess we have to go. Mom's waiting on us for dinner."

"Bye Sasuke. See you tomorrow..." Naruto said waving. Inside she was dancing around happily. As soon as the car was gone, she ran inside up to her room, and jumped on her bed hugging her pillow. "Why does he do this to me?" She asked herself. Maybe Sunday she could get him out of her head.

---

Monday came quciker that Naruto had really wanted. She was allways excited when it came to school but today she was the opposite. She woke up and got ready for school, dressing in her boy's uniform. She ruffled her hair to make it look more... boyish. She brushed her teeth, and walked out the door with Tsunade and Jirayia.

She walked into her homeroom with Kakashi. Kakashi and Iruka were there "Hey Naru-chan." Kakashi said smiling. Naruto was the first in. She came to school early because Jirayia had to be at school to unlook the school before the teachers showed up.

"Mornin' Naruto." Iruka said to the young girl dressed as a boy.

"Good Mornin' Kaka-sensei, Ruka-sensei." Naruto said smiling back at back. She took her seat in her normal seat.

"You look upset. Wanna talk about it?" Kakashi asked putting down the orange book he had in his hands.

"Is everythink okay?" Iruka asked worried.

"I... just... How do you know if you like someone or not?" Naruto asked causing Iruka to smirk.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Kakashi asked winking.

"Well... He's in five of my classes." Naruto said blushing. "English, Math, Science, Woodshop, and Gym... and Homeroom."

"Did I place you next to this boy?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Naruto said laughing a bit. "In English you placed me next to some Gaara kid. I've sat next to him for three days and he won't talk." Naruto sighed.

"What about my class?" Kakashi asked. "Do you sit next to him then?"

"Noo... But my first day he was really sweet.." Naruto said turning red again.

"In Gai's class... Is your Drivers Ed partner?" Iruka asked cocking an eyebrow.

"M-maybe..."

"It's Uchiha!" Iruka said happily.

"You like Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi almost chocked.

"Yeah... We got into a fight over the weekend and he even apologised to me. Though he thinks I'm a boy... There's that drawback." Naruto said sighing.

"Wait... Lemme get this straight. The _Great Sasuke Uchiha_ came to your house and apologised?" Kakashi asked.

"He came over Saturday for a project. We got off on the wrong foot. He apologised, but so did I. He jsut did it first." Naruto explained.

"Maybe he likes you too." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Iruka yelled causing Kakashi to chuckle. "B-but he thinks I'm a boy!"

"His brother is gay, so maybe he's thinking it over. He might be trying to figure it out, so I don't know when the right time to tell him would be." Kakashi said.

"Somehow... I didn't think I'd be getting advise from Kakashi, the pervert who worked with my father." Naruto said laughing. Kakashi frowned, making Iruka laugh.

"It's okay... I love you all and of your pervertedness." Iruka said kissing Kakashi.

That's when Sakura and Ino walked in. "EEP!" The two screamed. "SOO HOTT!" THey yelled turning red. Iruka turned red as well, as Kakashi threw his arms around Iruka kissing his neck.

"Get a room you two!" Naruto yelled.

"This is my classroom. I can do as I please!" Kakashi said hugin Iruka closer.

"Doesn't Iruka have a homeroom to go watch over?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes... I do." Iruka said shyly. He kissed Kakashi goodbye and went off.

"Ruinin' my fun Naruto..." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"That's what I do best!" Naruto said smiling at Kakashi.

---

"WELCOME BACK CLASS!" Gai yelled as his students piled into his class.

"GAI-SENSEI! IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!" Lee shouted hyperly, like always.

"Come on Lee." Sakura said grabbing her boyfriend's wrist and draggin him away from the 'crazy Driver Ed/Health/Gym teacher'.

Shino, Tenten, and Temari walked in next. Naruto noticed something she hadn't before. Shikamaru would look at Temari, and Temari would look away. Temari would look at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru would look away. Naruto smiled and on the inside was sqeeling with delight. She nudged Shikamaru. "So you got your eyes on Temari, eh?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Wha?! No." Shikamaru said rather qucikly. Naruto could only smile.

"You do!" She sang.

"He does what?" Kiba asked.

"He-"

"NOTHING!" Shikamaru said.

"What did Shikamaru do, Naruto?" Choji asked.

"He's got his eyes on a special girl..." Naruto said in a dreamy voice.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked grining. Shikamaru mumbled a named under his breath. "What?" Kiba asked smiling. "We can't hear you. Speak up Shika."

"Temari..." Shikamaru whispered.

"YOU LIKE-" Kiba yelled. He was cut off with Shikamaru's hand. everyone was staring at him. "You like Temari?" Kiba asked in a whisper after everyone's eyes were off them.

"So, you like Hinata." Choji said causing Kiba to blush.

"KNEW IT!" Naruto whisper shouted grinning.

"Shut it. Choji, we all know who you like." Kiba said smiling.

"Yeah, Ino." Choji said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. He looked over to Ino, who was all over Sasuke, along with Sakura, who was going out with Lee. "Why is Sakura all over Sasuke? Isn't she with Lee?"

"Yeah, but Lee doesn't mind because he knows Sasuke owns like half the girls population, and Sakura is in love with him. She just tries to fit in. Lee said she's really nice." Choji said.

"Sakura nice? Haha. Don't make me laugh." Naruto said saracstially.

"It's true." Shikamaru said. "I've seen her when she's just with Lee."

"Wow..."

"OKAY CLASS! PLEASE GET WITH YOUR PROJECT PARTNERS!" Gai yelled.

"Have fun with Uchiha." Kiba said. Naruto nodded.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said smiling.

'No way he's the Naruto my brother's after... It couldn't be...' Sasuke thought staring at Naruto.

"Sauske? You in there?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said snapping out of his daze. "Ready to work?" Naruto nodded. 'It can't be her... Naruto's a him. A him. A him. Then... why am I atracted to him?'

_---TimeSkip-Thursday-AfterSchool--(To Lazy To Write Tuesday and Wednesday)_

"Bye Kiba, Shika, Choji!" Naruto yelled to her friends while running from Spanish class, to the principles office.Naruto turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Ouch... Sorry..." Naruto said rubbing her buttom.

"No promblem. It was my fault" Said the other person. Naruto looked to see Neji Hyuuga. "Why Naruto... How come everytime we meet your on the ground?" Neji asked smiling. Naruto blushed.

"I'm clumsy... I guess." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"I've been watching you the last two weeks you've been here Naruto." Neji said. "I really admire you." Neji said as Naruto stood up. "I don't know if you know this, but I'm bisexual. I've been out with plenty of girls and boys."

"Are... you h-hitting on me?" Naruto asked.

"You're so naive little Naru-kun." Neji said laughing slightly.

"Neji-san... I'm sorry... but I don't like you like that. I've known you two weeks. How can you be in love with me?"

"How can you be in love with Sauske?" Neji asked in an upset voice.

"I... What?" Naruto asked. "In love with Sasuke? No way!" Naruto yelled.

"He's in love with you." Neji said walking off with you.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked herself. She shook it out of her mind, and began walking to her grandmother and grandfather.

---

"What do you mean you're going out? You can't leave me here!" Naruto wined to her grandparents.

"It's our aniversity, and I'm taking yout grandmother out for dinner. That's that." Jirayia said.

"We'll be back in four hours. It's nine. No later the midnight, kay?" Tsunaed said. "You had dinner, but if you get hungry, find something. AND! If anything happens... Don't hesitate to call." Tsunade said leaving the house.

"Bye squirt." Jirayia said.

"Bye Jiji! Baachan!" Naruto said waving. "Have fun! AND JIJI! USE PROTECTION!" Both of her granparents glared at her. Naurto grinned at them both and shut the door. "Night to myself... Might as well do something." She sighed. Then her phone rang. She picked up the cordless. "Hello?"

_"NARUTO!" _It was Kiba. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Kib. What's up?" She asked.

_"You sound miserable... You okay?"_ Kiba asked concerned.

"Yeah. No one's home so I'm bored." Naruto said sitting down on her couch.

_"Nice."_ Kiba replied. _"So... You want us to cmoe over this weekend and work on the project again?"_

Naruto laughed. "If you just want to come over to and play games, then do it. Tomorrow after school? Ride home with me?"

"_YOU ROCK NARUTO!"_ Kiba shouted. _"I'll call Shika and Choji!"_

"You do that." Naruto said laughing. They said goodbye and hung up. The phone rang again. Naruto picked it up. "What is it Kiba?" She asked smiling. There was no reply. "Kiba? Hey... You there?"

_"This isn't Kiba..."_ Replied the mysteryous voice.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked.

_"Oh Naru-chan." _Naruto flinched at the way the person said her name. _"You should know by now."_

"I-Itachi..." Naruto whispered.

_"Bingo." _Itachi said laughing.

"H-how'd you get my number?" Naruto gulped.

_"That's not all I got Naru-chan. Don't look so scared. You don't look as cute." _Itachi said making Naruto freak out.

"What the fuck do you want bastard?!" Naruto yelled.

"You of course. You're alone tonight. I thought you'd need some conpany." Naruto heard the voice coming from behind her and not from the phone. She turned around to see Itachi in her house. He closed his cell. Naruto was shocked. The phone fell from her hand.

"Wha-How-When..."

"Naru-chan. You look a little pale. Why don't I help you?" Itachi asked with an evil smirk. Naruto gulped.

'He's... back... Come on Naruto! Don't be a pussy! MOVE!' She yelled to herself. She shut her eyes tightly as Itachi came closer and she couldn't move. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shivered. Soon another hand was on her mouth muffling her screams. She tried to kick the older man off, but he was too strong. "Now... Why is my Naru-chan dressed up as a boy? I want my Naru-chan back." Naruto got Itachi's hand off her mouth. Itachi was no pinning her to the couch.

"I was _never yours!_" Naruto yelled in his face. Itachi smiled and leaned in forcing a kiss on Naruto. She turned her head and Itachi smriked.

"Playing hard to get Naru-chan? You sure weren't playing ahrd to get with Sauske." Itachi said causing Naruto to turn to Itachi as soon as he mentioned Sasuke.

"How do you know Sauske? What deos he have to do with any of this?"

"He's my little brother." Itachi said smirking.

"No..." Naruto whispered. "No! Someone like him can't be related to someone like _YOU_!" She screamed.

"Oh yes. And because of him I was able to find out where you live." Itachi said. He leaned in kissing Naruto again. She couldn't move. She didn't have enough power to push him off or even move her head. "Someone help me...' Naruto pleaded in her head as Itachi started to slip his tounge into her mouth. He began undoing her jacket, that she had on, and then her shirt. She didn't have a bra on, which made Itachi happier. When she was just in her underwear and nothing else, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Naruto still couldn't move. 'I'm weak...' She said to herself as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Oh, don't cry Naru-chan." Itachi walked into Naruto's room with her in his arms. He layed her down on the bed, and got ontop of her. "It won't hurt as much _this time_." Itachi said.

"B-bastard." Naruto whispered letting tears fall from her eyes.

Itachi licked the tears from Naruto's face. "I know." Was all Itachi could say. "You ready Naru-chan?"

"Why me?" Naruto asked sobbing. "What did I do?"

"Naru-chan..." Itachi said caressing her face. "You're cute to adorable." He quickly removed his shirt and pants. He was now in his boxers, and she was still only in underwear. He took off his boxers, throwing them across the room. "Suck." Itachi told her putting his dick in her face. "Do it or something might just happen to your little family... maybe my own." Naruto didn't want anyone to get hurt, so she did as she was told. "Uhh... Naru-chan... I'm gonna cum..." Itachi moaning. Naruto gaged as Itachi cumed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Itachi pulled away from Naruto. He slid one hand up the inside of Naruto's thigh, causing her to moan slightly. (A/N: Even if you don't want to... your body's hormones take over causing you to moan... I don't know if I said that right, but it's true.) Using on hand, he slowly pulled Naruto's underwear off. "Naru... I'm so horny..." Itachi purred in her ear.

'Why does this happen to me? I don't want this... I don't want this...' Naruto shut her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at herself like this, or look a Itachi. Soon, she felt something very hand on the inner-side of her leg. She gulped. She knew what was next. Without anywarning Itachi pushed himself into her. Naruto's eyes popped openedas she screamed in pain. Itachi didn't even let her get used to him inside of her, he just continued to pump in and out of Naruto harder and fast until he came inside of her. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my Naru-chan. Sleep tight." Itachi said laughing. He put on his clothes and left, leaving a very hurt Naruto covered in red and white substances. She just pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

---

**_A/N: POOR NARU-CHAN! TT I feel bad now... What happeneds when Tsunade and Jirayia come home to... _this_? Will they be able to cope with it? How will Minato and Kushina deal with it? Kyuubi and Haku? What happens when Kiba, Shika, Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke are all wondering where Naruto is? Find that out in "Chapter Seven: Where's Naruto?"  
I'd like to that everyone who was reviewed to my story so far! Luffles you all!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	7. Chapter Seven: What Happened?

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa.

**Chapter Seven: What Happened?**

"NARUTO!?" Tsunade yelled. It was only eleven. "We brought ramen!" She called up the stairs.

"She must be sleeping." Jirayia said.

"I'm gonna go check no her." Tsunade said walking up the stairs. "Naruto?" She asked knocking on the door. There was no reply. She opened the door, it was dark. "Naruto?"

"Tsu-Tsu... Baachan..." Naruto mummbled.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade asked concerned. She flipped the light switch and screamed. Jirayia came running up the stairs and he was shocked to come into his grandaughters room to see his wife over his recently abused grandaughter. "Naruto... What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I-Ita...chi..." Naruto mumbled.

"That bastard." Jirayia cursed.

"Call the hospital NOW!" Tsunade yelled, tears streaming down her face. Jirayia picked up the phone and quickly dialed '911'. "Come on Naru.. Stay with me." Tsunade said hold the naked, brused, and in pain Naruto in her arms.

"Thankyou Baachan..." Naruto mummbled into Tsunade's chest. "Baa...chan.. I'm tired... I'm going to take... a nap..." Naruto quickly fell asleep.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said as tears fell from her face onto the girl. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

The ambulance arrived very soon after Jirayia called. Tsunade and Jirayia hopped in with them. AT the hospital, Naruto was put into special care. It was Tsunade who had to call Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Haku. She couldn't stop crying, not till she knew Naruto was safe.

---

"Haku... you're over again?" Minato asked as he noticed Kyuubi and Haku come down the stairs.

"He's like the son we never had." Kushina said laughing.

"Am I not welcomed anymore?" Haku asked. Kyuubi laughed.

"No. Get out of her gay boy." She said hugging the boy. "I love you Haku."

"Sure..." Haku said rolling his eyes. The phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Kyuubi said happily jumping off Haku. She ran to the wall, where the phone hang. "Hello, Namekaze residence. Kyuubi speaking." She said all cheerful. No one anwsered at first, all she could hear was someone crying. "Hello?" She asked confused. Kushina looked at hre daughter.

"Who is it Kyuu?" Kushina asked.

"Don't know." Kyuubi replied. "Hello?" She asked into the phone again.

"Kyuubi..." It was Tsunade. "I need to speak with your father..." Why was she crying?

"Baachan... You okay?" Kyuubi asked causing Minato and Kushina to stare at her. Minato quickly took the phone.

"You okay mom?" He asked concerned.

"I... I'm fine... Kinda... It's not me... It's-It's... N-Naruto..." Tsunade stuttered.

"Mom. What happened?" Minato asked in a firm voice.

"Naruto..." Tsunade bursted out crying even more. "She's... in the hospital..." Tsunade was crying so much Minato wasn't sure f he heard correctly.

"WHAT!?" Minato yelled cauing all eyes on him. "She's in the hospital?" Minato whispered.

"I'll explained it all when you come up here... I'm sorry..." Tsunade was still mummbling.

"Wait mom. One question... Who did it?" He whispered.

"Akastuki." Tsunade replied. Mianto fists became tight.

"Alright. On my way. How long should I take off work? Month? Two?" Minato asked.

"Two should do fine... Kyuubi and Haku can go to school here in that time." Tsunade anwsered.

"Got it." Minato nodded.

"It may be longer you know..." Tsunade said.

"I know..." Minato said softly. "Bye mom. See you soon. Take care of Naruto will ew get up there." He hung up the phone. "Shit." He cursed. He went back to the family. "Pack. We're leaving."

"What happened?" Kushina asked.

"Why was Baachan crying?" Kyuubi asked.

"Akatsuki got to Naruto again..." Minato said.

"WHAT!?" Kyuubi and Haku yelled. "Why are we sitting here! Let's go!"

"We'll be there a while, pack." Minato said.

"NO TIME! I HAVE CLOTHES THERE! LET'S GO!" Kyuubi yelled. "MY SISTER'S IN THE HOSPITAL! YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Kyuubi!" Kushina yelled. "We're all worried, but we need to get ready. Now go pack."

"Am I going?" Haku asked.

"Only if you want to." Kushina said. Haku nodded. Of course he did!

---

Around three in the morning, the four arrived at the hosiptal. Tsunade was asleep in the chair next to Naruto. Jirayia was awake, outside the door. He saw Minato and Kushina. He hugged them both.

"What happened?" Kushina asked.

"Itachi got to her again." Jirayia replied.

"That bastard." Kyuubi mummbled. She looked through the window. Naruto was attached to abunch of tubes. Tsuande was in there asleep. "Naruto... Why you?" Haku put his arm around Kyuubi.

"Wanna go in?" He asked. She nodded.

The five of them walked in the door, waking Tsunade. Her face was stained with tears. Kushina began crying as she looked at her daughter like this. "Oh Naru-chan..." Kushina said hold her daughter's hand.

---

Seven in the morning, school began in an hour. Kushina and Minato were on a bench beside Naruto's bed, Tsunade was still in her chair, Jirayia had fallen asleep on the floor, next to the chair his wife was in, Haku had fallen asleep against the bed, and Kyuubi was the only one awake. She was pacing back an fourth, waiting for Naruto to wake. "Come on Naruto... Wake up..." Kyuubi whispered pacing back and fourth infront of Naruto's bed.

"If... you keep doing that... you'll get dizzy..." Kyuubi heard a faint mummbled. She looked at Naruto who was smiling weakly.

"Na-Naruto..." Kyuubi started crying. She ran over and hugged Naruto, who winced. "Sorry..." Kyuubi sat on the bed next to Naruto. "So... It was Itachi?" Naruto nodded.

"Wanna know something?" Naruto asked leaning her head on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Like what?" Kyuubi asked leaning her head on Naruto's.

"Itachi... he's Sasuke's brother..." Naruto whispered.

"What? Ouch..." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah..." Naruto mummbled.

"So you okay?" Kyuubi asked her sister.

"Besides the fact that my whole body's in pain, and the guy I like has a brother who raped me twice and he doesn't even know... Then I'm fine." Naruto said jokingly.

"How can you put up with it? I would've cracked by now..."

"Because I have a really great family and really great friends." Naruto said truthfully.

"Well, we're all staying up here for a couple weeks. So I'm gonna be going to your school with you. Only one thing, you probably won't start school for another couple days."

"Being at school with you, Haku, Sasuke, Kiba, Shika, and Choji... This should be fun." Naruto said laughing, which caused her a little pain, but she didn't mind.

"And that pink haired bitch we have to kill... What was her name? Sakuabitch?" Kyuubi asked smirking.

"Sakura." Naruto said correcting her sister and laughing.

"Right... Sakura... I like mine better."

"Me too."

"You tired?"

"Kinda..."

"You've been through a lot... Go to sleep Naru-chan." Kyuubi kissed her sister's head. Naruto laid down.

"Don't go.." Naruto mummbled. Kyuubi nodded. Kyuubi stayed seated on the bed next to Naruto. She began to run her finger through Naruto's short hair humming _'Hust little baby.'_

Haku smiled as he saw Kyuubi lay down next to Naruto, falling asleep. He was never asleep. How could he without knowing Naruto was okay? Now he could though. He sighed silently and layed down. "Sleep well my sisters... Sleep well..."

---

At Konoha High, the students were just arriving. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were wondering where Naruto was. He was usually the first one in. "Kakashi-sensei... Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her teacher.

"He didn't come in today. Actually... Nor did Nurse Tsunade or Jirayia-sama..." Kakashi said thinking. "I'm sure they're okay."

"Hey Hinata." Shikamaru called. The girl turned around to the three boys. "We're going to Naruto's today after school. If you wanna check on him, you can come with." Hinata smiled at the three.

"I'd love too." She anwsered. Kiba blushed. Hinata would be with him this afternoon. Maybe he could tell her about his feelings...

Sasuke was on the other side of the room wondering where Naruto was as well. 'Maybe... I'll go with them. Or I'll show up before them. Yeah... That'll do.'

---

**_A/N: I know it's short... but this is what happened. I'm sitting here typing Chapter Seven and it was super long and it wouldn't be done for a while... SOOO!!! I cut it. This is like... the first one/third of it. MEANING!!! The next chapter, Chapter Eight, will be really long! Please click the little "GO" button and Review! It makes me happy:) Happiness makes the world go round and round and round and makes up throw up! XD  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	8. Chapter Eight: Where's Naruto?

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa. REVIEW! IF YOU DO I'LL HAVE YOUR BABIES! XD

**Chapter Seven: Where's Naruto?**

Right aftre school Sasuke his mother to drive him up to Naruto's. She dropped him off and drove off. When he got there he rung the doorbell. Tsunade anwsered. "Sasuke-kun..." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke could tell she'd been crying.

"Is... Naruto here?" Sasuke asked. A tall man with short blonde hair showed up, along with his principal.

"No... Naruto's not here right now." The blonde man said.

"Ohh... When will he be back?" It wasn't Sasuke who asked that. Sasuke turned around to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Hinata had asked. Sauske saw the blonde man whisper something into his principal's ear. The older man nodded.

"So you're all Naruto's friends, eh?" The blonde man asked smirking. "I'm Naruto's father, Minato."

"If you're all here... where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't freak out... but Naruto's in the hospital." Minato said the first part, and Tsunade finished it off.

"HOSPITAL!?" All five of them screamed. The three adults nodded in unison. "H-how?" Hinata asked.

"That's... private. If you would like, I can take you up there." Minato offered.

"Yes, thankyou." Sasuke said.

"I'll be back." Minato said to his parents.

---

"Wait here..." Minato told the five kids as they reached a door. "I haev to see if Naruto's okay for visitors..." Minato said then walking into the room.

"What brings you here Uchiha?" Kiba asked now that they were alone.

"I came to check on Naruto." Sauske anwsered.

"Since when do you care for anyone?" Choji asked.

"Isn't... It obvious?" Hinata asked.

"He likes Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You're gay?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No." Sauske anwsered. "Naruto's just a friend."

"Sure..."

In the room was Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Haku. "Naru-chan... you have friends from school here."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled causing more pain on her body. "I don't look like aboy if you haven't noticed!"

"Maybe you should tell them.." Kyuubi said. She was seated on the bed on the right side of Naruto. Haku was on her left side.

"Guess... who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh... their names... I believe Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke."

"SAUSKE!" Naruto yelled. "What! No..." She fell backwards into her pillow. "Why..." She said staring up at the celling.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"First... Naruto's developed a crush. Second... She looks like this. Third... There gonna wanna know what happened... Fourth..." Haku stated.

"Fourth... Sasuke's brother is Itachi." Kushina and Minato gasped when Naruto said this. "He doesn't know though. He doesn't even know his brother's in a gang. His brother told their family he was a cop." Naruto explained.

"You on for a challange?" Kyuubi asked putting one arm around Naruto. She nodded.

"Would you like us to leave?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi nodded. Kushina dragged Minato out the door. "You five can go in now." They nodded. When they walked in they saw Naruto on a bed... To her left was Kyuubi... To her right was Haku. Kiba was the first to notice something different about Naruto.

"Uhh... Naruto..." Kiba started.

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered.

"You... have boobs." Kiba pointed out.

"So it looks I do." Naruto said jokingly. Choji chuckled.

"Are you in the hospital for like... boob inplants? Sex change?" Kiba wondered only to get nudged by Shikamaru.

"Even I could tell Naruto was a girl the whole time. Girly voice... Girly everything." Shikamaru said. Kiba could only stare at his friend in confusion.

'Shikamaru had known all along?' Kiba wondered. He wondered if Choji had known... Probably not. Even Hinata looked like she had no idea.

"Naruto...chan..." Hinata said getting this through her head. She had told no one, but she was attracted to Naruto. Now she was confused.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. In his head he was thinking others things as well. 'So she is Naruto Namekaze. The girl Itachi's after... At least she's a girl... meaning I'm not gay.'

"I... uhh... nothing." Naruto said hanging her head.

"Nothing couldn't put you in the hospital." Sasuke replied. 'Something had to of happened to her... And I wanna know.'

"Can too!" Haku yelled trying to protect his friend.

"Since when did you care about people other than yourself Uchiha?" Kiba asked rudely.

"Since... I..." Sasuke wasn't sure when. Well, he had always cared for his parents and brother, he just thought they didn't care about him. Now Naruto... He cared for her. He'd admited it to himself as well. His mother and brother had helped him figure out that he had a crush on her, who was a him. Now even Sasuke was confused.

"Look... I just can't tell you... I'm sorry... Maybe one day, but now... I just can't..." Naruto said to her friends.

"So are you going to tell everyone in out class about you being a boy?" Choji asked.

"I won't be in school for a couple days... It hurts for me to walk." Naruto admited.

"Oh... sorry." Choji wishpered.

"Not your fault!" Kyuubi said. "And Haku and I are going to your school too! We'll be there for a month or two... Maybe longer." She said smiling.

"I say we tell everyone about Naruto being a girl so when she comes in..." Haku started.

"They won't believe us till we show them." Kyuubi stated. Haku nodded.

"This is kinda akward..." Kiba said nervously.

"I'm the same Naruto. I had boobs and everything before, just... hid them." Naruto said.

"Are you even Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... no." Naruto said smirking "My name's Naruto Namekaze. My mom's maiden name was Uzumaki, so I used it."

"A-are you still going to go by that name?" Hinata asked.

"It would be kind of weird just to tell everyone 'Hi. You all know me as the boy Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm really a girl named Naruto Namekaze'. That'll work." Naruto said laughing.

"Why did you hide yourself as a boy?" Sasuke asked.

"She said she didn't wanna tell us anything, Uchiha." Kiba said. He didn't like Sasuke very much, Kyuubi and Haku noticed.

"I'll tell you..." Naruto said. She took a long breath. "I'm being chased by a gang..." She explained.

'A gang?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Itachi's after Naruto... Who else is? Does Naruto have _that_ big of a record to have th police and a gang after her?'

"A gang?" Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata asked at once.

"Yeah... They go by Akatsuki." Naruto continued.

"I've heard of them. They injured a bunch of people down in some city of Rutter Colony..." Shikamaru said thinking back. "...Weren't they arrested?"

"Half correct." Kyuubi said.

"There was ten of them... Only six got arrested." Haku said. Naruto hung her head. "We thought they were all gone."

"What are there names? The ones still out there." Hinata asked curiously.

"I-I don't know..." Naruto lied. She looked up and her eyes met Sasuke's. She quickly hung her head again.

"You know don't you?" Sasuke asked. He knew Naruto knew, just by the look in her eyes.

"I- No... I don't..." Naruto whispered. How could she tell them all with Sauske _right there_!? It was _his _brother for crying out loud!

"Maybe we can help. Be on lookout or something." Choji asked hopefully helping.

"Won't help." Kyuubi said. "She knows. She's just to terrified to tell their names."

"They'll know if I tell. Then they'll come after you all." Naruto whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Well... what did they do to you?" Kiba asked. Naruto winced at remembering. Kyuubi put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi who was smiling. Naruto let a small smile show.

"I don't want any pity or anything..." Naruto said.

"Got it." Four of them said. Sasuke was still quiet.

"When I was twleve, the ten of them ganged up on me, and raped me." Hinata gasped. "At age fourteen six of them were arrested. I thought I was safe, untill..." She took a breath. "three weeks ago. We were on out way to the first day of school and we were attacked by the four not arrested. That's how I ended up here in Konoha, for saftey." They all nodded, even Sasuke. "Last night, the leader... he found out where I lived. He was stalking me... in a way. Once he found out for sure where I was... The night my grandparents just happened to be out... He showed up. I was raped... again." She said again so softly that they could barely hear it. Everyone was surpirsed. They didn't know someone could live such a back life. Kiba was confused.

"B-but I called you lastnight to see if we were allowed over today." Kiba said confused.

Naruto chucled slightly. "Funny story... right after you and I hung up, he called my house, showed up behind me, and raped me."

"I feel bad now.." Kiba mummbled.

"Not your fault." Haku told the boy.

"Will you be okay Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Please don't call me that..." Naruto said. "He called me that... and only that..." Naruto said. Hinata apologised.

"So what are their names?" Kiba asked. "If we happen to like... see them... you know..."

"I can't name them." Naruto simply said. Just then Minato and Kushina walked in. "I can't let them get to you guys as well." She whispered to hefself. They didn't hear, buy Kyuubi and Haku did.

"Everything okay in here?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah mom." Kyuubi and Naruto said at the same time.

"Well... Doctor says you need to rest, so everyone's gonna have to go home. You'll see them at school next Monday." Kushina explained.

"I have to wait till next Monday?!" Naruto wined. "I'm going to be stuck here till then?!"

"No. You'll be back with youre grandmother." Minato explained.

"And you guys?" Kyuubi asked.

"You three will be here for the rest of the year, but we have a job. We'll be up every weekend." Minato said. Kushina nodded.

"We're going home tomorrow, kay? That's when you get out." Kushina said. "Now you all need to get out. Ky, Haku... You two. She needs rest."

"Wait..." Naruto said. "I need to speak to Kyuubi..." Naruto said. "..And Sasuke." She added. Was Kiba shocked when he heard Sauske's name added. When had the two become such good friends? Were they even friends?

Kyuubi sat on the bed with Naruto. Sasuke stood by the door. Naruto pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I take it you know someting..." Naruto said looking down at her knees.

"Like what?" Sauske asked nonchalontly.

"You have to know something Sasuke. Don't play with me. I don't like being played with..." She said. "I get enough of it from you brother..." She mummbled to herself.

"Look... You're name is Naruto Namekaze... My brother's a cop. He said he was after a girl my age by the name of Naruto Namekaze. That's you... Why are you being chased by the cops? Is it because of this gang?"

"You have it all wrong boy." Kyuubi said chuckling. "So so wrong."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled.

"What? He should know..." Kyuubi started. She turned right to Sasuke, looking him in the eyes. "He has the right to know that he lives with a r-"

"Ky!" Naruto cut her off. Kyuubi sighed.

"I live with a what now?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"The names of the gang... The four still out... Kisame," Naruto started. She knew Sasuke heard that name before by the look on his face.

'Kisame?!' Sasuke yelled in his head.

"Deidara... Sasori..." She continued.

'No...' Sasuke said in his head. 'Can't be...'

"And... the leader... Itachi." Naruto mumbled.

"NO! You're lying!" Sasuke yelled.

"DID SHE MAKE THESE NAMES UP!?" Kyuubi yelled. "I don't even get why she likes a prick like you!" Kyuubi whispered so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Sasuke... I didn't want to tell you... but it was Itachi... I wasn't supposed to tell you though because he said he's hurt you... and I don't want that to happen." Naruto said softly, but Sauske heard her.

"I... he... he couldn't have... It's in possible... He was working last night..." Sasuke mummbled.

"Do these scars lie?" Naruto aske pointing to the scars on her cheeks. "When I was twelve, Itachi have these to me as a _gift_, he so called it. It was so I could never forget him."

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said opening the door. He then walked out. 'He couldn't have... He couldn't have... Not Itachi... Not him...'

That nigth Naruto had asked the doctors if Kyuubi and Haku could stay with her. Her doctor said yes. Kyuubi told Haku what had happened, and he didn't like Sasuke very much anymore.

Sasuke went home to an emtpy house. His father was out on a business trip, his mother was out shopping, and his brother was out _working._ Either Itachi was working or Itachi was at college. But one question stayed in his mind. 'How did Naruto get those names? He never told her about Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, or Itachi...' Could his brother really have raped the girl he has a crush on... Naruto?

---

**_A/N: Sorry... I know I said this would be like... super long... but again I cut it. XD I like shorter chapters for some reason... This chapter is like 800-900 words longer than the last one! So it is longer... :) I just try to find a way around everything.  
Hey you... Yeah you readin' tis... Do you see tat lil green button? Tah one wif da "GO" printed on it... Click it! Then leave a review! It makes me happy! And like I said at da top... I'll have yo baybays! lol.  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	9. Chapter Nine: Kyuubi and Haku

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa.

**Chapter Nine: Kyuubi and Haku**

Monday Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji told the teachers that Naruto was sick, and might be out for a while. Neither of them had talked to Sasuke, not even Hinata. Tuesday night Naruto was allowed to go home. That was when Kushina and Minato left. Wednesday Haku and Kyuubi started school at Konoha High.

_**Name: **__Kyuubi Namekaze  
__**Locker Number: **__1103  
__**Locker Combo: **__42 - 5 - 23  
__**Homeroom: **__Kakashi. 104A.  
__**First Period: **__Iruka. English. 106A.  
__**Second Period:**__ Gai. Gym/Health. Gymnasium/209B.  
__**Third Period:**__ Anko. Science. 223B.  
__**Fourth Period:**__ Gemna. Art. 203B.  
__**Fifth Period: **__Kakashi. Math. 104A.  
__**Sixth Period: **__Raidou. Social Studies. 205B.  
__**Seventh Period:**__ Asuma. Wood Shop. 178A.  
__**Eighth Period:**__ Kurenai. Spanish. 143A._

_---_

_**Name: **__Haku  
__**Locker Number: **__1104  
__**Locker Combo: **__0 - 34 - 12  
__**Homeroom: **__Kakashi. 104A.  
__**First Period: **__Iruka. English. 106A.  
__**Second Period:**__ Gai. Gym/Health. Gymnasium/209B.  
__**Third Period:**__ Anko. Science. 223B.  
__**Fourth Period:**__ Gemna. Art. 203B.  
__**Fifth Period: **__Kakashi. Math. 104A.  
__**Sixth Period: **__Raidou. Social Studies. 205B."  
__**Seventh Period:**__ Asuma. Wood Shop. 178A.  
__**Eighth Period:**__ Kurenai. Spanish. 143A._

"You'll love it here." Kiba said to his new friends.

"What about Haku?" Kyuubi asked. "Will they accept him?" She asked acting like his big sister.

"I can take care of myself. If they try to make fun of me... I'll rape them with a-"

"Haku!" Kyuubi yelled. Haku only smiled at the strawberry blonde girl.

"So you boht have the same schedual as Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Both nodded.

"So you're in most classes with us then!" Choji said happily.

"Guess so." Kyuubi said smiling.

They got to Homeroom, and only a few people were there. Kakashi wasn't there though. "Must be with Iruka." Kiba said laughing.

"I can't wait to see Iruka!" Kyuubi said squealing. "It's an odd day meaning we have him today!"

"Calm down foxy."

"Hey! I told you after we broke up _never_ to call me that again!" Kyuubi almost shouted. Haku chuckled.

"To me, Naruto looks more like a fox." Kiba said thinking about his friend.

"So was it weird for you having to pretend she was a boy?" Choji asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"I just can't believe it got out..." Kyuubi said lowering her voice. She sounded upset now. "And she was such a pretty girl with her long blonde hair, and now it's short."

"Not really... It's longer than most guys." Shikamaru said.

"Hers was as long as mine." Haku said playing with his hair.

Aftre everyone had come into the classroom... Kakashi still was gone. When he finally arrived, Kyuubi noticed his hair a little messed up and she chuckled. He still had his little orange book in hand. "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"I got stuck with a little dolphin." Kakashi said apologising.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh. Iruka ment Dolphin. He was actually telling the truth.

"Who do we have here?" Kakashi asked looking at the two new students. Kyuubi and Haku both stood up.

"I am Kyuubi Namekaze. New student. This is like my best friend in the world, beside my sister, Haku." She said pointing at the boy.

"He's a boy?" Tenten asked.

"This reminds me of when Naruto came in." Ino said. "What's with all the guys looking like girls?"

"Well... I guess you could say cause I'm gay... but I like long hair." Haku explained.

"Welcome Kyuubi and Haku. Give Naruto my reguards." Kakashi said taking his seat. Kyuubi nodded and sat down.

"Will do Kakashi-sensei." Haku said sitting down as well.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot next to Gaara and Neji. "You okay Sasuke?" Neji asked his friend.

"Yeah... Fine..." Sasuke muttered.

"What's up?" Gaara asked. Lee and Shino then joined in.

"Nothing." Sasuke shot at Gaara and Neji.

"Sasuke? You don't look to well." Lee said noticed Sasuke looked more pail than usual.

"Sleep much?" Shino asked.

"No... No sleep at all. I'm so confused..." Sasuke said.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing..." Sauske said again. They didn't ask again. They knew not to ask again. Who knew what Sasuke could've done. He might have gone off on them.

First period Kyuubi was excited. 'Iruka! Iruka! Iruka!' She sung in her head. How she missed that man. She also had to tell him he picked a nice man. As soon as Haku and Iruka reached Iruka's room, Kyuubi literally tackled him! "RUKA!" Kyuubi yelled hugging him. It startled Iruka, but he then noticed the girl and smiled.

"Hello Kyuubi." Iruka said hugging her back. "Hello Haku." Iruka said to the boy.

"Hey Iruka."

"Kakashi's really hott, 'Ruka." Kyuubi said smiling, and Iruka blushed.

"T-thanks..." Iruak was really pink.

Next was science with Anko. How..._fun_... Well, maybe _fun_ was not the correct word to use there.

"Since we have two new students... I thought we could change partners." The solar symstem project was over... so she could change them if she wanted to. "Okay. Starting with you." She pointed at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi right?" Kyuubi nodded as Anko spoke. "You're with Neji." Neji smirked as he heard his named called. This girl was cute. He knew he couldn't have Naruto, he belonged to Sasuke now. Wait... was that what was bothering Sasuke? "Sakura and Ino, still together." The two cheered. "Temari and Tenten. Hinata... you'll be with Naruto when he gets back. Till then, work with Sasuke and Kiba." Sasuke didn't like that. Kiba was friends with Naruto... "Choji and Shikamaru. Shino and Lee. Lastly, Gaara and Haku. Now I want you all to get with your partners and work on these worksheets. We're doing elements. I know... You're all thinking 'Didn't we learn these in like seventh grade?' and you did, but every pair will have to select five elements and do a project on all five. No group can do the same five. We'll start this when Naruto gets back. Till then... just get with your partner and get facts on elements." When Anko finished up, she sat down at her desk. Everyone knew to get with their partners so they did.

"Uchiha." Kiba said to Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke said back to him.

"Why am I paired with you?" Kiba asked.

"Same question back."

"Don't fight Kiba-kun, Sasuke-san." Hinata said.

"Hn."

"So how did you and Naruto become friends?" Kiba asked.

"Don't bring _her_ up right now." Sauske hissed.

"Why did Naruto-chan wanna talk to you Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I can't talk to her anymore. Her and her sister are liars." Sasuke said.

"How can you say that?" Kiba asked angerly.

"Didn't you like her Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"You did?" Kiba was surpried.

"Who told you that?!" Sasuke asked Hinata furiously.

"N-Neji-niisan..." Hinata whispered.

"Well, he lied too." Sasuke mumbled.

"You liked Naruto when she was a boy?" Kiba laughed.

"No! I hate her! She's a liar! She said my broth-" Sasuke cut off in mid sentence.

"Itacih-san?" Hinata asked. "What did he do?"

"You have a brother?" Kiba asked.

"Look. Itachi did nothing. Naruto's a liar." Sasuke ended it at that. He spoke no more.

Over to Kyuubi, she was getting to know Neji Hyuuga a little more. "So Kyuubi Namekaze, right?" Neji asked.

"Yep. That's me. And you may know Naruto, my sibling." Kyuubi didn't want to say brother or sister, so she said sibling.

"Really now?" Neji asked. "Your both the same age and have different last names."

"I was adopted into Naruto's family after my mother died, though we've been friends since before my parents passed away." Kyuubi explained.

"We're very similar then."

"How?" Kyuubi asked in disbelief. She knew Neji was hitting on her... It was obvious.

"I live with my uncle and his two daughters since my father died when I was five." Neji explained. Kyuubi couldn't believe it... They acctually _were_ similar... And he _was_ cute.

Next class Haku and Kyuubi had was Math with Kakashi. Kakashi was still a little tired from this morning's shenanigan he had with Iruka-sensei. Almost everyone by now knew him and Iruka were a couple, but the girls still thought Kakashi was hott. Even Kyuubi would drool over him, but she had her eyes on another person...

Kakashi didn't speak much to the class. He gave a quick 'hello' then pointed to the board which had some book pages and work problem numbers on it. That ment get to work when he pointed at the board.

After Math class was Woodshop. Kyuubi only enjoyed Woodshop for one reason and one reason only... because of the people in her class: Kiba, Shikamaru, Haku, but no Choji or Hinata. Naruto would be in this class when she was okay again. Sasuke was in this class which Kyuubi was pissed about. He was in everyone on of her odd day classes. Haku was happy because Gaara was in that class. Haku was flirting a lot with Gaara troughout the day, Kyuubi noticed. She also noticed Gaara wasn't flirting back, but he also noticed Haku was flirting with him. The most important reason Kyuubi was happy was because Neji Hyuuga was in this class as well. Seemed he was in all of Kyuubi's odd day classes like Sasuke. She picked up a few things: Sakura and Lee were dating. Tenten and Shino. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were like the best friends who hated each other. Shino was hanging out with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. All the girls had invited Kyuubi to hang out with her, but she stayed with Haku, who usually _followed, _not stalked, but _'followed' _Gaara around. That was a good thing because Gaara followed Neji around. Erveything was pretty good for Kyuubi on her first day at Konoha High, all untill the last ten minutes of school. That was when Sasuke stopped Kyuubi at the end of Woodshop to talk to her about Naruto.

"Kyuubi... I need to talk to you..." Sasuke said. Haku was beside her. "...I guess you to Haku..." He sighed. "Look. How do you expect me to believe my brother did that? First off, he's a cop."

"So he says to you." Kyuubi muttered angerly. She really didn't want to listen to bullshit right now.

"Second, my brother told me that him and his partners were looking for a girl by the name of Naruto Namekaze. That she had done something bad, but he wouldn't tell me. Naruto could have made up those four names, because the four she named were my brothers and his partners."  
"Explaine the bruises and the fact that she was raped!" Kyuubi whispered, but angerly.

"Look... I don't know who to believe. I believe Naruto was raped, and she is a girl, and that she knows my brother, but I dont know if I can believe my brother did it." With that Sasuke walked away.

"He's in denial." Haku said as he watched Sasuke walk away. "He knows his brother did it, he just can't face that truth."

"Maybe we should show him the truth." Kyuubi said smirking.

"How?" Haku asked.

"Baachan and Jiji are rich, correct?" Kyuubi asked. Haku nodded. "That means they have to have camera's around the place!"

"Meaning we get a camera and show it to Sasuke?" Haku asked putting one and one together.

"Yes!"

"Ky... I don't even want to see the video... Making him watch it would be harsh..." Haku said.

"Well... If we can just prove that Itachi was in Naruto's room... and show him that part... Then that'll be okay, right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Guess soo..." Haku said.

"Good! Now let's go find us a video!" Kyuubi announced happily.

"Ky..." Haku said stopping her.

"Yeah Haku?"

"We're still at school..."

"Oh." Kyuubi said dumbfounded. "I knew that. TO THE BUSES!" Haku sighed.

"We don't ride the bus..." He whispered to himself as Kyuubi ran ahead.

---

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Kyuubi can act real blonde sometimes... and she's the strawberry blonde, lol. How do you think Sauske will react to the video tape? Don't know. Find out in chapter ten! XD  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Truth Part One

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto as _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa.

**Chapter Ten: The Truth Part One**

Kyuubi and Haku got home with Jirayia, jumped out, and ran into the house. "We're home!" They yelled in unison. Tsunade came out of the kitchen. Jirayia gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ky, Haku. Do me a favor and take this up to Naruto." Tsunade said holding out a bowl a ramen. "She needs to eat something." Kyuubi nodded and took the bowl from her grandmother. "Dinner will be around six. Tell Naruto that as well." It was only two thirty. Tsunade hadn't gone to school this whoel week. She was taking off work to be home with Naruto.

Kyuubi took the food she was given and headed upstairs. Haku grabbbed a glass of milk for Naruto and followed.

"Wake up sleepy head." Kyuubi said walking into the room where Naruto was located. She was laying down on her bed, with her eyes wide open.

"I'm not asleep." She mummbled.

"Hungry?" Kyuubi asked. "It's ramen." Kyuubi said showing Naruto the bowl. Naruto smiled and took the bowl. She took a fork from Kyuubi as well, then the milk from Haku.

"How was your first day at Konoha High?" Naruto asked as she ate her ramen.

"Great. There's this really really cute guy there!" Kyuubi said.

"I found one too." Haku said with a wink. Naruto laughed.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Neji." "Gaara." Kyuubi and Haku said in unison. To Naruto it sounded like "Nejara." She blincked a couple times...

"Oh!" She said slapping herself slightly on her forehead. "Neji and Gaara, eh?" She asked laughing. "Neji's nice. He helped me on my first day of school, though he hit on me and told me he was bi..." Naruto said looking back on her first day. "Gaara's kinda quiet. He didn't talk much. Not durning class, but durning lunch he was a little talkative."

"Kiba told us it was you who brought the two groups together. Cause now him, Shino, Choji, Shika, and Lee are like bestfriends. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke are friends too, but they stay to themselves..." Nauto frowned when Kyuubi said Sasuke's name. When she noticed what she had said she apologised. "Naruto..." Kyuubi said softly. "Sasuke talked to us today..."

"After Woodshop..." Haku continued. "He doesn't believe that Itachi could... would do anything like that..." Naruto sighed.

"BUT!" Kyuubi yelled. "We have an idea to make him believe!" Kyuubi explained happily. Naruto just looked at her two friends in confusion as she ate her ramen. "Baachan and Jiji have cameras. What if we get Thursday night's video and show it to him. Not the rapin part, but Itachi in your room!"

"Would... that work?" Naruto asked a little conserned.

"Maybe." Haku said with no facial expression at the same time Kyuubi yelled, "Of course!"

"But what is he sees it, believe Itachi did it, and then feels sorry fro me and never talks to me again!" Naruto said wining.

"You really like him, huh?" Kyuubi asked laughing slightly. Naruto blushed and nodded her head. "Then... I'll figure something out before Friday! Count on me sis!" Kyuubi said as if she was in the army or something. Naruto just laughed.

"So how you feeling?" Haku asked. "It's only been five days. Can you move around?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt whne I move around, but Baachan won't let me leave the bed unless I have to use the bathroom." She sighed. "She's so over-protective."

"Baachan's just worried about you Naruto." Kyuubi said softly.

"I know.." Naruto whispered with a sigh.

"She doesn't want it to happen again." Kyuubi said continuing. "Or just him anywhere near you."

"I know..." Naruto whispered again.

"Get some rest Naruto. Dinners at six." With that Kyuubi got up and left the room.

"Don't worry. She's just pmsing." Haku said making Naruto smile a bit. "Do as Ky said, rest. We'll wake you up." Naruto nodded. Haku took the bolw and cup from Naruto. She layed down in the bed and pulled the covers up. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Sleep well Naruto." Haku said closing the door behind him.

---

Nightfall came and Kyuubi had finally discovered the whereabouts of the tapes. She had taken the video of Thursday night, and went into her room. She was scared to watch it, but put the video into her TV. How much pain did Naruto go through? Kyuubi wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of a lot of things. Watch the video or don't watch the video. She wasn't sure. Show the video to Sasuke or don't show the video to Sasuke. She wasn't sure.

Kyuubi sighed softly as she picked up the remote and pressed play. Her eyes were stuck on the screen as it began to play.

_"What do you mean you're going out? You can't leave me here!" Kyuubi watched Naruto wined to her grandparents._

_"It's our aniversity, and I'm taking yout grandmother out for dinner. That's that." Jirayia said._

_"We'll be back in four hours. It's nine. No later the midnight, kay?" Tsuaned said. "You had dinner, but if you get hungry, find something. AND! If anything happens... Don't hesitate to call." Tsunade said leaving the house._

_"Bye squirt." Jirayia said._

_"Bye Jiji! Baachan!" Naruto said waving. "Have fun! AND JIJI! USE PROTECTION!" Both of her granparents glared at her. Naurto grinned at them both and shut the door. "Night to myself... Might as well do something." She sighed. Then her phone rang. She picked up the cordless. "Hello?" Kyuubi couldn't hear what the other line was saying._ _"Hey Kib. What's up?" She heard Naruto ask the other person on the line, Kiba. "Yeah. No one's home so I'm bored." Naruto said sitting down on her couch. Naruto laughed at something Kiba said. "If you just want to come over to and play games, then do it. Tomorrow after school? Ride home with me?" There was a loud yelling noise from the phone. "You do that." Naruto said laughing. They said goodbye and hung up. The phone rang again. Naruto picked it up. "What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked into the phone. There was a pause of silence. "Kiba? Hey... You there?" Naruto asked. "Who is this?" Naruto asked a little concerned now. Kyuubi saw Naruto flinched. "I-Itachi..." Naruto whispered into the phone. "H-how'd you get my number?" Naruto stuttered. Naruto was now freaking out. "What the fuck do you want bastard?!" Naruto yelled._

_"You of course. You're alone tonight. I thought you'd need some conpany." Kyuubi watched as Itachi popped up behind her sister. He closed his cell. _

_"Wha-How-When..." _

_"Naru-chan. You look a little pale. Why don't I help you?" Itachi asked with an evil smirk. Naruto didn't move. She just sat there shocked. She shut her eyes tightly as Itachi came closer. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder, then his other hand was on her mouth muffling her screams. She kicked and screamed, but Itachi was holding her back. "Now... Why is my Naru-chan dressed up as a boy? I want my Naru-chan back." Itachi let go of Naruto's mouth and used both hands to pin her to the couch._

_"I was never yours!" Naruto yelled in his face. Itachi smiled and leaned in forcing a kiss on Naruto. She turned her head away from him._

_"Playing hard to get Naru-chan? You sure weren't playing hard to get with Sauske." Itachi said causing Naruto to turn to Itachi as soon as he mentioned Sasuke._

_"How do you know Sauske? What does he have to do with any of this?"_

_"He's my little brother." Itachi said smirking. _

_"No..." Naruto whispered. "No! Someone like him can't be related to someone like YOU!" She screamed._

_"Oh yes. And because of him I was able to find out where you live." Itachi said. He leaned in kissing Naruto again. She couldn't move. She didn't have enough power to push him off or even move her head. Itachi started to slip his tounge into her mouth. Then he began undoing her jacket, that she had on, and removing her shirt. Kyuubi noticed Naruto didn't have a bra on. Naruto was just in her underwear and nothing else now. Itachi picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "Oh, don't cry Naru-chan." Itachi walked into Naruto's room with her in his arms. He layed her down on the bed, and got ontop of her. "It won't hurt as much this time." Itachi said._

_"B-bastard." Naruto whispered letting tears fall from her eyes._

_Itachi licked the tears from Naruto's face. "I know." Was all Itachi could say. "You ready Naru-chan?"_

_"Why me?" Naruto asked sobbing. "What did I do?"_

_"Naru-chan..." Itachi said caressing her face. "You're cute to adorable." He quickly removed his shirt and pants. He was now in his boxers, and she was still only in underwear. He took off his boxers, throwing them across the room. "Suck." Itachi told her putting his dick in her face. "Do it or something might just happen to your little family... maybe my own." Naruto didn't want anyone to get hurt, so she did as she was told. "Uhh... Naru-chan... I'm gonna cum..." Itachi moaning. Naruto gaged as Itachi cumed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Itachi pulled away from Naruto. He slid one hand up the inside of Naruto's thigh, causing her to moan slightly. Using on hand, he slowly pulled Naruto's underwear off. "Naru... I'm so horny..." Itachi purred into her ear. Kyuubi felt like gagging.  
Naruto shut her eyes tight. Kyuubi watched in horror as Itachi slid his dick into Naruto without any signs of warning. He began pumping in and out of her until he came inside of her. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Naru-chan. Sleep tight." Itachi said laughing. He put on his clothes and left, leaving a very hurt Naruto covered in red and white substances. She just pulled her knees to her chest and cried._

Kyuubi pressed the stop button. "Oh my..." She whispered. "I should kill that bastard for this..." She whispered angerly gripping the remote. The remote cracked a bit from her grip. "Itachi... I will make sure you're punish for this..." She said swearing revenge on her sister.

---

Sasuke sat at home in his living room. His mother came in as he was thinking. "You okay Sasuke?" Mikoto asked walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey... mother... wha-what is Itachi wasn't a cop?" Sasuke asked.

"Then I guess he'd... he'd work somewhere else." She said jokingly.

"Well, what if he wasn't a cop and he was in some kind of... gang." Sauske asked nervously.

"I don't know. Why do you ask Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"You remember Naruto? The _boy _I had a crush on..." Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I remember him. What do you mean had? You don't like him anymore?"

"See... _He_ turned out to be a _she_..." Sasuke explained. "And she was in a... a... an _accident_ of some sort."

"Is she okay?" Mikoto asked taking a seat beside Sasuke.

"I think so... Not sure. Haven't seen her since Thursday, that's when it happened." Sauske told his mother. "But she... was raped..."

"Oh my! Poor thing!" Mikoto said gaping. "And you don't like her now because...?"

"I believe she lied to me..." Sauske whispered.

"What kind of lie?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"She... told me this gang called Akastuki was after her. There are four members in this gang: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi." Sasuke explained.

"I-Itacih? Sasori? Deidara? Kisame? No... she must have the wrong names."

"She said when she was twelve all ten of them got to her and raped her. Then... I guess a month or so ago, the four remaining members got to her. Itachi drove me over to Naruto's one day. He knew where she lived now. And now Naruto says Itachi raped her..."

"Our Itachi?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded.

_DING DONG_

Mikoto was still a little dumbfounded about this 'Naruto Itachi Thing', but she got up and anwsered the door. There stood a strawberry blonde girl. "Hi..." The girl said softly. "..I'm Kyuubi. Is Sasuke here?" Mikoto nodded and let Kyuubi in. Kyuubi followed Sasuke's mother into the living room.

"Kyuubi?!" Sasuke was surprised to see her of all people following his mother into the living room.

"Sasuke, just listen..." Kyuubi said. Sasuke stayed quiet. Mikoto looked back and fourth between the two. "I know you don't believe Naruto about anything..."

"Naruto?" Mikoto asked herself.

"...but I have proof. Though the proof... If a little... Gruesome..." Kyuubi explained.

"Wait, Sasuke... Who is this girl?" Mikoto asked her son.

"This is Naruto's sister, Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Look Mrs.Uchiha, Sasuke... I don't know how to tell you but Itachi did it." Kyuubi held up the video tape. "This video tape is from Thursday when Naruto was raped. Would you like to see the proof?" Kyuubi asked. Sasuke nodded eventough he was unsure if he wanted to or not. "I'm sorry Mrs.Uchiha for what you are about so see." Kyuubi gave the video to Mikoto who put it in the TV. Mikoto and Sauske had their eyes glued on the TV.

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Is... Is that my... my son?' She asked herself.

Sasuke couldn't believe it either. 'Itachi... no... He really did... He did do it... Itachi raped Naruto...'

Kyuubi pulled the video out of the TV when it was done. "I'm sorry I had to prove it to you that way Sauske, but you wouldn't believe Naruto..."

"My broter..." Sauske chuckled. "...He really did it, didn't he?" Kyuubi nodded.

"What... What am I to do?" Mikoto asked. "My son raped Naruto." She was still in shock. "I can't turn him in. He's my son."

"Mother... We have to." Sasuke said. "He's coming by on Friday." Sasuke explained. "We could have the police here and waiting." Mikoto nodded while tears dripped down her cheeks.

_--TimeSkip--Friday--(I know... You're all probably like 'HOW COULD YOU SKIP WHILE YOU'RE THERE! I'll let you in on some info that happened on Thursday... Long story short: Kyuubi and Haku had their even day classes... Mikoto stayed in bed all day... Kyuubi only told Haku and not Naruto of Friday... Sasuke didn't talk much Thurday, He was still shocked that Itachi would do such a thing.)--_

"So I'll see you after school Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked Sasuke during English. Sasuke was seated next to his friends Gaara and Neji. He nodded.

"See ya then Sasuke." Haku said smiling.

"Why are you hanging out with them after school today?" Neji snapped. Sasuke was with Kyuubi now? He stole Naruto's heart,now Kyuubi's?

In Gaara's mind he was wondering if Sasuke was gay. None of them knew Gaara was gay, but he was. When he found out Haku was gay, he screamed in delight... Not outloud of course, cause that'd be sooo un-Gaara-like. Now Haku was hanging out with Sauske and Kyuubi. Maybe Kyuubi and Sasuke had a thing? Is that why Neji was so upsey? He had his eyes set on the girl?

"I'm not going out with her or anything..." Sauske said. "I have my eyes on someone else."

"Naruto." Neji mummbled causing Sauske to blush.

"Well I know you want Kyuubi."

"At least I like a girl."

"So do I."

"Last time I checked... Naruto was a girl."

"..." Sasuke didn't want to say more. Maybe Naruto didn't want people to know he was a she yet. "Whatever." Sasuke mummbled. "Kyuubi and Haku are coming to my house afterschool because of my brother." Sasuke explained. "That's all I can say."

---

Itachi walked into his house. "Afternoon mother." Itachi said to Mikoto.

"Hey Itachi." She said with a fake smile.

"Are.. you okay mom?" Itachi asked conserned. She sighed.

"Noo..." She plopped down on the couch. "It's your father..." She whispered.

"Dad?" Itachi asked. Mikoto nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know when he's coming back. He said he'd be back in a month, not he's staying another monht." This was not a lie. Fugaku had called two says ago saying this. Mikoto had told Fugaku all about Naruto. Was Fugaku pissed. Mikoto had convinced him to staying another month, though she wanted her husband back, it was an excuse to mope around.

"It'll be okay mom." Itachi said smiling and patting his mother on the back.

"I don't get it." Mikoto said smiling up at her son.

"What?"

"How someone as nice and sweet as my own son... could do something like that..." Mikoto said the last part frowning. Itachi got the hint: His mother knew.

"Who knows? How do you know?" Itachi went off. "Who told you?" He got right up in his mother's face. Was he lucky or what that Sasuke wasn't home yet? Mikoto started crying. "WHO TOLD YOU!?" By now Itachi was grabbing his mother's face, his hand under her chin, fingers cupping his face tighly, and he was aggressive.

"How could you do something like that Itachi?" Mikoto asked not anwsering his question.

"WHO TOLD YOU MOTH-"

"You're no son of mine." Mikoto interupted him with a calm voice, a little shakey because she was crying. Itachi tossed his mother to the side, litterally.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Not here."

"Does he know?"

"Don't know."

"How did you find out?"

"Don't know."

"Who told you?"

"Don't-"

"Say don't know one more time and I'll cut your tounge out." Itachi hissed sharply at the woman. Itachi was now standing looking down at his mother who was on the ground. "I'm not afriad to hurt you mother."

"I don't want you to go to jail Itachi..." His mother whispered. "I know you've done something wrong, but we can find a way to make everyone forget-"

"This is who I am."

"This..." Mikoto finished.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. No cop, but leader of a gang."

"And are you proud of your job?"

"Yes." Itachi said with a wicked smile. "Yes I am."

"You're sick Itachi." Mikoto spat at him.

"I know." His smile got even more creepier.

---

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled walking through the door with Kyuubi and Haku. "Home." He called out. No reply. He walked into the kitchen. "Mom?" Kyuubi and Haku began looking too. They then checked the living room. "Mom?"

"Mrs.Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked around. He cought a sight of a leg. "Oh god no." He ran over to find his mother laying on the floor passed out. She had blood coming out of her mouth. She had a bruise on her left cheek, where it looked like Itachi had punched her... That explained the blood. Her clothes were wrinkly. "Mom...?" Sauske whispered kneeling down beside her. Kyuubi was on the othre side. Haku behind her head. Sasuke gently pulled her head up and placed it on his knees.

"Mikoto?" Kyuubi whispered. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Sa... suke..." Mikoto whispered.

"Shh..." Sasuke said trying to make his mother save her strength.

"S-s-sasuke... It-tachi... n-needs to... be ...st-stopped." Mikoto whispered.

"Call 911. Hurry." Sauske said to Kyuubi, who quickly got up and rushed to the nearest phone. "We'll get Itachi, mom. Don't worry." Mikoto smiled. She picked her hand up and placed it on Sasuke's cheek.

"You're... a good... boy Sasuke... Don't change... for anyone... Don't turn... out like... Itacih..." Mikoto whispered.

"Never in my life will I." He put his hand on his mother's hand, which was still on his cheek. Sasuke did something he hardly does...

Sasuke Uchiha smiled _and _cried.

---

**_A/N: Long chapter! More truths to come! Where's Itachi? What happens when Sasuke finds Itachi? What happens when Naruto finds out Kyuubi and Haku didn't tell her? Naruto'll go back to school in chapter twelve. More to come in chapter eleven though! Keep reading!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Truth Part Two

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa.

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth Part Two**

Mikoto was in the hospital now. Sasuke was sitting in the hospital room next to his mother, who was now sleeping. The doctors had told him she migth not live. His father, Fugaku, cancled his trip and came in as soon as he heard Mikoto was in the hospital. When Sasuke told him it was Itachi who did it, he flipped. Sasuke was staying at Neji's because his father didn't want him home alone. Sasuke hadn't told anyone, except Kyuubi and Haku, about his mother in the hospital. Also, Naruto knew.

_--Flashback--_

_Kyuubi and Haku walked into her grandparents house after Mikoto was taken to the hospital. "That bastard." Kyuubi cursed. "When I find him, and I will find him." She assured Haku. "He's dead."_

_"We all want him for one reason or another, but if we just kill him we're as bad as he is." Haku said. Kyuubi sighed._

_The two walked upstairs into Naruto's room. She was awake. "How ya feelin?" Kyuubi asked._

_"Not to well... My stomach hurts a lot, but even if I'm sick Monday, I'm going to school." Naruto said with a smile. "So what happened at Sauske's?" Kyuubi and Haku looked at one another. Haku nudged her and Kyuubi mouthed something to her. Haku mouthed something back. Naruto was confused. Kyuubi sighed._

_"Mikoto's in the hospital." Kyuubi finally said. "They don't know if she'll make it."_

_"Oh my... She migth not make it? What's wrong with her? Who did it?" Naruto had so many questions._

_"She migth not make it because she has a bruised rib cage, and lots of blood loss." Kyuubi explained._

_"Who did it to her?" Naruto asked._

_"Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered. "...It was Itachi." Silence filled the room._

_"Wha-what?" Naruto asked breaking the long silence._

_"Look... Itachi did it all."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because today Itachi was coming home and we were gonna catch him, but he came to the house before we made it there. Mikoto must have said something to Itachi about it. He hit her... a lot." Kyuubi explained. Naruto stood up, and walked over to her sister and best friend standing at the doorway still._

_"C-can I go see her?" Naruto asked._

_"If Baachan will drive us." Naruto nodded._

_--EndFlashBack--_

Naruto and Kyuubi walked into the hospital together. Haku stayed outside with Tsuande and Haku. They approached the desk. The nurse turned around.

"Hey... Kyuubi right?" The girl said.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked surprised that someone like Sakura would work at a hospital.

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura was surprised. Then she laughed. "We were right when we said you looked girly on the first day." Sakura said laughing. Naruto blushed. "So you were a girl this whole time?" Naruto nodded. "Wow. So you've been gone a whole week. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm coming back to school Monday." Naruto anwsered. Since when was Sakura nice to her?

"Well... I think it'll be funny to see everyone's reaction when they see you're a girl."

"You're... okay with it?"

"Yeah. Just... why did you hide it?"

"I didn't." Naruto lied. "Just people suspected I was a boy, because of how I dressed." She lied again smiling. Kyuubi nodded.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto asked.

"When was I ever mean?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh... first day."

"Sorry, just you were knew. We usually pick on the new kids. You brought us all together. I'm kinda glad you came. I don't think I've even seen Temari or Hinata so happy." Sakura said smiling.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's obvious that Hinata likes Kiba, and Kiba likes Hinata. Just both are too shy. Temari likes Shikamaru, but he doesn't like her. She still happy to be around him." Naruto and Kyuubi both laughed.

"Shikamaru like her too." Kyuubi said.

"Really?" Both girls nodded. "Wow..." Sakura said. "Oh! Well you two must have come here for something, right?" Sakura asked. Both frowned.

"Yeah... Mikoto Uchiha. Her room." Naruto whispered.

"Uchiha?!" Sakura asked shocked. "Uhh... room 104." Naruto and Kyuubi thanked her. "Is she in relation to Sauske?" Naruto nodded slowly.

"Mother." Kyuubi anwsered.

"Give Sasuke-kun and his mother my regaurds." Naruto nodded. The two left Sakura at the counter looking for room 104.

"She... was nice... weird." Naruto said.

"I think Lee's rubbing off on her." Kyuubi said laughing.

"So you met everyone?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. "And you like Neji... wow." Kyuubi blushed.

"Well I at least I don't like Sasuke." Kyuubi shot back.

"What's wrong with Sauske?!" Naruto yelled in defence. "He liked me whether I was a girl or a boy!"

"Soo... Neji's... Neji." Kyuubi said blushing even more.

"Nice comeback." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut it." Kyuubi said bac to her sister. "I don't know how to describe him. If you could discribe Sasuke with one word, what would it be?"

"Bastard." Both girls laughed. "It's true..."

"Oh no." Kyuubi gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're in love with a bastard!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto though her hand over Kyuubi's mouth.

"This is a hospital, you know!" Naruot said. Kyuubi grinned.

They gto to room 104 and sighed. Naruto knocked on the door. A man, who looked in his fourties, anwsered the door. "H-Hello sir..." Naruto whispered shyly. Both girls noticed he had been crying. "Mr.Uchiha?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"I'm Kyuubi. This is my sister Naruto. I came to see how Mikoto was doing." Kyuubi said. "I was there when Sasuke found her." Fugaku let them in.

"Don't be loud, Sasuke just got some sleep." Fugaku whispered. "He's been up all nigth worried." He smiled. "I don't get it. He used to hate us... and call us by our first name, mother, or father. I haven't been home in two months though. I get here and he's calling me dad." Fugaku smiled.

"Well you have this young lady to thank." Kyuubi said referring to Naruto, who was blushing and waving her hands infront of her face.

"No-no-no. I did nothing... I just... told him that he should be happy he actually has a family. Some people don't..." She whispered.

"Thankyou both." Fugaku said smiling.

"Can... I see her?" Kyuubi asked. Fugaku nodded and let the two in. Kyuubi approached the bed, while Naruto stayed back with Fugaku. "Hey Mrs.Uchiha. I know we only met like... three times, but I kinds feel this is my fault. If I had just told the police instead of coming to you... then maybe the police could've found Itachi sooner." She sighed. "But I swear to find him. He can't get away for doing this to you and Naruto. Neither of you deserve what happened."

"What do you mean Itachi did to Naruto?" Fugaku asked. "You're Naruto right?" Fugaku asked her. She nodded. "What happened?"

"Well sir..." Kyuubi said politely. "A little more than a week ago, Itachi raped Naruto... for the second time."

"S-second time?" Fugaku asked turning to Naruto, who hung her head. "When was the first time?"

"When I was twelve." Naruto anwsered.

"Twelve?" The three turned around to see Sasuke with his eyes open. "I thought it was only this once."

"Uhh.. You're awake Sauske." Kyuubi said waving. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Look... we need to talk." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled her outside. The door closed.

"What's that about?" Fugaku asked.

"When Itachi raped Naruto, Sasuke didn't believe her. We moved to Konoha for Naruto's saftey, cause Itachi showed up in out home town. Naruto was a guy, know as Naruto Uzumaki. Sauske thought he was falling fro a guy. Sasuke was glad to find out Naruto was a girl, but he said he couldn't like a liar. Naruto is like in_ love_ with Sauske. I think Sauske's in love with her too. Soo... Sasuke, myself, and our friend Haku desided to trap Itachi when he came home this weekend, but by the time we got to the house Itachi had already been there." Kyuubi explained.

"Wow..." Fugaku whispered. He walked over to his wife. He grabbed her hand. "He's our son, I know... but he has to be stopped..." He whispered to her, though she couldn't hear. Kyuubi couldn't hear him either. "..no matter what. He's dangerous..." He bent down and kissed his wives forehead, never letting go of her hand.

Naruto sat outside the door with Sasuke as he sat there looking like he was having a conflict with himself.

_--InnerSasuke--(lol)_

_I can't tell her..._

_**TELL HER!**_

_I can't..._

_**Why not? Chicken?**_

_NO! No Uchiha is a chicken! I just... don't know she'll react._

_**Come on! You're hott. Who wouldn't want you!?**_

_But... My brother _did _rape her and... I hate to admit it... but I _look_ like __**him**_

_**You're scared she'll see him in you and get scared?**_

_Yeah... -nods-_

_**Come on Sauske! Just do it. Tell her those three words.**_

_Three words?_

_**OH MY GOSH!**_

_That's all I have to say?_

_**-slaps self- NO! I said 'OH MY GOSH' because you didn't know the three words. 'I. Like. You.'**_

_Right... Got it... Thanks... Uhh.. Sasuke._

_**No problem! Now go get her tiger! -growls while making a clawing motion with his hand-**_

_--BackToRelatiy--_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Okay... Naruto..." Sauske said blushing.

"Yes Sauske?"

"I...Uhh... Like you..." Sasuke whispered, but Naruto heard. She was shocked. Sasuke liked her back.

Sasuke saw the loko on Naruto's face, though the look on her face didn't match what she was thinking. 'Great... I just blew it...' Sasuke said turning, walking away.

"WAIT! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Sauske turned around. Naruto blushed.

---

**_A/N: This is short... I know. It's kinda like a filler! lol. Should Mikoto die? Yes or no? If she does die, I'm warning you I already have it planned for something bad to happen in a few chapters. But should Mikoto die? Sasuke will still have Fugaku, who's never around.. but that could change. The thing is I don't know if I can kill her off... It's up to you. If you think she should die, say yes and she'll die. If you think she should live, say no and she'll live. Her life lies in the hands of you readers! Also, what is Naruto about to say to Sauske?  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: I Like You Too

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. KibaHina. NejiKyuu. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. HakuGaa.

**Chapter Twelve: I Like You Too...**

_"I...Uhh... Like you..." Sasuke whispered, but Naruto heard. She was shocked. Sasuke liked her back._

_Sasuke saw the loko on Naruto's face, though the look on her face didn't match what she was thinking. 'Great... I just blew it...' Sasuke said turning, walking away._

_"WAIT! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Sauske turned around. Naruto blushed._

As Sasuke was turning Naruto leaned in, closing her eyes. He turned all the way around and their lips met. Both were a bit shocked, but neither pulled away. Sasuke put his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. Sasuke was the one to pull away. Naruto slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke. Both were smiling. Naruto blushed.. big time. She hung her head. "I like you too..." She whispered softly, playing with the end of her shirt. Sasuke gently tilted her head up again, and kissed her once.

"I'm glad..." He whispered into her lips. She smiled. They didn't noticed that Kyuubi walked out of the room with Fugaku until they heard a very loud, "Awww!" that Kyuubi let fill the hallways. Both Sauske and Naurto stepped away from each other quickly. Naruto was bright red. "Uh... Umm..." She was speachless.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku said. "I'm glad for you." He took a look at Naruto. "And you. You're a brave one, Naruto." He smiled. "We'll find Itachi, but in the mean time... Could Sasuke live with you?" Could Naruto be any redder?  
"At... at my house?" Naruto whispered. Fugaku nodded.

"Baa-chan is outside if you wanna talk to her!" Kyuubi announced. Fugaku nodded.

"Sasuke, be careful. Also, don't worry about your mother. Any signs of waking up, and you'll be frist to know right after me." Sauske nodded.

---

"You're okay with Sasuke staying with us, Naruto?" Tsunade asked her grandaughter, who blushed and nodded. "Then it's okay." Tsunade didn't know anything about what happened inside the hospital, nor did Haku.

"I'll drop off some belongings for him later. This won't be longer than a week or two." Fugaku said.

"I've already got two grandaughters, and a friend, one more is no rush, there's plenty of stuff for him. Plus my husband is the principal, so Sasuke is in good hands when it comes to school." Fugaku nodded at the older woman.

"I don't know if you know anything..." Fugaku whispered into Tsunade's ear. "...but are they dating or something?"

"Naruto said she liked Sasuke, but he didn't like her." Tsunade whispered back.

"Well, they kissed in the hospital." Fugaku whispered back smiling. Tsunade glanced back at the four children, who were sitting on the back of the car.

"I won't let anything between them come between their school work, don't worry." Tsunade said smiling at the man.

"And I'll call every once and a while to check up on Sasuke, and tell you about Mikoto." Fugaku explained.

"Will do. Now you go to her. I've got them." Fugaku nodded and walked over to his son.

"Behave, okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Listen to whatever Mrs.Sannin says, got it?" Sasuke nodded again. "Good." Fugaku hugged Sasuke goodbye. Tsunade got in the driver seat of the car, Haku was up front, Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke were in the back seat in that order. Sasuke was behind Tsunade, and Kyuubi behind Haku. Naruto was seated in the middle.

Naruto had her hands folded in her lap. She felt something tug slightly on her hand, it was Sasuke's hand. Naruto let her hand fall to the side, intertwining with Sasuke's, fingers looping together. Naruto looked down and blushed, then looked up at Sasuke. He was blushin and looking out the window. She giggled quietly and leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. Quickly, Sasuke looked at Naruto. She was giggling, and Sasuke was red. Tsunade, Kyuubi, and Haku were each watching, without the two knowing.

At the house now, Haku was helping Sasuke bring his stuff in. The two were going to be sharing a room, along with Naruto and Kyuubi. School was tomorrow... Naruto was going to show her true self. Only Kyuubi, Haku, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Sakura knew.

Dinner was kinda quiet. Naruto was off in her own world, Sasuke was to busy starring at Naruto, Kyuubi was whispering about the two with Haku... Only Tsunade and Jirayia were really talking.

"Good night!" Tsunade and Jirayia called up the stairs. Four 'Good nights' were returned. That night, Naruto slept peacefully, even with all the nervousness of the next day, she dreamt of Sasuke. Nothing of Itachi. Nothing of school. All of her and Sasuke together.

In the morning, everyone ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, brushed their teeth, and their hair. Then the six of them piled into Jirayia's car, and went off to school. Once at school, Jirayia and Tsunade left the four kids to get to their offices.

"It'll be okay, Naru." Kyuubi said putting her arm around her sister. "You've got me here, Haku, and Sasuke."

"Thanks Ky... Haku... Sasuke..." She whispered Sasuke's name.

"Hey Naruto..." Sasuke spoke for the first time to her in a while. "...Can I talk to you?" She nodded. "Hey Kyuubi... Haku... We'll see you in class." The two nodded and walked off. Sasuke stood there facing Naruto. "So..." Sasuke said.

"So..."

"Naruto... What do you want us to be?" Sasuke just came out and asked.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Naruto asked blusing.

"I mean... Lee and Sakura are 'dating'... Shino and Tenten and 'going out'... Kiba and Hinata-"

"Are going out?!" Naruto asked shocked. Sasuke chuckled.

"You've been gone a while... Lee and Sakura, and Shino and Tenten you already knew. Now there's Kiba and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Temari" Sasuke explained.

"Well Sasuke... We kissed once. You said you like me. I said I like you. What are we to you?" Naruto asked hoping for a certain answer.

"I was thinking... Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Both blushed.

"I like it..." Naruto said giving Sasuke a peck on the lips. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, we don't wanna be late to Homeroom of all classes!"

"Why not? Kakashi's always late."

"That's 'cause he's with Iruka." Naruto teased.

"Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yup!" Naruto said smiling. "Iruka's lucky ro have such a hott boyfriend." Naruto said teasing Sasuke. He didn't speak. "I was kidding, Sasuke! Besides, he's gay..." SHe said hugging him tightly.

"Sure... So now I lose you to a gay guy." Sasuke said.

"Didn't you think that you were gay?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "You were the only guy... only person I'd ever been attracted too, so I wasn't sure..." Sasuke pouted.

'Kawaii!' Naruto screamed in her head. When the two walked into class everyone's eyes were turned on them. "Hi." Naruto waved. She was wearing a tanktop, to show that she did had boobs, with a black jacket over it. Weird thing, Kakashi was actually in class.

"Well everyone... This is Naruto Namekaze... She was uncover as a boy named Naruto Uzumaki before. This is the real Naruto. Say hi, class."

"Good morning Naruto!" It was Lee. He was sitting in a desk, with Sakura on top of the deck. Sakura waved.

"Hello Naruto-chan." Hinata whispered. She was sitting in a desk beside Hinata. Ino was sitting with Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Shino. Temari was sitting with Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Kyuubi went and imidatly started talking to Neji, Naruto smirked when she saw this. Haku went and sat down with Temari, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara who were talking. Naruto and Sasuke sat with them too.

"So you two together?" Kiba asked. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Aww!" Temari yelled. "Sakura! Tenten! Ino! They are going out!" She yelled.

"Knew it!" Sakura yelled back.

"Nice choice Sasuke." Neji said.

"You too." Sasuke said. Kyuubi blushed.

"Wait... Neji-niisan and Kyuubi-chan are going out?" Hinata asked.

"NO!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Should be..." Naruto whispered. Kyuubi hit her, and Temari laughed. Shikamaru mummbled 'Troublesome'. Sasuke yelled at Kyuubi for hitting 'his' Naruto. Neji yelled at Sasuke for yelling at Kyuubi. Choji moved away and joined the others. Kiba just sat back with Hinata and laughed at the sight. Hinata was asking if everyone was okay in the end. This was what a normal day was now.

---

**_A/N: Okay... So yeah, I haven't updated in... FOREVER! Hehe... Well, this is like a short filler. This isn't the alst chapter! One, because Itachi hasn't re-shown up... Two, because Mikoto's not up yet... So yeah... Review!_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Welcome Back

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Thirteen: Welcome Back Mikoto and Nightmares**

Fugaku sat beside his wife.

It'd been a month since Mikoto was in a coma.

A month since Sasuke and Naruto were going out, _offically_.

A month since Itachi'd been seen.

No one saw Itachi, it was as if he just disappeared into thin air.

Fugaku was still staying at the hospital, and went home on weekends. This being, Sasuke was still staying with the Sannin's. On weekends, Minato and Kushina came up to visit. Everyone knew about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship at school, and in the Sannin household. At first Tsunade and Jirayia were worried that Sasuke looked too much like Itachi, but Naruto didn't even care, nor notice. She saw Sasuke for Sasuke. Kushina was very excited! Her daughter had her 'first' boyfriend. Haku didn't count because he was only for a day or two. Minato had to set Sasuke down, two weeks into the relationship, and have a talk.

_---FlashBack---TwoWeeksAgo---_

_Minato was sitting in the livingroom, waiting for the the kids to come back from the mall. It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, Haku, Neji, and Gaara were at the mall. Since Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, many more had developed. Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Sakura, Shino and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Temari were known. Now there were more couples: Neji and Kyuubi, Haku and Gaara, and Choji and Ino. _

_So The six of them had left the Sannin house, at six-thirty, and it was now eleven. Tsunade, Jirayia, and Kushina had gone to bed. Minato saw downstairs, waiting beside the door, in the dark, for the kids to come through the door. At eleven-thirty he heard talking outside the front door._

_"I had a great time Neji." It was his second, adopted, daughter Kyuubi._

_"So did I." It must have been this Neji. Minato had only met Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten, but never any of his daughters guy friends. Now he knew Kyuubi was going out with this 'Neji' guy, but he wanted to learn more about him._

_"Just kiss already!" It was Haku. Minato wondered who he was yelling too._

_"SHUT UP HAKU!" Kyuubi yelled causing Minato to cover his ears. He heard moving around upstairs. If Kushina found him down there waiting for the kids, she'd get pissed at him. She specifically told him not to wait, and to leave them alone. That they were seventeen year old girls, now, and didn't need their parents watching them twenty-four-seven. Minato had yelled at her 'What kind of mother are you!' and Kushina's reply was 'One who doesn't stalk her daughters'. 'I don't stalk my daughters...' Minato had thought. 'I just wanna make sure they're okay...' _

_"Well, goodnight Kyuubi."_

_"Goodnight Neji." Minato then heard a whistle. "Shut up Naruto!" He knew this Neji guy kissed his daughter!_

_"Goodnight Haku. I'll see you Monday, eh?" _Must be Gaara..._ Minato thought._

_"Bye Gaara-kun." Haku spoke._

_"Aww..." It was Naruto. "Bye Gaara! Bye Neji! See you both Monday!"_

_"Bye." Was the two boys' reply. _

_The door opened and the four walked in. Kyuubi and Haku walked in first. Haku took Kyuubi's jacket and hung it up. Kyuubi had a black puffy winter jacekt, since it was the begining of December now, and put it on the hanger. Then he removed his own black hoddie and hung it up. Naruto and Sasuke came in holding hands. Sasuke took Naruto's jacket, it was the same as Kyuubi's but a dark blue instead of black, and hung it up. Sasuke also removed his navy hoodie and hung it up._

_Minato had a glance of outside, it was snowing. The first snow of the year, and the first say of December. The kids would be out of school in two weeks, then have off for three weeks._

_Sasuke brushed the snow out of his hair, and Naruto giggled. "Maybe it'll snow and we won't have school on Monday." Naruto suggested helping Sasuke get the snow out of his hair. The snow kinda made Sasuke's hair glisten._

_"Maybe." Sasuke replied. In Minato's time with Sasuke, he didn't talk much. _

_"But I won't see Neji then..." Kyuubi frowned._

_"We could call him over for hot coco or something." Haku said. "And Gaara too."_

_"Why didn't we do that now!?" Kyuubi asked Haku throwing her arms into the air._

_"Because it's eleven thirty..." Minato spoke turning the light on with a little switch._

_"Dad!" Naruto and Kyuubi both squeeked._

_"Sorry Minato! We didn't mean to stay out so late!" Haku said trying to cover himself up. (A/N: Not literally. Meaning trying to protect himself... In a way...)_

_"It's okay." Minato said standing up. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her dad. He was... okay... with them being late? He was never okay with that! "Just head on up." Minato smiled as the four walked passed him and stepped up on the first step. "Except Sasuke." He added. All turned around. Sasuke looked a bit scared. "I need to talk with you." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who nodded. Naruto gave Sasuke one kiss on the cheek for goodluck and walked upstairs with Kyuubi and Haku. _

_When Minato heard two doors shut, he sat down. "Come sit." He said to Sasuke, telling him to sit in the chair across from him. Sasuke did. "Now... you've been going out with Naruto for how long?"_

_"Two weeks," Sasuke said adding, "sir." Minato smiled._

_"You're a bright boy... you would never hurt Naruto would you?"_

_"Of course not! I love that girl!" Sasuke almost yelled, but he held his voice back._

_"And if she was in danger, you would do whatever it takes to rescue her?" Minato asked. Sasuke nodded. "Exactly how far have you two gone?" Minato asked cocking an eyebrow._

_"Sir-"_

_"Call me Minato."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Minato." Naruto's father nodded. "It was only about two months ago my brother was here and hurt her. I want her to be ready before we do anything! I have only kissed her, sir. Nothing more. I love her and do not wish to lose her because I try to move to fast. I will wait for her forever..." Sasuke said truthfully. He had really only kissed Naruto. He did make out with her once on her birthday, but no tounge was invovled._

_"You're a good kid Sasuke," Minato said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "But Naruto's a strong girl." He removed his hand and folded his hands in his lap. "You have to remember, this wasn't the first time. You should be lucky... The first time it happened she was only a twelve year old girl and didn't talk to anyone, besides her family, for almost four years. She talked to you the next day. That proves she loves you, and is trying to get over it. She want's to forget it, forget him, and move on." Sasuke smiled. "I know she loves you, Sasuke."_

_"Thanks..." Sasuke whispered._

_"Just promise me one thing." Minato said smirking._

_"Yeah?" Sasuke asked._

_"Don't move to fast." Minato winked at Sasuke, who blushed. "I know you're both seventeen and have those 'sexual urges', but don't let them take over you." Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that. "You did have 'the talk' with your father, right?" Sasuke turned even redder and nodded his head again. He really didn't wanna hear 'that' story again. "Well then, goodnight Sasuke." Minato stood up, and walked up the stairs._

_Sasuke sighed. Once he heard a door open and shut, he relaxed. "At least he didn't kill me..." He smiled. "Surely I thought I'd be dead for keepin her out so long." He stood up and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his and Haku's room, though Haku was no where to be seen. There were two beds in the room, and Haku's was the one closest to the door. He wasn't there. Sasuke shrugged. He took off his shirt and pants, letting them drop to the ground. Now with just his boxers on, he pulled up the covers on his bed, and slid under. _

_Ten minutes later, or so, Sasuke awoke to the sound of the door opened. 'Must be Haku.' Sasuke thought until he felt his bed go down. "Haku?" He asked turning around. There her saw Naruto, kneeling on his bed. It kinda surprised him a bit. He blushed and turned his head away when he saw what she was wearing. She had on a light orange cami, with a white bra he could see the straps of, and no pants. She had on underwear though. White underwear with little orange foxes. Sasuke wasn't looking though. (A/N: Hehe. Suuuure he wasn't.) "N-Naruto..." His head was still turned away. "What are you doin' in here?" 'An in that?' He added mentally._

_"Haku and Kyuubi are asleep on the bed... There was no room for me." In Naruto and Kyuubi's room, they shared a bed, unlike Haku and Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't share a bed with Haku. He refused to. Didn't want to be molested in his sleep. "Can I sleep with you Sasu?" Naruto asked yawning. Sasuke didn't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no'._

_"Uhh..." He turned his head to Naruto, who was using the 'puppy dog pout' face. How could he refuse. "Fine." He sighed. He grinned. Sasuke pulled up his covers, letting his slip under. Naruto pushed her body back into Sasuke, which surprised him at first. Naruto pulled his arm over her waist saying, "I'm cold." Sasuke smirked and kept his hand there. He pulled Naruto in close and held her tight as they slept._

_---EndOfFlashBack---_

Ever since that night, Kyuubi had her own bed. Naruto usually sleep in Sasuke's bed. It was the third day of Winter break today, and Minato and Kushina were up again. They, and the Sannin's were going out for the night leaving Naruto, Kyuubi, Haku, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru in the house for a little party slash sleepover. Once the four parental gaurdians had left, they sixteen teens decided to play spin the bottle.

They all sat downstairs in the living room, in a cirle. Naruto, Kyuubi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and then Naruto again in that order. Couples were seated across from one another. The rules were simple: Who ever spins the bottle has to make out with who ever the bottle lands out. Since Haku went to get the bottle, which was an IBC Root Beer bottle, (A/N: LOVE THAT STUFF!) he got to go first. Gaara was praying it landed on him, and so was everyone else. Gaara was a little possesive when it came to other people around Haku. The bottle stopped on Temari. Temari looked at Shikamaru who mummbled, 'Troublesome' then to her brother who glared at her. After that, it was Temari's turn to spin.

"My turn!" She yelled excitedly. She spun the bottle... _hard_. Round, and round, and round, and _round,_ it went. Finally Temari stopped the bottle herself on Shikamaru. She smirked leaning in torwards Shikamaru, while he did the same thing.

Shikamaru didn't want a turn, so he gave it to the person next to him, Naruto. When she spun the bottle, it landed on Kyuubi!

"Ewww!" Both yelled. "Do we have to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kiba said with an evil smirk. Sasuke and Neji glared at him.

"Don't do that to them." Sakura said leaning over and smacking Kiba.

"Ow..." Kiba said rubbing his arm.

"I'm done with this game..." Gaara got up and sat down on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Naruto asked hopping up. Everyone nodded. "Come on! To the TV room!" Naruto said leading everyone to the entertainment room, which was _still_ Kiba's favorite room. "What movie do ya wanna watch?" Naruto asked her friends.

"Scary movie!" Temari yelled. Hinata gulped.

"SCARY MOVIE!" Lee yelled punching his fist into the air. "And I will protect you Sakura-chan from any zombie or evil clowns that attack us!" Lee said grabbing Sakura's hand. She only giggled.

"Saw 4 okay with everyone?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded. There are two couches, and four chairs that they could use for sitting on.

On one couch sat Neji, Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke. On the second couch sat Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Shino. Kiba sat in a chair, with Hinata on his lap. On another chair was Gaara, with Haku in his lap. (A/N: Haku's so uke to Gaara! Hehe.) Third chair was Choji with Ino on his lap. Fourth chair had Lee and Sakura. Naruto put in the movie, saw back on the couch, and layed her head on Sasuke's chest as one arm wrapped around him.

_---WhereFugakuIs---_

Fugaku was driving to the hospital in disbelief. Mikoto... had woken up! He was so excited. He'd get Sasuke tomorrow aftre he explained everything to Mikoto.

He parked his car, rushed into the hospital, screwed the elevator and used the stairs, and flung pen Mikoto's hospital door. When he saw her sitting there, her black eyes full of life looking up at her, he began to cry. He slowly walked over to Mikoto, sat on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. Mikoto didn't know what was going on. She wasn't told a thing, but that her husband was coming. "I'm glad your awake." Fugaku said hugging his wife tightly.

"What happened? Where am I Fugaku? Where's Sasuke... and Itachi!?" Mikoto had so many questions. Fugaku shushed her quietly.

"You've been in a coma for a month." Fugaku whispered.

"A month?!" Mikoto yelled.

"Maybe longer..." Fugaku added.

"What about Sasuke... and Itachi?" Mikoto whispered.

"Itachi hasn't been seen since he did this to you..." Fugaku whispered. He frowned when he saw Mikoto frown. "..Sasuke's fine. Actually, he's great." Mikoto smiled up at her husband. "Him and Naruto-chan are a couple now."

"Really?!" Mikoto 'aww'ed smiling.

"Yes, and Sasuke has been staying with the Sannin's since you've been in here." Fugaku explained.

"Him and Naruto... going out... in the same house?" Mikoto asked a little worried.

"Mr.Namekaze, Naruto's father, would never let anything happen. I hear from Mr.Sannin that he won't even let them kiss." Mikoto giggled at this. "Now what do you say we get you out of here and head home? We could get Sasuke from the Sannin's house." Mikoto nodded.

---

Fugaku knocked on the Sannin's door. No one anwsered. "Maybe they went out." Mikoto suggested. Fugaku opened the door.

"It's unlocked." He whispered. Both stepped inside. They heard noises from upstairs and decided to check it out. Fugaku opened the door, and everyone starred at him and screamed. Both he and Mikoto covered their ears. Fugaku turned on the lights to see the sixteen kids watching a movie.

"Fugaku!" Naurto yelled quickly removing Sasuke's arm.

"Dad!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, Haku, Neji, and Gaara." He said. Each of them waved. "Hello everyone else. I'm Mr.Uchiha. I need you four-" He pointed to Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Haku. "To come outhere for a sec." The four got up and followed him out the door into the hallway.

"Hello kids." The four turned to see a tall woman with long black hair and loveable black eyes, smiling at them.

"MOM!" Sasuke yelled getting up and tackling the woman. Kyuubi did the same yelling, 'Mikoto!'.

"Didn't know I'd be missed over a month." Mikoto said giggling.

"It's my fault!" Kyuubi cried. "If we'd been there sooner-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Mikoto said putting one arm around Kyuubi, adn the other around Sasuke. "Hello Haku-kun, Naruto-chan." Both waved. Both Sasuke and Kyuubi we're crying. "Hello Naruto-chan... I heard something about you and my boy." Naruto blushed and turned away. "So Sasuke-kun," Mikoto looked down at her son, "You wanna come home or stay here the night?"

"Well, we're having a sleepover but I wanna came home if your-"

"Then stay." Mikoto said smiling. She kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere anymore." She kissed Kyuubi, Naruto, and Haku's cheek. "Bye kids. Have fun. Don't do anything you'll regret." She winked.

"MOM!" Sasuke yelled. She only laughed.

"Let's go home honey." Fugaku said to his wife. The two left.

"You should have gone Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

"But-"

"Go." Naruto whispered. "I'll be okay. Go with your parents." Naruto said hugging Sasuke. He nodded, said goodbye to Kyuubi and Haku and ran down the stairs to catch up with his parents.

"Why'd you do that?" Kyuubi asked.

"He needs to be with them more than me." Naruto whispered.

"But the dreams-" Haku started, but Naruto put her hand up.

"I'll get over the nigthmares. Besides, I haven't had one in a long time." She whispered.

"Because Sasuke was here." Kyuubi said.

"Let's go back in and have fun." Naruto opened the door. The three walked in explaining that Sasuke had left. Naruto sat on the couch beside Kyuubi, who leaned on Neji.

That night Haku had the guys in the his and Sasuke's room, while Naruto and Kyuubi had the girls in their room.

That night Mikoto woke up from her coma.

That night Sasuke went back to his house.

That night when Naruto woke up from antoher nightmare, she didn't feel safe. She didn't have Sasuke.

---

**_A/N: Poor Naruto-chan... :( She won't have her Sasuke-kun to protect her from her nightmares anymore... which he didn't even know about, might I add. So next chapter, fourteen, will have something to do with the Uchiha family. Chapter fiveteen will have to do with a very not-so-good Christmas.  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy  
:hearts:_**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Why Are You Back?

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Fourteen: Why Are You Back?**

Sasuke awoke in an unfamiliar area. He looked around. The walls were dark, only one bed, no Naruto-

"You up yet, sweetie?" Mikoto asked opening the door. _That's right... I'm home, aren't I?_

"I'm up mom." He muttered into his pillow. He felt someone sit down on his bed. He lifted his head out of the pillow.

"Niether of us are used to being home." Mikoto said putting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I just... miss her..." Sasuke whispered.

"Then why'd you come home?" Mikoto asked.

"She... told me to..." Sasuke whispered.

"Someone's whipped." Mikoto teased standing up. Sasuke gasped.

"MOM!" He yelled. Mikoto just smirked.

"Breakfast is ready." With that she left.

"I am not whipped." Sasuke whispered angerly. He got up, took a shower, and headed downstairs. Mikoto had pancakes out on the table, Fugaku was sitting at the table readding the newspaper... It was like all before... It was as if nothing had changed... How could his family just go back to normal as if nothing had happened?

---

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. She looked to her side to see Kyuubi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. _That's right... Sauske left... They all stayed over... And we're in the living room._ She sighed. The clock on the wall read seven-thirty. _Stupid dreams... Stupid memories... Stupid Itachi! _Naruto felt like punching someone. _If he had never come into my life...!_ She sighed. _I guess I have to thank him. If he hadn't done what he did, I would've never moved up here and met everyone... Including Sasuke. How can someone so nice, sweet, cute, adorable, warm... _She trailed off. _How can someone like that be related to someone like... Itachi?!_ _Makes no since at all..._ She frowned. She heard footsteps on the stairs. When she turned she saw her mother and grandmother.

"Kaasan, Baachan." Naruto said yawning.

"Didn't think any of you'd be up." Tsunade said smiling.

"Just woke up from a... dream." Naruto explained.

"Well, we're gonna get started on breakfast. Then you'll have to wake everyone up." Kushina said. Naruto nodded.

---

_I don't see why __**I**__ have to wake the boys up..._ Kyuubi thought as she made her way upstairs. Naruto had waken her up telling her to do so. Naruto had to wake up the other girls while Kyuubi was stuck with the boys! She opened the door to the room where she saw Kiba, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Lee asleep on the floor, Shikmaru on one bed asleep, and Haku and Gaara on the other bed, making out shirtless. Kyuubi quickly shut the door and blushed. She thought she was going to have a nosebleed! She heard some rummaging around inside the room, and then the door opened. There was a very annoyed looking Gaara starring at her.

"B-breakfast is ready. I came to wake you guys up." Kyuubi explained. Gaara opened the door and let Kyubi in. There on the other bed was Haku looking upset that Kyuubi had come in. She only smiled at him. Haku frowned at her. This caused her to smirk more.

"Come on boys!" Kyuubi yelled. "Time to get up!" She shouted very loudly. Lee got up right away and ran down stairs. Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Neji slowly got up while Shikamaru just layed on the bed repeating 'Troublesome'. "I'd get out before Gaara gets mad." Kyuubi said to Shikamaru. He understood what she ment, got up, and walked out the door. Kyuubi closed the door leaving Gaara and Haku in there alone.

Once everyone, including Gaara and Haku, had gotten downstairs Kushina got out all the plates and began giving everyone their food. It was bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast. They all ate in the dinning room.

Yet did these people know that not from afar, they were being watched by four guys in black.

"They look so peaceful eating, eh boss?" A blonde haired man said with an evil smile.

"I don't see your brother anywhere, boss." A red head said examining the room.

"Suppose he left?" A blue hair man asked.

"Tsk, Tsk." The 'boss' said shaking his head. "Sasuke-kun should've learned not to leave Naru-chan alone..." The black haired boss man whispered while smirking.

"When do we strike, Itachi?" The blue haired man asked.

"In dear time, Kisame. In dear time." Itachi said. "I saw first we pay a visit to my mother again. Make sure this time she stays down." Itachi got up from his knelt possestion on a tree branch, and started to walk torwards his house. Following him was Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

Back at the Uchiha household, Sasuke was getting ready to go to the movies with his parents. He didn't want go go. yes he loves his parents, and missed them dearly, but going to the movies was not the way to get some 'family time' in. Kids go to the movies with friends. Kids go to the movies with dates. Kids go to the movies with friends and dates. Kids _do not_ go to the movies with their parents for 'bonding'! He understood his parents hadn't been around for a month. Heck, he'd rather be with Gaara and Haku! And that wouldn't end very well...

"Ready to go!" Sasuke yelled out his door. There was no reply. "Mom!" He shouted. "Dad?" He questioned. He travled downstairs into his living room, to find his father passed out on the floor. "Dad?!" He shouted, kneeling down beside the man. "You okay? Dad!?" He shouted again. Fugaku opened his eyes.

"Ow... my head." He whispered clutching his head.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked worried. He looked around. "Where's mom?"

"Itachi..." Fugaku whispered trying to stand up, but toppled over.

"Stay." Sasuke ordered. "I'll go." Sasuke got up off the ground and ran around the corner, running as fast as he could to his parents room. He had a feeling _he_ was there. Sasuke didn't even hear his father yelling after him, telling him not to go.

Sasuke opened the door to see his mother tied up in a chair, mouth ducktaped, and eyes closed. "Mom?" She opened her eyes slightly. Mikoto tried speaking, but then realised the tape. She cursed under her breath. Sasuke removed the tape slowly, as to not hurt her. "Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"GO!" Mikoto shouted as soon as the tape was gone.

"I can't do that!" Sasuke shouted. Mikoto shook her head.

"He'll come back!" Mikoto explained to her son. She didn't want her son to get injured like she had been. _Click._ Sasuke turned around, and Mikoto looked past Sasuke.

"Should have left when you had a chance, Otouto." Itachi was standing at the door. Deidara had looked the door. Sasori had his arms crossed and leaning against the door. Kisame was smirking... It looked really creapy.

"Kaasan, Otouto. How have you been this month or so?" Itachi asked taking a step closer to the two.

"Why are you doing this _Aniki_?!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi

"Because." Itachi took another step forward, then another, and another, until he was right up against Sasuke. Itachi looked down at his brother. "If I can't have her, nor can you." He said smirking.

"Her?" Sasuke asked. "N-Naruto?" He asked.

"We've been after her for four years." Kisame spoke stading up straight. "She's worth a lot, ya know?" He smirked.

"Worth a lot?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't let them confuse you, Sasuke." Mikoto hissed, but not at Sasuke. "As a gang, they've learned ways to confuse the victims, mess up their brains."

"Why don't you shut up before this gun goes threw your brain." Sasori asked pulling a gun out from his pocket.

"Do it! I dare you too!" Mikoto shouted at the red head. Sasori pointed the gun, but Itachi lowered it with his hand.

"Lemme have some fun with my Otouto, first." Itachi said smiling. Sasori nodded and put down the gun. "Sasuke... Naru-chan is mine, not yours." Itacih statted.

"How?!" Sasuke spat. "All you've done is hurt her!"

"I bet you know nothing about her, right?" Itachi asked. "Did you know she still has nightmares of me, but when she wakes up to you... she feel a _bit_ safer." Itachi smirked. "Though you just being there doesn't really help. You're too weak Otouto." He smirked as he saw Sasuke rage growing. "I've marked her, Sasuke. I've marked her twince. One even before you knew she existed. She's mine. Not yours."

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Sasuke yelled. "SHE CHOSE TO BE WITH ME! SHE DIDN'T CHOSE WHAT YOU DID TO HER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER? WHY HER?!" Sasuke was almost on the edge of crying from his shouting. "Why her..." He whispered. "Why are you here? Why are you back?"

"Otouto..." Itachi shook his head. "..Sometimes people have needs they have to fufill. Naru-chan is one of the needs."

"So she's just a _thing_ to you?" Sasuke asked, pissed off once again. Itachi nodded.

"Just a thing that _I _own."

"YOU DON'T OWN HER!" Sasuke shouted. "I don't own her! No one owns her! She's a free girl, who's been mentally and physically raped by you." Sasuke spat upwards at his brother, who just chuckled. Itachi turned to the rigth and took two steps. Then turned again so he was behind his mother.

"Pick." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Pick what?" Sasuke asked cocking and eyebrow confused.

"Your own life..." Itachi pulled out a knife. "...or your mothers?" He lowered the knife so it was touching Mikoto's throat.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Of course he chooses himself." Mikoto shouted in deffence for her own son.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't let her die. This was his mother!

"Sasuke, I'm not gonna let you choose me over yourself!" Mikoto yelled. "You're young. Keep living! I can die, it's okay..." SHe whispered smiling.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled shaking his head. "I won't let you kill anyone Itachi! Not Mom. Not Naruto. Not _ANYONE_!" He shouted still shaking his head side to side violently.

The door busted opened, knocking Kisame to his knees and the gun out of Sasori's hand. Fugaku stood at the door with a gun in his hand. "Itachi." He whispered pointing the gun at his oldest son. "This is where you die." Itachi only smirked, dropped his knife, pulled out a gun from his pocket, and aimed it at his father.

"You're half correct father." Itachi said smirking. "_Someone_ is going to die, but it won't be _me_." Both pulled the trigger at the same time.

_"DAD!" "FUGAKU!" BOSS!" "ITACHI!"_

---

**_A/N: o.o OH MY GWAD! What's gonna happen?! I dunno. Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Next chapter is Chapter Fiveteen: Dead or Alive? Hehe. I already have it planned who dies, and when the funeral will be. And let's just say... it won't be a plesent Christmas for everyone. I feel so evil! I like killing fictional characters, but it makes me sad when I reread what I typed... Oh well! Tune in next time on TPACBTHY(Haha. As Kaori once said... That's a long name!)?  
Lots Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	15. Chapter Fiveteen: Dead or Alive?

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Fiveteen: Dead or Alive?**

The gun shot was fired. _"DAD!" "FUGAKU!" BOSS!" "ITACHI!"_ Everyone froze. Kisame had jumped up from the floor. Deidara and Sasori were still frozen. Mikoto couldn't move anyways, but she was still completely silent. Sasuke starred at the two old Uchihas. Both Itachi and Fugaku had their arm out, gun pointed at each other.

Five...

...Four...

...Three...

...Two...

...One

Fugaku fell to his knees clutching his chest, while Itachi limped on one side. He'd been shot in the leg. "Kisame..." Itachi hissed. "Get me out of here." He ordered. Kisame nodded quickly rushing to his bosses side. He put Itachi's arm around his shoulder, and his own arm around Itachi's waist.

"DAD!" Sasuke yelled running to his father. He looked at his father, then to Itachi. "You're not going anywhere." Sasuke hissed. He jumped up from the ground and ran infront of the door.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, little boy." Sasori said pointing a gun at the boy. "I could shoot you now, but Itachi would yell at me later for killing you. If you chase after us, then you're father most likely will die. He could still have a chance if you phone the hospital now, but then we'll get away. You're choice."

"Sasuke..." Fugaku wheezed. "...Don't..." Deep breath. "...Let..." Breath. "...Them..." Cough. "...Get away..."

"You know what, Itachi can yell at me all he wants." Sasori aimed the gun at Sasuke and pulled the trigger. Sasuke didn't know what happened. His world was turning black. He collasped to the ground, and watched painfully as his brother escaped... again. He could hear his mother yelling and knew she was trying to get free. The he blacked out completely.

---

Everyone had just left the Sannin's house a while ago. It was just Naruto, Kyuubi, Haku, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jirayia now. They were eating lunch now.

_Brrriiiiing._

"I'll get it!" Kyuubi shouted standing up from her chair. She ran from the dinning room into the next room, which was the kitchen. "Hello, Sannin residence. Kyuubi speaking." She said smiling, her voice all bright. She heard crying. "H-Hello?" She asked a little concerned.

_"K-Kyuubi?"_ Came the crying voice on the phone.

"Mikoto?" Kyuubi asked concerened.

"Kyuubi!" Shouted Minato form the other room. "Who is it?" No one heard a reply from her.

"Mikoto? Are you okay? Where are you? Why arm you crying?" Kyuubi asked.

"K-Kyuubi... I... Itachi..." She whispered into the phone. "...He was at my house... I was tied up... Sasuke and Fugaku... They're both shot..." She cried some more.

"SHOT?!" She shouted. Everyone ran into the kitchen.

"Who's shot?!" The others shouted.

"I can't be alone right now..." Mikoto cried. "...Tell Naruto... about Sasuke..." She whispered. Then she hung up. Kyuubi dropped the phone.

"KAASAN! TOUSAN! JIJI! BAACHAN! NARUTO! HAKU!" She shouted. "CAR NOW!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Mikoto's at the hospital." Kyuubi said.

"Again?" Haku asked. Kyuubi shook her head.

"She's not the one injured..." Kyuubi whispered. "Itachi came back and shot Fugaku... and Sasuke."

"SASUKE?!" Naruto asked shouting very, very, _very_ loudly. "CAR NOW!" She yelled running to the car.

"Naruto, you're gonna have to calm down." Tsunade kept saying while driving.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Naruto shouted. "MY BOYFRIEND'S IN THE HOSPITAL! SHOT BY THE MAN WHO RAPED ME! HIS BROTHER!" She shouted, then sighed. "I'm clam. I'm calm. I am _clam_..." She repeated over and over to herself. "..."

"I'm looking for the Uchihas!" Naruto shouted running up to the lady at the front desk. She flinched at hearing Naruto's voice at first. She starred at the young blonde then spoke. That was when Kyuubi and Haku caught up to Naruto. The adults still hadn't.

"Uhh... room 302." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Naruto said running off with Kyuubi and Haku following her. Naruto hurried her way through each hallway, searching for 302. _290. 292. 294. 296. 298. 300. 30-_ She stopped. "302." She read. Kyuubi and Haku had once again caught up because Naruto kept running ahead. "D-Do I open the door?" Naruto asked her sister and friend.

"You can do it, Naruto." Kyuubi said putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Haku smiled at her. Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Okay..." She put her hand on the doornob. Very slowly, she turned it to the right. Then as slow as she had turned it, she opened the door. Once the door was opened, she took a step in, than another, and another until she was starring at Sasuke. Naruto felt like crying. There was Sasuke, lieing in the hospital bed, tubes attached to him. It made Naruto want to cry seeing him like this.

Kyuubi and Haku walked in and stood beside Naruto. "Glad you could make it." The three turned around to see Mikoto. Her face was all red from crying.

"How's Fugaku?" Kyuubi asked. Mikoto shook her head. They gasped.

"He's?" Haku asked. Mikoto nodded.

"He's gone..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said looking at the ground.

"We're sorry too, Mikoto-san." Everyone turned to the door to see Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jirayia. Kushina had spoken.

"You know, Miss Mikoto," Jirayia started. "My son and daughter-in-law will be leaving soon, when the kids go back to school in three days. If yuo want, you can stay at our house." He offered.

"I couldn't." Mikoto said shaking her head slightly.

"Please Mikoto." Kyuubi spoke. "You shoudn't be alone. If you do stay at out house, you'll have Baachan and Jiji to talk to and everyday after school we can come up here and visit Sasuke."

"I aprove of it all." Tsunade said smiling. Mikoto smiled.

"I'll love to stay with you all." Mikoto said still unsure of it all, but she'd rather stay with someone than alone. Only one thing haunted her... The thought of _him_ coming back _again..._

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. She hadn't turned away from him since she came in. Mikoto sat down on the chair beside Sasuke's bed. Naruto was on the other side of the bed standing over Sasuke, looking down at him.

"We were going out for a family thing. I thought it'd be a great way to spend time together. We were going to a movie. When Sasuke went up to get changed, Itachi showed up. He knocked Fugaku out and carried me into the our bedroom where I was tied up and gaged. Sasuke showed up five minutes later. Deidara locked us in. Kisame blocked the door. Itachi pulled a knife to my neck, and told Sasuke to pick between me or himself. I told him to choose me, he couldn't. Fugaku somehow bolted through the door. Itachi pulled out a gun when he saw Fugaku had one. Both shot at the same time. Fugaku was shot in the chest, right beside the heart. Itachi was shot in the leg. Sasuke blocked the door. He wasn't about to let them get away... Sasori ended up shoot him in the head, luckily it didn't hit the brain. By the time the cops arrived, I was still tied up and had passed out, Fugaku was dead, and Sasuke was breathing... barely. The doctors removed the bullet from Sasuke. They said it'd been a couple days before he awoke, and that they don't know of any symptoms." Mikoto was crying the entier time while telling this to them all.

A week passed and school started up again. Mikoto was living at the Sannin's house now. The doctors said Sasuke was in a coma. They didn't know when he'd wake up... Naruto was very depressed. At school, her friends tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. The next weekend for Christmas, Kushina and Minato came back up. Kushina hated seeing her daughter upset, exspecially since it was Christmas.

Naruto wasn't just depressed, she was sick. She'd been having morning sickness for a couple days now, and didn't know why. Being stuborn like she is, Naruto didn't tell anyone. It was Kyuubi who found Naruto passed out near the toilet and told her grandparents. Tsunade took Naruto in for an examination... No one was ready for what Tsunade found out.

Naruto Namekaze was pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's baby.

She was almost two months pregnant. Yes, most people saw her gaining a little weight, but she as thin and it was good for her. No one forsaw her being pregnant. Naruto wouldn't talk to anyone for a week. Not Kyuubi. Not Haku. Not Kushina. Not Minato. Not Tsunade. Not Jirayia. None of her friends... She wasnted Sasuke now more than ever.

Sakura through a New Year's party. Everyone was invited. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Haku, Kyuubi, and Naruto. Naruto ended up staying home while everyone else went. Her parents weren't in town that weekend, they were at some teacher's thing. This was when Mikoto stepped up and took a shot at talking with Naruto.

"Naruto?" Mikoto opened the door to Naruto's room. Naruto was sitting on her bed up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head in her arms. Mikoto sat down beside her and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You have to eat Naruto, you're feeding for two." Naruto looked up at Mikoto. She was smiling. "How far along are you?"

"Baachan said about two months..." Naruto whispered.

"Who knows?" Mikoto asked.

"My friends and family..." Naruto whispered. He head popped up from her arms and she had a serious face. "Mikoto-san... Will Sasuke still love me?" Mikoto blinked once... twice...

"Oh heavens child." She said smiling. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe it's because I'm carrying the baby of the man who killed his father..." She whispered sicking her head back down into her arms.

"It's New Year's Eve, Naruto. You shouldn't be all down in the dust." Mikoto said hopefully sparking something in Naruto. She was the girl to have fun! "Naruto... How about we go visit Sasuke?" It wasn't exactly fun... but it was better than naruto sitting in her room all day long and not eating. Naruto smiled weakly, then nodded. "And I'm going to make you eat something. Got it girlie?" Naruto chuckled softly.

Naruto and Mikoto walked downstairs where Tsunade and Jirayia were watching TV, waiting for the ball to drop. "Tsunade-san, Jirayia-san, Naruto and I are going out for dinner and then to visit Sasuke." Mikoto said grabbing hers and Naruto's jacket from a nearby closet. Both Sannin's smiled.

"Of course. Be careful, the snow's getting thick." Tsunade called rom the couch.

"Snow..." Naruto whispered. "I like that name... Yuki." She smirked. "Maybe I can make my child's middle name Yuki 'cause it can be a boy or girl's name." This was the first time anyone had heard Naruto talk about a name fro the baby.

"Well, in a couple of months, we'll know if it's a boy or a girl." Tsunade said smiling. Naruto put her hand on her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl... but a boy's fine too." She said to herself while walking out of the house.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." Jirayia and Tsunade said. "She's actually talking to us, and getting out of the house."

"It was nothing. I'm just thinking abour her health and the baby's." Mikoto assured the two Sannin. Then she took off out the door after Naruto.

The two had a good night. Naruto had gotten some food in her system, a lot actually. _Not hungry... Ha._ Mikoto had thought while watching Naruto scarf down her food. At the hospital, Naruto fell asleep on the end of Sasuke's bed. Mikoto called up Tsunade and explained they'd be staying the night.

_I wonder what the new year will bring..._

---

**_A/N: Kaori Kuni's gonna kill me for this... Yes, Naruto's pregnant. I couldn't resist doing it... Then Sasuke's gonna wake up, find out... Question is... Will he still love Naru?  
I'm soo sorry forr the late update. I was supposed to update after Christmas, but then my uncle Ralph died two days after Christmas... The funeral was the weekenend after Christmas... Then there were New Year parties... then I got sick after New Year! I missed the first two days of going back to school! I only had one day of shcool this week, which made me happy!  
But I'll update as soon as possible.  
Sorry for the late update again...  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Wake Up Sasu, Naru's

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Sixteen: Wake Up Sasuke, Naruto's...**

Mikoto was asleep soundly in the chair beside Sasuke's hospital bed. Naruto was sitting in the bed beside Sasuke, gently brushing his cheeks with her hand and playing with his hair. She also had one of his hands in her free hand. He was pale. He looked like a ghost. Naruto hated seeing him like this. It hurt her inside, but it hurt more when she couldn't see him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered gripping his hand tighter. Then she felt something. Sasuke squeezed back. "Sasuke?" She asked. His eyes were closed still. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again!" He squeezed her hand. "Sasuke!" She shouted loudly waking Mikoto.

"Naru..." She whispered tiredly. "Why are you shouting?"

"Sasuke's awake!" She shouted happily then added, "Kinda..." Mikoto was up at the bed when Naruto said 'awake'.

"How is he awake _kinda_?" Mikoto questioned.

"He can't open his eyes or move, but he can hear me. He told my by squeezing my hand when I asked him a question!" Naruto explained. Mikoto took Sasuke's other hand.

"Sasuke, are you in pain?" Mikoto asked moving the bangs out of Sasuke's face with her other hand. "One squeeze for yes, two for no." He squeezed twice. "That's good..." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "...Do you love me?"

"Naruto-" Mikoto knew why she was asking, but Sasuke didn't know about the baby yet. Sasuke squeezed once.

"I love you too Sasuke..." Naruto was crying now, and Sasuke knew it. He felt the tears dripping onto him. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand as tight as he could. "...Sasuke...I'm sorry..." She said before leaving.

"Naruto!" Mikoto called out, but she's left. Sasuke squeezed his mother's hand. "You wanna know don't you?" Sasuke squeezed once. "It's not my right to tell son..." Mikoto whispered in a soft tone. "Sasuke... I'm going to get the doctor." Mikoto said before slipping away.

So after a couple of hours, the doctors had Sasuke's eyes open and he could talk, but not move around much. "Mother..." Sasuke whispered. "...Where's Naruto?" He asked conserned.

"She's in the lounge... She's been there this whole time." Mikoto sighed.

"Mother... Where's father?" Sasuke asked looking around. Mikoto stayed silent.

"Well Sasuke..." A tear slipped down her cheek and Sasuke saw.

"No." Sasuke whispered. "Itachi... Did he ki-"

"Yes..." Mikoto anwsered before Sasuke's could see it.

"You've been at home all alone?" Sasuke asked conserned for his mother.

"Oh no." Mikoto smiled slight whipping her tears. "I've been living with the Sannin's. They were very generous to let me stay there."

"You know Kyuubi-neechan wouldn't let you go home alone anyways. She'd go sleep at your house." Neither Mikoto nor Sasuke said it. It was Naruto standing at the door smiling. Mikoto smiled. "You're like a third mother to her." Naruto said laughing. "I think you and Kaasan together still couldn't take the place of her real mother though." Mikoto nodded.

"I would never try to take the place of her mother..." Mikoto said frowning slightly. "I have my own child... In just never had girls around the house." Naruto walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed that Mikoto and Sasuke were on. "Have you eaten yet, Naruto?"

"Not yet..." Naruto whispered. Mikoto sighed.

"You have to eat more, not less."

"I know. I know." Naruto rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get you and Sasuke some food. Stay here." Mikoto ordered. She gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke. She looked at him. "Why are you acting to distant?" He questioned her. Naruto frowned.

"I just--" Naruto coughed a few times, really badly.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked even more worried than before. Naruto stopped and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a cough." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke didn't believe her.

Mikoto came back in with lunch for the... three. After they ate, Mikoto pulled Naruto out into the hallway. Sasuke could only hear part of what they were saying.

_"When are you going to tell him?!" _It was his mother. _Tell me what?_

_"I-I can't tell him..."_

_"Don't you think he'll notice eventually?"_

_"But-"_

_"Naruto... You have to tell him."_

_"I know I do... It's just... What is he doesn't love me anymore?" Why wouldn't I love Naruto anymore? Did she cheat on me?!_

_"Naruto... He'll love you still. It's not like you can controll it." So she didn't cheat on me... right?_

_"Mikoto-san... I don't wanna lose either of them." Who's them? "If I tell Sasuke he might want me to get rid of it..." Rid of what? "If I keep it, he might leave me forever..." Why would I leave her?!_

_"Naruto... Go talk to him..."_

_"Okay... Wait out here." _The door opened and Naruto walked into. "Sasuke..." Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down beside him. "I love you... You know that right?"

"And I love you too." Sasuke said kissing her cheek. He grabbed her hands in his. "What's wrong?" Naruto removed her hands and covered her stomach.

"Sasuke... I..." She stuttered. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this..." She said sighing. Naruto took a deep breath then spoke again. "I'm pregnant..." She whispered. Sasuke was shocked. "And to make it worse... It's Itachi's..."

"Are keeping it?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to frown. She knew he'd ask that, but why was that the first thing he had to say?

"Of course." Naruto said looking down at the ground. Why didn't he understand what she was going through? "It's a human being, Sasuke." She explained. "Even if it's father isn't..." She muttered to herself. The was a silence. "Do you hate me because I'm keeping it?"

"Why keep it? It's part of him!" Sasuke shouted not understanding everything from Naruto's perspective.

"And part of me!" Naruto shouted pissed off at her boyfriend. "This baby will not turn out like your like your brother! It might look like you brother when it grows up, but I'm its mother! It's part of _me_ Sasuke..." She was crying now. "How can you want me to get rid of it? My baby? Mine, not his!" With that Naruto left the room. Mikoto walked back into Sasuke's room after Naruto left.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "I. Can. _Not._ Believe what you just said to her." She was pissed. Sasuke hung his head. "She's going through enough problems! She's a seventeen year old girl still in school and having to deal with the fact that she's pregnant with her boyfriend's brother's baby who raped her!" Sasuke understood now. He wanted to appologise to Naruto, but she never came back...

Naruto didn't visit Sasuke that whole week. The next weekend Sasuke was allowed to leave the hospital. He'd be staying at the Sannin's with his mother. When he came into the house, Naruto ignored him as soon as he walked through the door which confused Tsunade, Jirayia, Kyuubi, and Haku. That night at dinner, all seven of them stayed quiet.

They ate at a square table, two chairs on each side. on one side was Naruto and Kyuubi, Tsunade and Jirayia, Sasuke and Mikoto, and then Haku had a side to himself. It was quiet until Kyuubi spoke. "Okay!" She shouted smashing her right fist, which still had a fork in it, into the table. The table shook getting everyone's attention. "Why are Naruto and Sasuke ignoring each other?!" She wanted anwsers.

"Because he," Naruto pointing at Sasuke who was sitting diagnally across from her," is a jerk who doesn't think about me! He only sees Itachi in the baby!" Naruto shouted.

"So it's about the baby?" Tsunade said aloud, though Jirayia, Kyuubi, and Haku were thinking it.

"Naruto... I know what I said..." Sasuke said in a soft tone of voice. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I just... My brother did this to you! He's ruining your life and this baby doesn't help at all!"

"I know that Sasuke!" She shouted angeryly. "Yes he ruined my life, but this baby is a part of me! It's three months old now anyway, I can't just kill it." Naruto explained to her boyfriend.

"I know... And I'm sorry... again..." Sasuke hung his head.

"Are we all okay again?" Kyuubi asked looking between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just glarred while Sasuke kept his head hung. Kyuubi sighed.

"Naruto... you're gonna be a very scary pregnant lady..." Haku said. Naruto glarred at him and he laughed nervously.

"Oh yes... The _moodswings_... I remember those times with Tsunade and Kushina..." Jirayia sighed. "Naruto... I hope you're not like your grandmother or mother when you're pregnant." Tsunade smaked him for that causing Haku and Kyuubi to laugh, even Mikoto chuckled a bit.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked her grandfather.

"Because... They yelled _all_ the time and craved the weirdest foods ever..." Jirayia chuckled remembering the times. "Tsunade once wanted a chicken sandwhich with pickles and icecream." Kyuubi giggled while Tsunade turned red.

"It was Minato's fault..." She whisepred.

"Of course, the mother always blame the baby." Haku said putting his hand on Naruto's stomach. Naruto giggled a bit.

"I blamed Sasuke for being fat when I was pregnant." Mikoto said laughing.

"Tsunade did that too." Jirayia said, but felt the glare of Tsunade and changed his statement. "I mean, you were never fat dear!" He shouted nervously.

That night Sasuke went back to his room with Haku. In the middle of the night Haku got up and went into the girls room. Haku walked in and both Kyuubi and Naruto were awake. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just a little bad dream..." Naruto whispered.

"Go sleep with Sasuke." Haku said. "I'll sleep on your bed if you want some privacy with him."

"Thanks Haku." Naruto gave Kyuubi a hug and Haku a kiss on the cheek before leaving her room and intering the boys' room. Naruto was wearing long pajama pants that were black with little red and orange foxes on them. Her shirt was an old shirt of her fathers. It was a soccer shirt her father had when he was in college. On the back it said 'Namekaze' with the number '15' under the name. On the front of the shirt it has the name of Minato's old college soccer team. Naruto had been wearing alot of his shirts because she couldn't fit into hers.

Naruto creeked the door open. Sasuke was lieing down on his bed, turned the opposite way facing the wall. Naruto sighed as she walked towards the bed. She sat down slowly and spoke. "Sasuke... Are you awake?" She whispered. There was no movemen from the boy. "Sasuke?" He gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke said tiredly. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto above him. "Naru...?" He questioned tiredly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said. "I really need you... I can't raise this baby by myself and I want you to help." Sasuke was kinda shocked that Naruto was asking him to help raise her child.

"I'll help you Naruto..." He said causing Naruto to smile. "...because I love you." He sat up and kissed the girl on the lips.

That night naruto slept in the arms of her_ koibito. _Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's stomach protectively.

From afar a certain other older Uchiha was watching. He turned his back and walked off into the shadows.

---

**_A/N: So Itachi knows... Fortunately for Naru and Sasu, he won't make an apperance for another two chapters or so... lol. Next chapter skips a couples months... Goes to where she's five months... a little twist in there... then there will be another time skip to her before she has her babies! So look out for 'Chapter Seventeen: New Babies'.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: New Babies

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Seventeen: New Babies**

Since all of Naruto's friends, and teachers, knew she was pregnant she was allowed at school. He gandparents kinda worked at the school and owned the school, so anyone who tried to hurt Naruto or made fun of her got in trouble by Jirayia and Tsunade.

When March hit, Naruto was five months pregnant. You could tell too, though you'd never want to _tell_ Naruto that. Just ask Kiba.

_--FlashBack---_

_Naruto sat down beside Sasuke at lunch. She felt someone starring at her and looked up. It was Kiuba who was happily seated beside Hinata. "What do you want dog breath?" Naruto asked annoyed from just the look of the boy._

_"You can really tell you're pregnant, huh Naruto?" Kiba teased. Naruto turned red. She stood up, took a couple step infront of Kiba, then punched him._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted pulling the girl back down. Kyuubi bursted out laughing which startled Neji._

_"K-Kiba-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked her boyfriend as he rose back up from the ground. He took his seat cupping his cheek._

_"I'm fine..." He whispered. "That's gonna bruise..." Kiba whispered to Hinata. Hinata, being the sweet innocent little girl, thought of something to do. She quickly placed a kiss on Kiba's cheek causing them both to turn red._

_"Just though... It'd help bring the pain away..." Hinata whispered. Kiba smiled and kissed Hinata back on the lips._

_"-Callin' me fat..." Kiba heard part of what Naruto said._

_"He was not callin' you fat, Naruto." Sasuke said trying to defend Kiba, though he did in a way._

_"Lemme at 'em S'uke!" Naruto shouted._

_"Naruto, too much stress is bad for the baby." Sasuke explained. Naruto sighed and sat down. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist._

_---EndFlashback---_

Kiba didn't talk to Naruto for like a week. He was to scared that she'd hit him again.

Today, Naruto was going in for a scan on the baby. She'd get to know whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Shizune, an old student of Tsunade, was Naruto's baby doctor though Tsunade would be the doctor during the actually birth. That would be around late June, July, or ealy August. It was a good thing too because June was when school ended. She could go into her senior year without being pregnant.

"Well Naruto..." Shizune said after getting a good look at the baby trhough the scanner. Naruto was lieing, her shirt pulled up so her belly was showing, and Shizune was using a device to see the baby. Tsunade, Kushina, Mikoto, and Kyuubi were there which left the three guys at home alone... "Do you want to know the gender or your babies?" Shizune asked smirking.

"Ye- WHAT!?" Naruto shouted hearing the last word. All five girls gaped.

"Babies?" Tsunade asked making sure she heard correctly. Shizune nodded.

"As in more than one?" Kushina asked. Shizune nodded.

"Twins." Shinzune said smiling.

"As in two babies?" Tsunade asked.

"Inside my baby girl?" Kushina asked. Shizune was kinda getting annoyed. Didn't they understand the deffinition of the word yes?

"Two..." Naruto said smiling. "Not just one baby, but I get two! Twins!" She was excitied. She didn't care that the fact that they were half Itachi's, but no... She was giving birth to not just one human being, but two! "What do you think Kyuu-neechan? Mikoto-san?"

"That means while you're taking care of one, I got the other!" Kyuubi yelled squealing with excitement.

"Two..." Tsunade and Kushina whispered.

"Do you want to know their genders?" Shizune asked. Naruto nodded slightly. "One boy and one girl." Kyuubi and Naruto squealed.

"Your boy's so gonna be gay when he grows up!" Kyuubi said laughing.

"Or have really good taste in clothes!" Naruto said grinning.

All of the girls from school were excited to hear Naruto was having twins. Sasuke, at first he was shocked like when he found out about one, but Naruto was surely happy, so he was happy. After all, he was going to be helping her raise the children. (A/N: How could he not be happy?)

The two were still sleeping in the same bed, but Sasuke had thought about moving to the other bed. Naruto could be cranky... and those midnight random crazy cravings! And at the weirdest times too...

_---FlashBack--_

_It was about 4:00AM on a Saturday when Sasuke woke up from someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and he barely saw a yellowish figure. He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. "Naru...?" He asked in a daze. Naruto was smiling and then spoke._

_"Hey Sasu..." She said in a childidh tone of voice. "I'm hungry." She said putting her arm on her boyfriend's should and pulling herself close to him. Her head was on his chest and she was looking up at his face with her puppy dogs eyes._

_"Then... go get something..." Sasuke muttered removing Naruto from him. He layed back down and snuggled into his blanket. Naruto sat crosslegged on the bed with her arms crossed._

_"Sasuke!" She said loud enough for him to hear, but not for others to. "I said 'I'm hungry!'." She repeated herself._

_"Hn." He said sleepily._

_"I want watermelon." She said unfolding her arms and leaning over Sasuke to see his face. "Please?" She asked. Sasuke's eyes opened to see the girl frowning. She was fake crying too. "Pwease Sasu... Naru and the twins are hungee and we wan some wahtamelon..." She said in a baby's voice. Sasuke sighed._

_"We have no watermelon downstairs." Sasuke explained. He sat back up, and Naruto sat beside him. She grabbed onto his sleeve._

_"Then go buy me some!!!" She pleeded. "Pleeeeease!" She wined loudly._

_"You want me to go out at..." He glanced at the clock in the room. "Four in the morning to the store and get you watermelon?" Sasuke asked._

_"Seedless." Naruto said smiling sweetly. Sasuke sighed._

_"Stay here... I'll be back as soon as I can." He got up from the bed, he was wearing long navy pajama pants and a blue T-shirt. "You're lucky I love you..." He said making Naruto smile._

_"Love you too Sasu!" Naruto said getting up and giving Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto jump onto the bed. He shook his head chuckling softly._

_"I'll be back as soon as I can seeing as I have to walk to a store that's half a mile away..."_

_"That's not that far for a strong boy like you though, is it Sasuke?" Sasuke just nodded and walked out the bedroom door. He walked into Kyuubi and Haku's room. Kyuubi was up reading a book on her bed while Haku was passed out, his arm was hanging off his bed and it looked like he was about to fall._

_"Naruto wants watermelon and she's making me walk to the store to get her 'seedless' watermelon." Sasuke said to the red head. Kyuubi chuckled softly putting down her book. "If she starts yelling or anything, check on her." Sasuke said. Kyuubi nodded and went back to her book._

_"Mmm... Gaara," Haku mumbled in his sleep. Kyuubi chuckled not looking up from her book. Sasuke left the room and closed the door softly. He walked downstairs where his mother and Naruto's mother were downstairs chatting quietly._

_"Sasuke." Both said in unison. "What brings you down at this time of the night?" Mikoto asked her son._

_"I didn't think you'd be down here at this time." Sasuke said smiling at the parents. "Naruto wants seedless watermelon and is forcing me to go out to the store and get her some." The Uchiha explained._

_"Want one of us to drive you?" Mikoto asked._

_"Umm... Sure I'm not imposing on something?" He asked._

_"Of course not. We were just discussing the babied." Kushina said smiling._

_"Ah." Sasuke said understanding. The two were both going to have grandchildren now... they must've had something to talk about._

_"Well, we can both go. What do you say Kushina?" Mikoto said smiling._

_"Sure. Some fresh air will do us all some good." Kushina said agreeing with Sasuke's mother._

_Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Kushina walked back in through the door. Sasuke went into the kitchen with the two and cut up some watermelon. Sasuke took a plate of two pieces of watermelon up to Naruto. He opened the door and Naruto was sitting on the bed talking to her stomach. She hadn't noticed Sasuke walk in._

_"Oh..." She said flinchin a bit. "You decide to make you first move while I'm trying to sleep, huh?" She asked. "Which of yu did it I wonder..." She said giggling._

_"Probably the girl since she'll turn out more like you. Can't stand still." Sasuke said walking in and sitting on the bed beside Naruto. Naruto giggled a bit. "So did one of the kick?"_

_"Yeah... Feel for yourself." Naruto said. She took Sasuke's hand and placed it on her belly. Sasuke felt a little punch or kick and chuckled. "See? Won't stop moving..." She said looking down._

_"I brought you your watermelon." Sasuke said handing Naruto the plate with his other hand. Naruto took it and took a bite._

_"Mmm..." She said smiling. "Know what this needs?" She asked, but before Sasuke could speak she kept going on. "This needs some ramen on it."_

_"Ramen... with watermelon?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow._

_"Nooo..." Naruto said shaking her head. "Ramen on seedless watermelon!" She said grinning. She took another bite. Then she put the plate down on her lap. "KNow what would taste better with this watermelon?" Naruto said seducively._

_"Uhh..." Sasuke said not noticing her tone of voice. "Whatever it is I hope it's in this house..." He said sighing. She moved the plate to the other side of the bed. Then she put her hand on Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed._

_"I think it would taste better... with a little... Sasuke." She said suductively lowering her face to Sasuke's. Their noses were touching._

_"I think... you should eat you watermelon Naru and I'll go make you your ramen..." Sasuke whispered. It wasn't that he didn't want to do anything with Naruto... it was he didn't want to harm the babies. Besides that, they'd never gone further than making out. One because Sasuke didn't think he should do anything after he being raped, and two because she was pregnant. Naruto put her hands on each side of Sasuke so he couldn't leave._

_"I think I want you and not ramen..." She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver._

_"Naruto... Look--" He started, but Naruto sat up and was now sitting on Sasuke's legs._

_"Is it because I'm fat?" She asked._

_"Wha-"_

_"You won't kiss me because I'm fat, right?" Naruto asked frowning._

_"You're pregnant, of course you're gonna be a little fat--"_

_"So you admit you won't kiss me because I'm fat, then?"_

_"NO!" Sasuke said sitting up, though it was hard because Naruto was sitting on his legs. He was using his arms to hold him up. "I don't wanna do anything because I don't want to hurt you or the babies."_

_"Ohh..." Naruto rolled off Sasuke and went back to eating her watermelon. There was a silence before Naruto spoke. "Sasuke?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Where's my ramen?" Sasuke sighed._

_"I'll go get it..."_

_"Love you Sasu!"_

_"Yeah. Yeah."_

_---EndFlashback---_

That was about a months ago.

Two weeks ago... Now that was funny for Sasuke.

_---FlashBack---_

_Naruto walked into her parents room, they were there that weekend. "Dad?" Naruto asked quietly._

_"Hmm? Naru?" Minato asked sitting up._

_"I'm hungry. I want watermelon." The pregnant teen said grinning._

_"Are you serious?" Minato asked. Naruto frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Yes. Now go. I'm hungry. Now." She ordered. Minato sighed and got up from his bed. He walked downstairs followed by a giggling Naruto. "Make some ramen too! With strawberries!" She added. Minato sighed. Naruto was soo lucky she was pregnant._

_---EndFlashBack---_

Now Naruto's cravings had gotten worse. It always had to do with ramen though... What was up with that girl and ramen?

Two months later it was May, and Naruto was seven months pregnant. She'd been having really bad cramps and wasn't going to school because there was only two weeks left, so it didn't matter. Mikoto was home with her everyday, so everything was okay. Kushina and Minato were even taking off a week from teaching and coming up.

It was a Tuseday now, and the date was June 12.

Kushina and Minato arrived the night before. Tsunade and Jirayia had taken the other three kids to school leaving only the mother-to-be, the two grandmothers-to-bes, and the grandfather-to-be in the house. Around 1:30 PM, about fifty minutes before the others got home, something happened in the Sannin house.

Naruto was sitting downstairs in the livingroom, Kushina and Mikoto were in the kitchen making some ramen with macaroni and cheese. Minato was sitting down reading from the newspaper.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted in pain.

"Yes sweety?" Kushina called back from the kitchen.

"I think my water just broke..." She said unsure. Kushina and Mikoto rushed into the room. Sure enough, Naruto's water broke. There was water all over the couch and on the floor.

"We have to get her to the hospital now!" Minato shouted.

"She's two months early!" Kushina shouted.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked as the was carried by the two out the door.

"We don't know." Both of the women said.

Once at the hospital, Minato called Tsunade right away. She might've just been a nurse now, but she was an expert doctor before. Naruto and Kushina both wanted Tsunade to deliever the babies.

About ten minutes after the call, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Haku showed up at the hospital. Jirayia was the prinicipal, so he couldn't leave right away.

Kushina, Kyuubi, and Tsunade were the only ones in the delievery room, while the other waited outside. Sasuke was pacing outside the door frantically, and Haku was getting dizzy from watching him. Minato was standing at the door. Maybe he thought if he starred at it for a long time, it'd open.

Well it did. Kyuubi walked out and Sasuke amiditly looked up at her. "Naruto wants you in here." Kyuubi said handing him a hospital gown. Sasuke quickly put it on and came inside. He took a seat beside Naruto and grabbed her hand. "You can do it Naruto." He said kissing her hand.

"Easy for you to say..." She hissed at him through the pain.

"Come on Naruto. I need you to push." Tsunade said. Naruto pushed, and pushed, and pushed.

Eventually a baby boy was born. He was sent to the emergency room. Then another hour or so the baby girl was born and sent with her brother.

"Will they be okay?" Naruto asked concerned. Tsunade smiled.

"Being premature didn't stop those two. They're perfectly fine." Naruto, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Sasuke sigh in relief. "Would you like to hold your children, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. Tsunade came back with both children, on in each arm. She handed Naruto the boy first, then the girl. She held the girl in her right arm and the boy in her left. Then Haku, Minato, and Mikoto were allowed in.

"Do you have any name ideas?" Kyuubi asked.

"I think the boy will be Natsuko Fugaku Namekaze." She said smiling up at Mikoto, who was crying. She whispered a soft 'thankyou' through her tears. "And this little girl's name will be Haruhi Yuki Namekaze." Naruto said nuzzling her daughter. Then she kissed her son's forehead.

"Heh. You got your Yuki in there." Kyuubi said smiling at the child her mother was hold.

"Does anyone wanna hold one?" Naruto asked. Of course Kushina and Mikoto were the first. Kushina got to hold Haruhi while Mikoto held Natsuko. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"You did a good job... mommy." He said teasing. Naruto smiled at Sasuke then looked at her children. Naruto knew all babies were born with a stubble of black hair on their little heads and little crystal blue eyes. (A/N: I heard that babies were born with black hair and blue eyes... Never quite sure, but it is in this story!) She wondered what they would end up looking like.

---

**_A/N: HEY GUYS!!! Naru's a mommy now! Yay! but things don't always go as perfect as you'd wish... :sigh: Things will take a twist in the next chapter. Itachi won't show up for another chapter or so. That might confuse you. If it's not Itachi causing problems... then who it? I dunno... Check out the nect chapter! In another two or three days I'll update.  
How many of you guys likes the watermelon thing? Ideas go to one of my best reviewers: Kaori Kuni. She's been like my best reviewer! I love her!!! Evil Kaori. Heh. This is a shout out to her. I LOVE YOU EVIL KAORI! But I'm still eviler. Hehe.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	18. Chapter Eigthteen: Forgetfulness

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuNaru. NejiKyuu. HakuGaa. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Eigthteen: Forgetfulness**

After a week in the hospital, the three Namekaze's were allowed to leave. Since there was no extra room at the Sannin house, they made room. Minato and Jirayia moved one bed from Kyuubi and Haku's room and put it in Naruto and Sasuke's room, They only needed three beds anyways, Sasuke and Naruto sharred a bed. Kyuubi and Haku's old room was turned into the nursery. The walls were paited a light baby blue with a lime green line going through the middle all the way around the room. Natsuko got a blue crip and Haruhi got a purple crib.

For two weeks, Naruto stayed home to watch the kids until they were used to Mikoto, Kushina, and Minato(Who had moved in since it was summer).

The babies never cried when their mother held them. Since there was still that extra bed in the nursery, Naruto slept there sometimes. She didn't want to be away from her kids.

When the babies were a month old, Natsuko was used to being held by other people, but Haruhi wasn't. She was a mommy's girl and a Sasuke's girl. Haruhi loved being held by Sasuke! Naruto guessed it was because he and his _brother_ had... _simliar_ traits.

The babies were five weeks old, Natsuko's hair was turning lighter while Haruhi's hair seemed to be getting darker. Both babies still had bright blue eyes. That was how you could tell they were Naruto's children. All three had the same eyes.

They were just so cute! How could anyone resist falling for them?

Well... Sasuke could.

The babies were six weeks old now, and it was almost Sasuke's brithday. No one seemed to remember. It was always _baby this, and baby that._ Sasuke loved the children as if they were his own, but why didn't anyone remember his birth? It was his birthday day in three days! Not once did anyone bring it up... Were they pretending or did they really forget? Sasuke wasn't to sure. I mean, even his mother hadn't brought it up!

Now there were two days. Two days till Sasuke was eighteen. That day, Neji was over at the house. Gaara was over, but took Haku back to his place with him. Tsunade and Jirayia had gone out with Minato. This left Kushina, Mikoto, Kyuubi, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Haruhi, and Natsuko. Mikoto and Kushina were passed out upstairs, leaving just the teens and the babies downstairs. Naruto was seated on the couch in the living room with Haruhi in her arms asleep. Kyuubi was beside her holding Natsuko, and Neji was beside her looking down at the little boy. Natsuko was the only baby awake. He hardley ever slept, while Haruhi slept a lot. Sasuke was seated on the arm of the couch watching Haruhi sleep.

"You okay Sasu?" Naruto asked looking up at her boyfriend. He sighed and nodded. "You don't look so good, are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked again.

"I just need a nap." Sasuke said leaving the three downstairs. Once he was upstairs Naruto looked at Neji.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked her sister's boyfriend. Neji sighed closing hi eyes.

"I might have an idea." Neji said taking Natsuko from Kyuubi. He held the baby up in the air and Natsuko giggled. Neji gave the baby eskimo kisses causing Natsuko to giggle even more. "Do any of you know what's coming up?" Neji asked not looking away from the baby. Naruto and Kyuubi gave each other a look of confusion, then looked back at Neji. He sighed and handed Natsuko back to Kyuubi who took the baby. "Today is July Twenty-Fifth." Neji explained standing up. He stretched his arms up in the air, then across from left to right. He bent down and gave Kyuubi a kiss on the cheek. "Guess what's in two days." He said before exiting the building. Kyuubi and Naruto starred at each other for a moment. Then Kyuubi cursed, "He left!" She shouted angerly. Natsuko only giggled.

"Oh my goodness, Kyuubi." Naruto said in shock. Kyuubi gave a little 'hm'. "Two says is Jult Twenty-Seventh!" She said nervously.

"Yeah... Even I figured that out." Kyuubi said rolling her eyes.

"No Kyuu!" Naruto said shaking her head. "The Twenty-Fifth of July is Sasuke's birthday!" Kyuubi gulped. "I forgot!" She shouted upset. "I must be the worst girlfriend ever!" Naruto stood up, Haruhi still in her arms. She started pacing. "I've been too worked up in the babies, I totally forgot."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Kyuubi said with a small smile, not knowing what else to do.

"I haven't even gotten him a present!" Naruto was pacing faster.

"Calm down Naruto." Kyuubi said, watching Naruto pace back and forth. "Just stand still cause you're getting me dizzy!" Naruto stopped.

"Sorry..." She whispered. Kyuubi sighed. "What do we do Kyuubi?!" Naruto asked her sister. "I have nothing for him!" She wined.

"Naruto." Kyuubi said causing her sister to stop wining. "Stop acting like a baby." Naruto nodded a bit. "You know what this calls for, right?" She asked smirking. Naruto shook her head confused. "Last minute party." Kyuubi said smirking.

"You think he'd like a party?" Naruto asked desperate.

"Come on." Kyuubi said standing up. "Let's get the youngins to bed, and we'll work on this." Naruto nodded and followed her sister upstairs.

The nursery room is located three rooms down from the teens room. That's where the two teens were right now. "Why'd Neji leave?" Kyuubi asked no one in perticular.

"Maybe he knew you'd plan this, and didn't want to be invovled..." Naruto said smiling.

"Then I'm not talking to him." Kyuubi said angerly. "Naru, I want you to call everyone and tell them that we're throwing Sasuke a surprise birthday party on the twenty-seventh." Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed the phone. "And Haruhi, Natsuko... Try to sleep so we can get some work done." Kyuubi said looking over the crib at the two babies. Both babies were awake now, and giggling. Kyuubi sighed. "How do you get them to sleep, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked her sister.

"Kaasan, Mikoto, or Sasuke usually help me with them going to sleep." Naruto said smiling.

"Well... Then you two need to be quiet so your Mommy and Aunty can get some party planning done for Sasuke." Kyuubi said to the twins. Natsuko spit up at Kyuubi's coment, causing Kyuubi to sigh.

"Hello, Sakura?" Naruto asked into the phone. "Yeah, it's Naruto. We're throwing Sasuke a birthday party here in two days." Naruto explained. "Could you call our friends and let them know?" Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sakura! I owe you!" Naruto frowned. "No, I will not give you my children!" Naruto shouted. "Don't joke about that Sakura." Naruto scowed. "Okay... See you in two days!" Naruto said grinning once again. She turned to Kyuubi. "Sakura's calling everyone. Let's wake Kaasan and Mikoto up and ask them to go shopping!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Mikoto felt horrible for forgeting her own son's birthday! HOW COULD SHE?! She wanted to go apologise, but Kyuubi explained they could make it look as if they _pretended_ to forget his birthday to plan the party. Mikoto really didn't want too, but she thought she's just tell Sasuke after the party and give him a big huge! Mikoto was stuck with baby-sitting business while Kushina went decorating shopping with Naruto and Kyuubi.

The two teens had so many things, Sasuke was going to love his party! Naruto would make sure of it. After all he'd done for her with the babies and everything, she had to pay him back. Then it got her to thinking, she had _a lot_ of paying back to do...

Maybe she'd just make them all cards...

Yeah... That'd work.

---

_**A/N: T.T I feel so ashamed! This is like my shortest chapter in this story... :( I will make the next chapter longer because something special happens in the next cahpter!!! A little turning point, if you will call it. :D I'll give you a little hint as too what to expect... The next chapter is called "Chapter Nineteen: Sasuke's Party, Itachi's Arrival" or it'll be called "Chapter Nineteen: Sasuke's Party and Itachi's Arrival" Whichever sounds better... And or no and. lol. I'll try to update sooner and with longer chapters!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Party and Arrival

**Summary: **Naruto Namikaze, _daughte_r of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Something happens to Naruto Namikaze, _**female**_, age sixteen, that makes _her_ have to change _herself _to become Naruto Uzumaki, _**male**_, age sixteen. _Her_ parents send _him_ to live with _his_ grandmother and grandfather, Tsunade and Jirayia Sannin. With them _he_ will attend school at Jirayia's school. Jirayia the principal. Tsunade the nurse. They swear to protect Naruto because _he_ is their _grandaughter_.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Horrible Grammar. Terrifing Spelling. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Nineteen: Sasuke's Party, Itachi's Arrival**

_Today's the day._ Naruto thought happily as she, Kyuubi, Sakura, and Haku finished up their last minute party decoartions. Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Jirayia, and Mikoto were taking care of the kids. They wree at the park. The kids weren't going to let them be apart of the party until _after_ everyone left.

In thirty minutes, everyone would come over. In fourty-five minutes, Sasuke would walk through the door with Neji and Gaara. _I hope he'll love it._

Ino, Choji, and Lee arrived first. Then after them it was Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino. Kyuubi turned the lights off, Naruto shut all the curtins. They could hear talking outside now. _"That's weird... They locked the door." _It was Sasuke. _"Maybe they went out." _It was Neji. You could hear Sasuke putting the key in, and the door slowly opened. Sasuke hit the light switch and _**"SURPRISE!"**_ Sasuke was quite shocked. Neji and Gaara were smirking. Sasuke glared at them and they only walked right past him to their boyfriend/girlfriend. Naruto ran up and hugged Sasuke, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Were you surprised?" She asked smiling up at him. Sasuke nodded also smiling.

"Where's our parents?" He asked looking around only seeing his friends, and no mother coming up to hug him.

"We're gonna have a family breakfast tomorrow." Kyuubi explained. "It's five now, they won't be home till ten or so, and they have the kids. It's just us tonight!" Kyuubi shouted getting a loud screm from the other girls.

"I say we play truth or dare!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Ino, this is Sasuke's party!" Sakura shouted back at the blonde. Ino grinned.

"I'm fine with truth or dare." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Great thing I thought of it then, huh?" Sakura asked smirking, causing Ino to hit her on the head yelling, 'It was my idea!'. The others just laughed. So the sixteen headed on up into the entertainment room, when they moved the furniture to the wall so they could sit in the middle in one huge circle.

"Who's going first?" Temari asked looking at everyone.

"I think someone should ask Sasuke first since he's the birthday boy!" Tenten shouted getting a 'yeah' in reply from the others. "I'll volunteer myself!" Tenten said smirking. "Mister eighteen today, truth or dare?"

"I guess dare." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Hmm..." Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all turned to each other. It was as if they were reading each other's mind, because none spoke. "GOT IT!" Ino shouted excitedly. Sakura and Tenten were smirking. "We want you to strip for us!" Hinata turned red right away, while Naruto didn't breath. Sure, she'd seen Sasuke's in his boxers before, but now it was different. Other people, other girls were going to see _her_ Sasuke's body!

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Sasuke asked sighing. The three nodded. "I'm sure your boyfriends wouldn't like that very much..."

"Exactly, they're our boyfriends. Mean we chose them and not anyone else. So what if you give us a little show?" Ino asked winking.

"Unless you're chicken!?" Sakura shouted. Tenten began making chicken noises.

"Did you hear that?" Haku asked looking around.

"It was Tenten making chicken noises." Sakura said pointing at the bun-headed girl.

"No. Listen." Haku said grabbing everyones attention. They room fell silent. "Foot steps... Coming from down stairs..." Haku said grabbing Gaara's hand.

"What is it?" Hinata asked grabbing a hold of Kiba's arm, pulling herself into his arms. Kyuubi and Naruto found themselves checking it out. Of course, the others were right behind them. Naruto got the first look downstairs. She sighed and yelled up to the others, "It's just my family." She said rolling her eyes.

Kushina and Mikoto walked out of the kitchen, each holding a child. "The others are out at the bar." Kushina explained smiling. "We'll stay out of your way for the party. We're gonna put the kids to sleep, then we'll be off in our own rooms unless you want something."

Ten o'clock now, everyone was just leaving. It was just Kushina, Mikoto, Haruhi, Natsuko, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi. Haku left with Gaara. Tsunade, Jirayia, and Minato were sleeping at a hotel because they were too drunk to drive home... Kyuubi had passed out on the couch down stairs before everyone left and no one felt like waking her. Kushina had just gone to sleep, and Mikoto went to sleep about a half an hour ago. She didn't feel well. The twins had been put to sleep a while ago, and luckily not wokin' up since. This left Sasuke and Naruto alone in the house, pretty much by themselves.

"Sasuke... I know you were upset..." Naruto said approaching Sasuke. He was seated on his and Naruto's bed.

"Why would I bet upset? I got to spend my birthday with you and my friends." Sasuke said a little confused. Naruto sat down beside him. She looked nervous.

"See... we um, kinda sorta... forgot." She whispered hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did. "We didn't find out till a couple days ago, and planned this party. I'm sorry, and I want you to know I didn't mean to forget." The blonde hung her head. Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"It's okay... I understand. The babies and everything." Sasuke said shaking it off. He was just happy that Naruto was being truthful with him. Yeah, he was a little mad, bu how oculd you stay mad at Naruto? "Come on, I wanna wake up early for that 'Family Birthday Breakfast'." Naruto chuckled.

Four men were on the roof of the Namekaze house. "You know your jobs," The leader of the four started. "Just don't kill Naruto or my little brother. Now go." He ordered. This man was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He was once again back at the Namekaze household, but this time with Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. The three were assigned jobs. Kisame, make sure the parents don't wake up. Sasori, keep Sasuke away from Naruto. Deidara, keep Kyuubi asleep. Itachi, get to _his_ children.

Sasori slowly opened the window to the teens beds. There he found Sasuke alseep with his arms around Naruto. _How am I going to get her away from him..._ Sasori thought looking at the two. sasuke had his arm wrapped all the way around her waist. He decided to go inside the room, stay in a dark corner, and wait for one to use the restroom. That actually didn't take long. It was Naruto who got up to use the restroom. She slowly made her way out the door, leaving the door open when she left. Sasori followed, staying in the shadows. On Naruto's way back from the restroom, she didn't notice Sasori standing across the hall from her bedroom. When she went for the doornob of the door, he pulled her back, covering her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. Though the girl was tired, it didn't stop her from kicking Sasori, making him let go of her, and screaming at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!" The black haired boy ran out of his room. He glarred when he was Sasori. He knew if Sasori was here, Itachi was here too.

"Well, if it isn't little Sasuke." Sasori teased. He had his hand grasped around Naruto's wrist rather tightly. "How's your father?" Sasori asked smirking. This sent Sasuke off. He charged at Sasori, throwing a fist, which the red head easily dodged. Sasori held up Naruto, and Sasuke stopped. "So she's your weakness, huh?" Sasori used his free hand and grabbed Naruto by the cheeks. He made the girl look at her. "She's quite pretty, Sasuke." He said grinning.

"Don't touch her, Sasori." Sasuke spat at the older red headed man. Sasori pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it as Naruto's neck.

"You shouldn't be talking to me like that..." Sasori let the knife inch closer to the blonde's neck. "Itachi didn't say anything about not letting me hurt either one of you..." Sasori said thinking back, he smirked. "He just said not to kill either of you." Naruto gulped looking up at the red head.

"What are you guys back?" Sasuke demanded the question from the red head. Sasori chuckled.

"Something about _Itachi's_ children." Sasori said smirking. Naruto didn't like taht sentence very much. She went off.

"HIS CHILDREN!?" She shouted angerly. "Those are_ my _babies! _MINE! _They may have his DNA, but they will _never _be Uchihas!" Of course, when Naruto said this she wasn't thinking of Sasuke. Then she froze. "Sasuke!" She shouted. "Forget me! Itachi's going after Haruhi and Natsuko!" Naruto cried out.

"At least I know their names now..." Sasori mummbled to himself.

"You want me to leave you?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief. Was she crazy?!

"YES! If Itachi takes the twins, I'll never be able to forgive myself! Would you rather them live with Itachi?"

"NO! But I don't want them not to live without you!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Please, Sasuke! Save them!" Naruto pleaded.

"Make a move, and I'll cut her throat." Sasori threatened.

"He already said he couldn't kill me!" Naruto shouted. As much as Sasuke hated to do this, he ran past Sasori and Naruto to the twins room. Of course Sasori threw Naruto against the wall, and chased after Sasuke. Sasuke made it to the room, opened the door, and there was Itachi, standing over Haruhi's craddle. Sasori quickly entered the room after Sasuke, pumbling the boy to the ground. Sasuke was face down on the ground now, Sasori had his arms held behind him, and Sasori's knee was going into his back. He hear a faint scream, which sounded like Kyuubi.

Itachi sighed. "Sasori... I asked you to keep my brother busy until I got my children." Sasori huffed.

"I'm so sorry Itachi." The red headed forced out sarcastically. "I didn't really think he'd go running off if I had Naruto's life in my hands." This made Itachi glare at Sasori.

"I thought I told you not to kill my Naru-chan."

"I didn't... She's just hurt, and most likely unconsious." Sasori said in a jokingly voice.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted. "First of off, those are_ not your _kids! And second of all, _Naruto is not yours!!!_" Sasuke pushed himself up, causing Sasori to fall backwards. Sasuke stool the knife that Sasori had just dropped on the floor. He ran at Itachi, and ended up missing. Itachi looked around at the window and at the cribs.

"One should do for now." Itachi said smirking. He quickly picked up Haruhi, causing her to cry. Sasukewent at Itachi, but the man used the baby as his shield. Sasuke stopped. He couldn't hurt the child! Itachi only chuckled. "DEIDARA! KISAME!" Itachi shouted out throughout the house. "WE'RE LEAVING!" No reply was heard, but Itachi knew they'd listen to him. "Sasori," Itachi said to the man who was kneeling on the floor. "Go now," He ordered. Sasori nodded, and was gone. Itachi smirked. "I'll see you again, dear little brother. Say goodbye to your niece." And with that the two were gone. The loud cry of Haruhi was gone, but Natsuko began crying. It was as if he knew his sister was in danger.

Sasuke felt weak. He'd let his brother take his own father's life, and his niece. How could he do this to Naruto? She asked him to protect the children. She asked him to help raise the children a while back! What kinda person was he?

Kyuubi was curled up in a ball, backed into a corner. _"DEIDARA! KISAME!" _A loud voice boomed through the house. _"WE'RE LEAVING!" _The blonde man infront of her smirked. "Guess it's time I take my leaving." Deidara was gone after that. Kyuubi stood up, and sat on the end of her bed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Deidara hadn't done such a good job in keeping her asleep. as soon as he intered the room, Kyuubi woke up. The first thing she saw was one of the men from the night Fugaku was killed, so she screamed. Kyuubi literally attacked the man. She flew the covers off, and ran at him. Of course Deidara dodged all her punches. He pushed her to the ground, and started kicking her. That was how she ended up in the corner.

Kyuubi took another deep breath, then it hit her! _Naruto and Sasuke!_ She had heard Itachi yell out to Deidara! _Kaasan and Mikoto-san!_ Kyuubi got off the bed and did her best to run out the room. The first thing she saw was Naruto, lying on the ground unconsious. _NARUTO!_ Kyuubi quickly dropped down to her sister, and craddled her. "Naruto." She whispered lightly shaking the blonde girl.

"Kyuu-- Kyuu--" Naruto tried to speak. "Ita-- He's here... S'uke-- Twins--" That was Kyuubi could make out of her sister's whispers.

"Don't speak, okay. I'm going to check on Kaasan, and Mikoto-san. Rest." Kyuubi laid Naruto'd head down. Naruto gave her a smile, a very weak one, but a true one.

Kyuubi quickly ran into her mother's room. Kushina was on the floor unconsious. For some reason, Mikoto was in Kushina's room, unconsious beside Kyuubi's mother. Kyuubi cursed under her breath. A loud cry was hear throughout the top floor of the house. _The twins!_ Kyuubi thought, snapping her head in the direction of the room. She limped to the room to see Sasuke on the floor. He was consious, but looked almost dead. He was on his knees, starring at the window. Kyuubi ignored him for a second and ran over to Natsuko, picked the baby up, and began quieting him. She looked at Haruhi's crib, and there was no baby. She turned to Sasuke. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Itachi... He-He took her..." Sasuke whispered, not moving.

"WHAT?!" Kyuubi shouted. Natsuko cried out very loudly, and Kyuubi quietly shushed him. "Are you serious, Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked in a whisper.

"Would I lie about this?!" Sasuke snapped out of his daze, and whisper shouted this to Kyuubi.

"Oh no... How's Naruto gonna react?!" Kyuubi asked worried for the girl.

"I.. don't know..." Sasuke felt like crying now. If fact, a few tears trickled down his cheeks. "She told me-- asked me to save the twins... I couldn't do it... Itachi, he-he used Haruhi as his own shield." Sasuke whispered whipping his tears.

Kyuubi had called a very hung over Tsunade at the hotel, and told her, Jirayia, and Minato to come home right away! Kushina, Mikoto, Naruto, and Natsuko were sleeping. Naruto cried herself to sleep, knowing that Haruhi was gone. Kushina and Mikoto had woken up after naruto was asleep, and Kyuubi explained everything to them. Both of them cried, but felt really bad for Naruto.

First, she was raped at the young age of twelve.

Then, she was raped again at age sixteen.

After that, she found out she was pregnant with her boyfriends brother.

At age seventeen, she gave birth to two babies.

Now still age seventeen, her daughter had been taken away by the man who raped her.

Just how much more _could_ this girl take in her life? Just how much more _would_ she have to face in her life? Why Naruto? Why her?

---

**_A/N: DUDES AND DUDETTES!!! I'M SOOO SORRY! TT I could just never finish the chapter. I couldn't decide whether Itachi took Haruhi or Natusko, whether Tsunade, Jirayia, and Minato were home, which akatsuki did what, and so much more! I'm really sorry for the long update wait! SOO SORRY! TTTT But... I'll try to get chapter twenty up soon! Next chapter will be like... a year later or two. No, they're not getting Haruhi back... Don't 'You're so mean!' me either. Not getting her back, comes in later. She'll come back in the story in like... six years when the two are like six or seven. That'll be chapter twenty-one. BTW, Haruhi isn't going to be called Haruhi Namekaze anymore, she'll be Haurhi Uchiha because Itachi took her in.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy._**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Two 'n Five Equals Seven

**Summary: **Seven years have passed. So much has changed. What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke? How about Natsuko? Kyuubi and Neji? Gaara and Haku? What about Itachi and Haruhi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame? Read to find out.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Whatever else comes up...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Twenty: Two 'n Five Equals Seven**

"NATUSKO!" The scream was loud and heard all throughout the house, and the neighbors house. The owner of the voice was none other than the almost twenty year old Naruto Namekaze. The one she was yelling at was none other that her two year old son, Natsuko Namekaze. The small boy had a rather girly figure. His was was black like Sasuke's, and his eyes bright blue like his mother. Though he was only two, he caused much havoc for his mother and her boyfriend.

Naruto Namekaze currently lives with her boyfriend of three years now, Sasuke Uchiha, in the house right next door to the Sannin's house. Along with the two love birds lives Kyuubi Namekaze and Neji Hyuuga. Kushina Namekaze, Minato Namekaze, and Mikoto Uchiha still live in the Sannin household. Gaara Sabaku and Haku live one the other side of the Sannin house.

Jirayia is still principal at Konoha High. Tsunade is nurse at Konoha High. Kushina and Minato switched to be teachers up at Konoha High. Mikoto was a stay at home woman. She spent most of her time watching over Natsuko while Naruto and Sasuke were off at school, or cleaning up the house.

Now Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, Neji, Gaara, and Haku all got into Konoha University. They had classes from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon. This year would be their first.

We left off where Naruto was yelling at her only son. What had happened was that Naruto was changing Natsuko's diaper when he peed all over her. Naruto screamed while little Natusko only giggled at his mother. Naruto went to take a shower, while Sasuke finished cleaning the boy up. "That was a good one." Sasuke whispered smirking to his 'son'. Narsuko smirked.

"Mama got peed 'n." Natsuko replied giggling in his baby voice. Sasuke only chuckled softly and nodded.

For the last two years now, everything has been... okay. The only problem is that one day a year, Sasuke's birthday. The day Itachi came and took Haruhi away. Natusko has never heard a word of his sister from his mother, and probably won't till he's older.

It was mid Setember now, so Natsuko had just turned two not to long ago, and classes were starting up. This ment Natsuko would be spending a lot more time with one of his grandmothers. He didn't complain though, they spoiled him.

October came around pretty soon. Naruto was going to be twenty now. Finally! Everyone else -- Sasuke, Kyuubi, Neji, Gaara, and Haku -- were already twenty. Not by a lot, but she'd been waiting for this day. Natsuko was now two years and four months old. Naruto was having her parents -- which included Mikoto -- her ganderparents, and siblings -- which included Kyuubi, Haku, Neji, and Gaara-- over for dinner.

Everyone had gotten her a present. Kyuuib and Haku got her a bunch of baby supplies such as diapers, clothes, and more. Gaara got her a stuffed red fox -- for her or the baby, whichever. Neji got her a foot massage machine, which would come in handy a lot. Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, and Jirayia all worked together to get her a brand new four door saloon car. It was a dark blue color, but not navy, and the back windows were tinted. Then Sasuke gave Naruto her present over dinner.

The table was retangular, four on long sides, and two on the end sides. Naruto and Sasuke sat at one end. To Naruto's right sat Natsuko, in his high-chair, and then Kyuubi, Neji, Gaara, Haku, Jirayia, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, then Sasuke. It surprised everyone, except Kyuubi who knew, when Sauske stood up to make a toast. He looked down at the confused yet heppy looking Naruto. "I've been with Naruto for more than three years now," Sasuke started. "I've loved her since that first day I met her... as a boy." A few cuckled. "We've been through some rought times, and the good times. And now... I want to share my whole life with this woman." Sasuke smirked and Naruto's gaw dropped. He got down on one knee infront of Naruto, took her right hand in his left. Looking up into her eyes he asked, "Will you, Naruto Namikaze, marry me, Sasuke Uchiha?" Everyone starred at Naruto, awaiting her anwser. Naruto bursted out in tears, and hugged the man. "Yes!" She cried out multiple times. The others clapped, and Kyuubi gave Neji the look. He took it as a 'better happen soon' look. The man only pretended not to see and smiled for the happy couple. Even Natsuko was clapping. He was smiling saying, "Mama 'n' Dada marreee."

Now after dinner, Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, Tsunade, Jirayia, Gaara, and Haku went home. The six twenty year olds had school in the morning, so after Naruto put Natsuko down to bed, she too found heself going to sleep in the same bed as her fiance.

Sixth months later, the Uchiha/Namikaze wedding happened. It was late April, all flowers were blooming. The couple had the wedding in a nice meadow, whic had been Naruto and Kyuubi's idea. Naruto wore the most gorgous wedding dress ever. It had been the same wedding dress Mikoto married Fugaku in. Now the rings, Sasuke bought them. They were two matching gold bands with each others inishals on it. Natsuko, with the help of Kyuubi, was the bring carrier. There wern't many people there. Of course their family was there, then their old highschool classmates were there as well. Sakura and Lee were still together, Kiba and Hinata were ingaged, Shikamaru and Temari were ingages, Choji and Ino were still happy together, and Shino and Tenten were still together. Naruto's made of honor was Kyuubi, and Sasuke's best men were Neji and Gaara -- he couldn't choose.

The family was happy and lived peacefully. When Kyuubi and Neji were twenty-two, they got married. Kyuubi and Neji Hyuuga. At thsi time, the six also graduated from Konoha University. Sasuke and Neji graduated in Polotics and Mathmatics. Naruto and Kyuubi graduated in Arts and Science. Haku and Gaara graduated in Arts and History.

Jirayia retired from being a school prinicpal, and stayed at home. Tsunade moved to being a school nurse at Konoha Elementary. Kushina and Minato stayed as teachers at Konoha High. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara began working at the old Uchiha Corporations, which made Mikoto quite happy. Sasuke and Neji became the head presidents of UC, while Gaara and Haku, who later joined, because vice-presidents of UC. Naruto and Kyuubi started working at a fashion magazine industry. Naruto drew designs and Kyuubi created them.

At age twenty-three, Kyuubi had a baby boy on January twenty-fourth. His name was Ichiro Daikai Hyuuga. He was born with light brown, like his father, and green-blue eyes.

At the time Ichiro was born, Natsuko was six almost seven. He was turning seven in five months. Since it was January, he had been in school for two months now.

Because of Natsuko's name, he was thought to be a girl a lot. The 'ko' idenified him as a girl, and he knew he wasn't a girl. The boy had black hair that went down to the bottum of his ears, and his eyse were still the color of his mothers. In class, he hadn't made many friends. No one seemed to like him. It wasn't until the last day of January when a new girl came in that he made a friend.

Natsuko was sitting at his desk, coloring a picture of his mother and father. That's when the small girl came over to him. She had long black hair that went to her shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes. Her skin was somewhat darker than his. "Hi." She said greeting the boy. Natsuko only ignored her. He knew if she became friends with her, no one would like her either. When Natsuko didn't respond, the child frowned. She sat down in the desk beside Natusko, and poked him. He looked up at her and she smiled. "Hi." She repeated herself.

"Hi." Natsuko whispered shyly. The girl put her elbows on the table, and used her hands to hold up her head.

"What's your name?" She asked, causing Natusko to look up from his paper. He put his crayons down, and anwsered her.

"I'm Namikaze Natsuko." He gave her a small smile. The long haired girl grinned.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" She asked, still grinning. Natsuko frowned and went back to work. " A girl or a boy?" She repeated herself removing her head from her hands.

"A boy." Natsuko said a little irritated. Why did everyone ask him that.

"You're a pretty boy." She said blushing. Natsuko once again stopped and looked up at the girl. That was new to him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Th-thanks..." He whispered not sure what to say.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure..." Natsuko stopped for a second. He didn't even knwo the girls name. "You never told me your name. I told you mine." Natsuko explained wanting her name. The girl made an 'o' with her mouth, and then replied.

"I'm Haruhi. Uchiha Haruhi."

---

_**A/N: I know... that was like... short and fast. Sorry... Don't hate me. I had to skip the time! Haruhi's back though! How will Natsuko react to Haruhi being an Uchiha? Hmm... Who knows! Sorry for long update and short chapter... :bows head:**_

_Natsuko Fagaku Namikaze - June 12  
Haruhi Yuki Namikaze - June 12  
Haruhi Uchiha - ? (should be easy...)  
Ichiro Daichi Hyuuga - January 14  
Sasuke Uchiha - July 23  
Naruto Namikaze Uchiha - October 10_

_Sasuke is three months old than Naruto.  
Naruto is sixteen year and eight months older than the twins.  
Natsuko is six years and one month older than Ichiro._

_**Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	21. Chapter Twentyone: Uchiha?

**Summary: **Seven years have passed. So much has changed. What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke? How about Natsuko? Kyuubi and Neji? Gaara and Haku? What about Itachi and Haruhi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame? Read to find out.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Whatever else comes up...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. LeeSaku. ShikaTem. ShinoTen. ChoIno. KibaHina.

**Chapter Twentyone: Uchiha?**

"Uchiha?" Natusko asked making sure he heard correctly. Haruhi nodded cutely.

"So you wanna be friends?" Haruhi asked again. Natusko nodded in agreement, and smiled. Haruhi sat back down beside Natsuko. The girly-boy offered Haruhi a piece of paper and blue crayon. Haruhi joyfully accepted it, and started coloring.

That's when Natsuko's bully Kamihashi Mori showed up. The boy was older than Natsuko by a year, he had short brown hair, and brown eyes. "Hey girlie." Mori said causing Natsuko to frown. Mori only laughed. "Hey you, new girl." Mori said to Haruhi who looked up from her picture until now. "You shouldn't be hanging out with _her_." Mori pointed to Natsuko. Haruhi blinked twice. She looked at Natsuko and then back at Mori.

"Why?" She questioned the brunette. "I like Suko-chan." Haruhi said grinning. Natsuko crossed his arms at the 'Suko-chan' part.

"He's a loser." Mori pointed out causing Haruhi to frown.

"Dei-chan says never call people names!" Haruhi said angerly at the boy. He didn't have the right to insult Natsuko. He had done nothing wrong.

"I don't care what 'Dei-chan' says, he is." Mori said cooly. Haruhi glarred at the boy. "What do you say you leave this _girl_ and come hang out over at my table." The bully suggested. Natsuko frowned. Mori always took his friends away from him.

"No." Haruhi said shocking both Natsuko and Mori, but said brunette didn't show it.

"No one says no to me!" Mori shouted holding up his fists. He went to punch Haruhi, when Natsuko punched him. Then Mori tackled Natsuko, dragging him to the ground.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The six and seven year olds in the classroom chanted as the circled around the two boys. "Suko-chan!" Haruhi shouted running into the circle and grabbing the boy. That's when Mori hit her. Natsuko got pissed at the brunette and punched him. The teacher, Suniikami Maiko, then broke them up. She sent Mori, Natsuko, and Haruhi to the office.

Naruto was in Calculus class with Sasuke, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Haku when the elementary school called the university. She was sitting beside Kyuubi, because the teacher had learned not to let her sit next to Sasuke. The supposidly talked to much and didn't pay attention. Same with Kyuubi and Neji.

The teacher was lecturing the students on how they were college students and shouldn't be acting like highshcoolers. _"Harumushi?"_ The announcement lady asked through the speakers. Harumushi Tomiko, the six's teacher. "Yes?" Tomiko shouted back to the announcements. _"Can you excuse Misses Uchiha to leave the school?" _Naruto turned to Kyuubi who shrugged. "Of course." Tomiko shouted back. "Naruto, you can get the notes you miss from Sasuke or Kyuubi." Naruto nodded, packed up her books, and headed out the door.

"Have fun!" Haku shouted before she was out of sight. "Wonder what happened..." Haku said to Sasuke, who he was assigned to sit next since since... well lets just say Tomiko had to seperate Gaara and Haku. It was worse than Naruto and Sasuke and Kyuubi and Neji combined. Gaara wanted to know what it was like to have sex in school. Didn't turn out to well. For him it did, but not the students who walked in on them.

Naruto made her way to the front office where she was told to go meet her son's teacher at the elementary school. Naruto had a sudden urdge Natsuko was in trouble and hurried to the school.

When she reached Maki's office, she knocked. When the door opened, a tall woman with long light brown hair and hazle eyes was standing there. That was Suniikami Maiko, the twenty-seven old kinderguarden teacher. "Miss Uchiha?" Maiko questioned the blonde.

"Call me Naruto." Naruto said smiling. Maiko nodded. Maiko opened the door, letting the blonde inside the office. Naruto looked to her left to see three children sitting in three chairs, side-by-side. Naruto noticed the one on the far left was her only son. "What did you do, Natsuko?" Naruto asked glarring at the boy. He avioded his mothers eyes, and looked down at the ground. Naruto then noticed the two other children. One was a boy with short brown hair and the other was a girl with long black hair. There was another woman, older than Maiko and Naruto in the room. _Must be one of the other's mother..._ Naruto thought looking at the woman. Then there was one last woman in the room, the school's nurse: Sannin Tsunade.

"Kamihashi-san, Naruto-san," Maiko started sighing. "Seems your children fought today." Naruto glarred at Natsuko who frowned again. "We had a new student today, over there." The teacher pointed to Haruhi. "Now Natsuko is a very shy boy, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded. She knew that. "And Kamihashi-san, your son likes to tease Natsuko a lot." At this, Mori looked down at his feet. His mother was galrring at him. "Seems what happened was out new student sat down beside Natusko, Mori didn't like it, he asked her to come sit with him, she said no, Mori went to hit Haruhi, Natusko blocked the hit, and it turned into a fight." Naruto looked over at the kids. _Haruhi, huh?_ Naruto frowned. Then something came to her. Haruhi had dark black hair and bright blue eyes, but darker skin.

"Mori!" His mother shouted angerly. "You're so grounded when we get home. No TV for two weeks." His mother grabbed her son's arm and started walking out the door with her son.

"That was quite interesting..." Tsunade said chuckling from the corner. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of the fight, Suniikami-san." Naruto said to the teacher.

"Please, Maiko." Maiko said smiling. "Suniikami makes me feel old." She said chuckling softly. "How old are you Naruto-san? You look so much younge than me, yet you have a six year old son." Maiko said surprised. "And you look great for having a kid."

"Thanks..." Naruto said grinning. She ignored the first question on purpose. She really didn't want to say she had Natsuko when she was only seventeen. Of course she loved the boy, but she thought people would lose disrespect for her if they knew.

"Hey Baa-chan?" Natsuko asked his great-grandmother. She 'hmm'ed. as a reply. "Can I leave yet?" Tsunade chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, I have to go back to class, Natsuko. Daddy and everyone are still there." naruto explained kneeling down beside the boy. She kissed his forehead. "Sure your Baa-chan wouldn't mind, right?" Naruto asked looking at her own grandmother. "Please Baa-chan?" She used the puppy dog pout.

"Your lucky your my grandaughter or I'd of said no..." Tsunade said galrring at the blonde who hugged her. "Have fun at school." Tsunade said as Naruto was leaving.

"Bye Natsuko, bye Natsuko's friend, and good bye Maiko-san." Naruto said before leaving the room.

"Kaa-san's funny." Natsuko said chuckling. "Hey Haru-chan, when's your mommy or daddy coming?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Soon I guess. Daddy probably won't come. He'll send someone else..." Haruhi leaned back in her chair.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Haru-chan!" Natsuko shuoted grabbing his great-grandmother's hand. "Where we goin'?" Natsuko asked the older blonde.

"To my office. I have to get my stuff." Tsunade explained. Natsuko nodded and followed the woman.

Naruto was making her way to her car. That's when she bumped into someone, casuing both of them to fall over. "I'm so sorry!" Naruto shouted rubbing her bottum. She stood up, then offered the other person. At first, they said nothing, just starred. "Are-are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Oh yes. Fine." The person Naruto bumped into was a man... woman... Naruto wasn't quite sure. She/He had long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. She/He had hazle eyes, and wore kinda tight bark blue jeans with a gray hoddie, so Naruto couldn't tell. "Good day miss." The She/He said before walking off. Naruto just starred in confusion, then walked to her car.

The She/He, who was really a he made his way around the corner and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey." He whispered into the phone. "You won't believe who I ran into!" He whispered shouted grinning. "That Naruto girl!" He paused listening to the other person speak. "I know... She didn't seem to notice me." Pause. "Yea, that would suck." Pause. "Wonder if she knows Akatsuki disbanded." Pause. "Yeah, probably. I think it would've been funny if it had been Itachi who picked Haruhi up." The blonde chuckled. "Just think how she would've reacted to seeing him again, and he wouldn't even remember." Pause. "Do you think... you know, if Itachi saw his little brother or that girl again... His memory owuld come back?" Pause. "Yeah... Probably. Well Sasori, I'm gonna go get Haruhi. See you when I get home!" The blonde said hanging up the phone. He made his way into the school to get his 'niece'.

---

_**A/N: Soo... should SasorixDeidara be a pairing? And like... ItachixKisame? ItachixDeidara? Or something? If no one picks anything, I'll just pick randomly.  
Yeah... Everything will make since soon. It'll be explained later on. Actually, next chapter. :) Though I'd like to say a few things... Itachi isn't really himself... He's 'changed'. lol. Something happened two years ago. Since then Itachi hasn't been the same, and the Akatsuki's been on 'hold'. Hehe.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**_


	22. Chapter Twentytwo: Akatsuki's Life

**Summary: **Seven years have passed. So much has changed. What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke? How about Natsuko? Kyuubi and Neji? Gaara and Haku? What about Itachi and Haruhi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame? Read to find out.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Whatever else comes up...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. ItaDei.

**Chapter Twentytwo: Akatsuki's Life**

Deidara picked up Haruhi from her teacher, then headed back to their house. They had moved away from Konoha to a place called Suna right after they took Haruhi. When Haruhi was five, the house fought on fire. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame all made it out okay, but Haruhi was stuck inside. Itachi, bring her father, went in after the child. He wasn't sure why, and neither were the others, but Haruhi gew on them all. Eversince Haruhi came into the picture, Akatsuki had stopped. No killing, no kidnapping, no robberies, no anything.

Now Itachi ran into the house to find Haruhi. Haruhi was on the second floor of the house, located in the corner of her bed. When Itachi found her, she was crying and hugging a stuffed red fox she had since Itachi took her from Naruto. Itachi didn't notice the nigth he took her, that the girl was sleepin with the fox. It was a fox Haruhi had gotten when she was just born from Tsunade. Natsuko had gotten an orange one. Itachi never once told Haruhi how she got it, but Haruhi knew it was special.

Itachi picked up his daughter, as ran his way out of the burning house. Just as he was almost out, one of the beams that supported the house fell. Itachi used his body to protect Haruhi, and ended up knocking himself out. When the police and fire department found Haruhi and Itachi, Haruhi was crying over her father's body. The paramedics took Itachi to the hospital.

A week later, Itachi awoke in the hospital. He had no idea who he was, used to be, or who anyone else was. It took Deidara, Sasori, Kisame a month to get Itachi to remember his name. No one told him of the Akatsuki or his past because they had stopped over five years ago. When Itachi asked if he had any family, Deidara told him that his mother, father, and little brother all passed away. He told him that Haruhi was his daughter, and that the three of them were like his brothers. They'd been together since highschool. Then Itachi asked who the mother of Haruhi was. Haruhi was in the room at the time. Not even she knew who her own mother was.

_---Flashback---_

_"Haruhi is my daughter, correct?" Itachi asked his friends. They were currecntly in an apartment, since their house burnt down. Itachi was sitting on the couch with Deidara on one side of him, and Haruhi on the other side. Sasori and Kisame sat in two seperate chairs across a coffee table from the three. "If she's my daughter, who's my wife?" Itachi asked causing Haruhi to become more interested in the conversation. She wasn't really listening before. When no one spoke back to him, Itachi refraised the question. "Fiancé?" No one replied. "Girl friend?" Again, no one replied. "Mother of Haruhi?" Haruhi looked over at the blonde man._

_"She..." Deidara looked over at Sasori and Kisame._

_"Her name..." Kisame started nervously._

_"It was Naru." Sasori said not really lying. The three knew Itachi referedm to Naruto as 'Naru-chan'._

_"Uchiha Naru?" Itachi asked. Deidara nervously nodded. "What happened to her?"_

_"She died with your brother." Kisame explained. Haruhi frowned. She thought maybe she'd get to meet her real mother for a moment._

_"Uchiha Sasu, right?" Itachi asked trying to get everything right. "So there was Me, Itachi Uchiha, my mother, Uchiha Miko, my father, Uchiha Fugaku, and then my daughter, Uchiha Haruhi." The three nodded. "Was Naru my wife?" The three nodded, lying. "Did she die with my parents and Sasu?" The three nodded again. Haruhi frowned. Why had she not known about this? Did her father knew before and not tell her? Maybe it was a hard subject for him to talk about..._

_"In two weeks we'll move from this apartment. Then when Haruhi's ready to start school whe'll find a nice place with a good school district." Sasori explained. Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame nodded understanding; Deidara and Kisame more than Itachi._

_---EndFlashback---_

It had been two years since then. Now they'd been in Konoha for a month or two now. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were okay with not killing anymore. They'd kind of forgot about it and moved on.

Now eversince the four were in highschool, Kisame and Sasori knew something about Deidara that Itachi didn't. Deidara loved Itachi. He loved Itachi more than he loved Sasori and Kisame. He loved Itachi in a way that Itachi would never return his feelings for, until now. Deiara had a fresh start with Itachi. He wasn't trying to get Naruto anymore; Heck he didn't even remember her! This was a new start for Deidara.

Now after a year of being with the new Itachi, Deidara told him. The new Itacih had talked to Sasori and Kisame about the whole thing. He didn't know what love was or this feeling he had. The wo explained everything to Itachi. Then Itachi and Deidara talked. It ended up with them making out.

Haruhi had then started calling Deidara her 'Mommy' which he didn't like. Then she came up with 'Dei-Dei'. She had her Daddy, Dei-Dei, Uncle Sasori, and Uncle Kisame. She didn't need anyone more. Now Itachi and Deidara had been going out a year. Deidara was pretty much a house wife. Sasori and Kisame always made fun of the _man_.

Back at the house now, Deidara was cooking dinner for his family. Yes, they were a family. Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara hadn't decided whether or not to take Haruhi out of school. It was a tough choice. The child just got through talking about how much she enjoyed her first day of school and her new friend Natsuko, or 'Suko-chan'. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori all knew that was her brother. They couldn't just tell her though, and they couldn't just take her out of that school without an explanation. 

Also, they couldn't allow her to go to that school since one, her great-grandmother she didn't know was the nurse... two, her mother she didn't know would probably be around a lot... and three, they were supposed to be the only Uchiha's alive. What would Itachi do if her found out that Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Mikoto were alive? Sure they weren't Uchiha Naru, Uchiha Sasu, and Uchiha Miko, but close enough for him to figure it out. They would find out soon enough. When Itachi did, the three would have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Neji walked through the doors of their home. Tsunade was sitting in the living room with Natsuko and Ichiro. "Look boys, your parents are home." Tsunade said grinning.

"Kaa-san! I got to hold Ichiro!" Natusko explained smiling. "Baa-chan said I did a good job at hold a two month old baby." He repeated the words Tsunade had used. Kyuubi walked over to Tsunade and took Ichiro from her arms.

"Hiya baby!" Kyuubi said nuzzling her son's nose. Ichiro giggled in his mother's arms.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking to his wife. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded slightly. "What'd wrong? Eversince you got back from the elementary school, you've been upset..." Natsuko turned to his mother.

"Kaa-san... Are you upset because of me?" He asked a little scared of what the anwser might be. Naruto gasped slightly, and shock her head. She knelt down beside her son, and hugged him.

"Kaa-san is not upset at you. You did the rigth thing protecting your friend, but next time don't use violence. We've told you millions of times, violence is not allowed in this house." Naruto said smiling at the boy. He nodded, never looking up from his feet. 

"So tell me about this new friend of your." Sasuke said sitting down on the couch next to Tsunade. Natsuko ran up and sat on his lap. Naruto sat down beside them. Kyuubi and Neji sat down in two chairs.

"Well, she's very nice to me." Natsukoe started. "She's very pretty too." Sasuke chuckled, while Naruto still had this sad look apon her face. "Her name is Haruhi." The Sasuke got it... The name was what made Naruto upset.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up at everyone smiling brightly, a mask everyone knew.

"Tou-san... Is Kaa-san okay?" Natsuko asked his father who nodded. "Okay." He grinned. "Well, Haru-chan's very pretty, and Tou-san, guess what!" Natsuko said with more energy. Sasuke replied with a 'What?'. "She's got the same last name as you, Kaa-san, and Miko-baa. Her name is Uchiha Haruhi." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Kyuubi gasped slightly. Neji eyes widened. Tsunade couldn't believe what her great-grandson just said.

"Har-haruhi..." Naruto whispered on the edge of crying.

"Kaa-san?" Natsuko asked looking up at the blonde. Tears rolled down his mother's cheeks. "Why are you crying Kaa-san?" He asked worriedly. "Tou-san? Kyuu-ba? Neji-zi? Baa-chan? What's wrong?" He asked the people in the room.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started.

"She looks just like Natsuko... How could I have not known..." Naruto mummbled to herself. "And that blonde!" She said remembering. "Deidara!"

"Haru-chan's Dei-Dei?" Natsuko asked confused.

"Her Dei-Dei?" Sasuke asked a little mad, but not at his son. At Itachi. Natsuko nodded.

"She told me she lives with her Tou-san, her Dei-Dei, and her two uncles." Natsuko said remembering what the girl had told him. Naruto frowned. Why would Itachi come back to Konoha after seven years and why make Haruhi go to Konoha Elementary? It didn't make any sence.

---

**_A/N: Yes... short... I know... :sigh: I haven't been doing long chapters because of writters block, so I've been doing a bunch of short ones... Sorry.  
So ytwo days agowas March 18th... On like March 1st at my school, someone put a bomb threat on the girls bathroom doors. It said that they were gonna blow up the school on March 18th. It was so funny! Like no one came to school! Of course I did 'cause my mom didn't believe me about the whole thing, but most students didn't come to school! XD I did like nothing in all my classes. It was soo cool! And to let you know, the bomb never happened... I kinda wish it had. Then onMarch 19th, yesterday,everyone was like 'I bet they put March 18th on the doors so we wouldn't come to school that day, then on the 19th they bomb us!' Didn't happen, but again... would've been cool...  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


	23. Chapter Twentythree: Finding Out

**Summary: **Seven years have passed. So much has changed. What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke? How about Natsuko? Kyuubi and Neji? Gaara and Haku? What about Itachi and Haruhi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame? Read to find out.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Whatever else comes up...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. ItaDei.

**Chapter Twentythree: Finding Out**

It had been a week since Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Neji found out about Haruhi. They didn't tell Gaara, Haku, Tsunade, Jirayia, Minato, Kushina, or Mikoto because they weren't a hundred percent sure. Today, Naruto was going in to talk to Suniikami Maiko, Natsuko's teacher. She didn't have school that day because her teacher, Harumushi Tomiko, was sick. Sasuke and Kyuubi asked to come with Naruto, but she said this was something she had to find out on her own. She assured the two that she was going to call them right after she found out.

She arrived at the school an hour before Natsuko was to get out. Maiko let her come in and she introduced her to the class. "Class," She started getting everyone's attention from their 'work'. "This is Miss Naruto. She's going to be here for a while." Maiko explained to the class. The class replied with a 'Hello Miss Naruto', then they went back to their work. Naruto sat down in a chair off to the side of the room. He looked to Natsukoe who was coloring with Haruhi and that boy they're gotten into a fight with, Mori. She wondered why the three were not fighting, but coloring together. She decided it'd be better not to ask.

Once class ended, only Natsuko, Haruhi, and Naruto were in the room with Maiko. Maiko wasn't paying much attention to the other three. "Hey Haruhi," Naruto sair kneeling down beside the two children. "How would you like to come over one day after school?" Naruto asked smiling. Both kids smiling and cheered with glee. Naruto smirked with a soft chuckle. "But before you're allowed to come over Haruhi, I have to meet one of your parents."

"Well... My Dei-Dei is picking me up soon... You can meet him then!" Haruhi said smiling.

"Who's your Dei-Dei?" Naruto asked pretending she didn't know. Sure she knew a little, but she didn't know everything.

"Dei-Dei is my... Mommy I guess." Haruhi said with a shrug. "As long as I remember, Dei-Dei has been in my life, but a 'ouple years ago... Daddy and Dei-Dei started... 'dating'." Naruto couldn't believe it. Itachi and Deidara... a couple? It didn't seem like that before. "They've been dating about a year... maybe two..." Haruhi said thinking. "I think one 'n' a half." She said with a grin. The door opened and in walked a blonde with his hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Haru-cha..." His voice trailed off when he saw Naruto. She was knelt down beside his daughter... or in Naruto's case... he daughter.

"Dei-Dei! This is Naruto, Suko-chan's mommy!" Haruhi explained smiling and giggling. Deidara nodded at Naruto who glarred at him.

"Natsuko, can you and Haruhi go play on the play ground outside, while Haruhi's 'Dei-Dei' and I have a little talk?" Natusko nodded taking Haruhi's hand and ran out the classroom yelling goodbye to Maiko. Naruto started walking, following _her_ children. Deidara nervously followed. "So how have you been Deidara?" Naruto asked smiling, it was obviously fake. Deidara caught onto that.

"Look Naruto..." Deidara started. Naruto kept walking, ignoring him. He sighed, grabbed Naruto wrist, turned her around, a spoke clearly to her. "Let me explaine something to you." Naruto stayed silent, allowing the other blonde to speak. "Akatsuki is gone. The four of us quit once Itachi..." Deidara stopped when he saw Naruto's face. She was starring at him in discust when he said Itachi's name. "The three of us - Sasori, Kisame, and I - were only following Itachi's orders. He was only following out old leader's orders. You see... after our leader got to you when you were twelve..." Naruto cringed at the memory, and just when they were gone. "Before he was arrested, he did something to Itachi that changed him. The four of us had planned on quitting after Leader was arrested, but we noticed Itachi's behavior changed. Seemed leader hypnotized Itachi into doing what he wanted." Naruto rolled her eyes. "For years we tried to get out old Itachi back... and now we have him." Naruto arched an eyebrow at the last statement. Deidara sighed. "Two years ago Itachi lost his memory. Our house caught fire and Itachi went in after Haruhi who'd gotten stuck. You have to understand, Itachi loves this girl as a daughter now... I love her as my daughter as well." Deidara explained. "We had hoped never to come to Konoha again, but it was the best school education for Haruhi." Naruto could only stare at the blonde. She couldn't believe her ears.

"So you just expect eveything to be okay?" Naruto asked with a 'pft' at the end. "She's my daughter-"

"And Itachi's." Deidara interupted, reminding her. " Though Haruhi is not my own flesh and blood, I've raised her since she was a child. I know you're thinking that you could've raised Haruhi yourself, but now... taking Haruhi away from Itachi would be like taking Natsuko away from Sasuke." Naruto frowned. He had a point.

"For the longest time I thought I would never see Haruhi again. Sasuke's birthday has never been a happy time in our lives. I have a picture of myself, Sasuke, Haruhi, and Natsuko on his birthday. Everytime I look at that picture I ball my eyes out. We never told Natsuko about his sister, but we planned on it one day. How do you expect to tell Haruhi that Natsuko is his twin and that her 'Daddy' took her away from him and her birth mother?" Naruto asked the blonde haired man who was frowning.

"We lied to Itachi and Haruhi about everything." Deidara explained to Naruto. "We thought it'd be better if he never knew of his dark past. We told him that his mother, Uchiha Miko, father, Uchiha Fugaku, brother, Uchiha Sasu, and wife, Uchiha Naru died a while after Haruhi was born." Naruto gaped.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT NOW?!" Naruto shouted pissed off. "I am _not_ his wife! I was _never_ in_ any_ kind of relationship with him! And then you go and tell him _and_ Haruhi that I'm his wife?!"

"More like ex-wife..." Deidara whispered with a soft chuckle. Naruto sighed, and breathed in deeply.

"I stayed after today to tell you that I was going to call the police on you and take Haruhi away..." Naruto started off talking. She saw the horrified look on Deidara's face. "but... I'm not taking Haruhi away from you two..."

"Look I know you hate us and all, but we love Haru- you're what?" Deidara asked taken by surprise.

"I'm not gonna call the police. I'm not going to take Haruhi from you... She's happy, safe, and being taken care of by those who love her..." Naruto took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard for me, but I'm letting you and Itachi keep her..." Deidara smiled, and started hugging Naruto while saying 'Thank you' over and over again. "Under one condition." Naruto said causing Deidara to let go of her. "I want me and my family to see Haruhi at least every other weekend..." Deidara smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thank you Naruto..." Deidara whispered.

Naruto and Natsuko got home a half an hour later. Kyuubi and Sasuke were ankshushly waiting by the door. "Is it her?" Kyuubi was the first to ask once Natsuko was out of the room. It was only the three of them in the Kitchen.

"It is." Naruto whispered, walking to the fridge. The two smiled lightly.

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Nothing." Naruto replied taking a jar of jelly from out of the fridge. She casually walked over the the pantry and pulled out penut butter and a loaf of bread.

"What do you mean nothing?" Kyuubi and Sasuke asked in unison. Both were very confused. Naruto sighed as she pulled out two slices of bread. She then got a knife out and began making her penut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing." Naruto repeated. "Haruhi's happy with Deidara... and Itachi." It hurt to admit it, but what else could she say?

**_A/N: How is Sasuke going to react to this? What about Itachi finding out the truth? Will he? Of course... but from who? His 'dead' brother? What about Deidara and Itachi's relationship? Haruhi and Natsuko... Natsuko had a crush on Haruhi? But... they're twins!  
Lot's Of Love  
SakuraKissy_**


	24. Chapter Twentyfour: The End?

**Summary: **Seven years have passed. So much has changed. What's going on with Naruto and Sasuke? How about Natsuko? Kyuubi and Neji? Gaara and Haku? What about Itachi and Haruhi? Deidara? Sasori? Kisame? Read to find out.  
**Warnings: **Language. Shounen-Ai. Past Rape!! Whatever else comes up...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Couples: **SasuFemNaru. NejiFemKyuu. GaaHaku. ItaDei.

**Chapter Twentyfour: The End?**

Sasuke couldn't believe this. Naruto was going to just let Haruhi go with these men! What had she ment about Haruhi being happy with Deidara... and Itachi? Sasuke couldn't stand it, he was going to talk to Itachi, Deidara, or someone. He needed to find out for himself.

Naruto had told Sasuke that Natsuko was staying afterschool with Haruhi today to play outside on the playground. She had said something about picking him up an hour after school ended. Sasuke decided to take this time and talk to Deidara, or whoever was with Haruhi at the time. Luckily for Sasuke, Haruhi wanted both her 'parents' to come meet Natsuko after school.

Deidara and Itachi were sitting on a bench in the playground while Haruhi was on the playground with Natsuko. "He's a nice child, huh?" Deidara asked with a smile. Itachi nodded. He was noticing that Natsuko and Haruhi looked alike, somewhat. Natsuko's eyes were a darker shade of blue, but the two had the same color hair.

"Well, well." A voice that Deidara immediately reconised. His head snapped around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing behind him and Itachi. "Deidara... Itachi..." Sasuke said with fire in his eyes. "How nice to see you both again." Sasuke said with a smirk. Itachi looked to Sasuke then to Deidara.

"Dei-chan... Who's this man? How does he know my name?" Itachi asked confused. He swore he'd seen this man before. Sasuke glarred at Itachi. Was thsi some kind of joke?

"Uhh... Itachi. He knew you before you_ lost _your memory." Deidara explained hoping Sasuke would catch that. Sasuke turned to Deidara with a very confused look. "He's Natsuko's father." Itachi 'oh'ed. "Hey 'Tachi, I'm gonna talk to this man for a minute, okay?" Deidara said kissing the man's cheek before grabbing Sasuke and walking away with him.

"What's going on here, Deidara?" Sasuke asked pissed off. "First Naruto comes home telling me that she's not taking Haruhi back from you because she's happy with you, and now Itachi doesn't remember anything?" Deidara frowned. Naruto hadn't told him. "If you don't explain something quick, I'll have you arrested for kidnapping."

"Look Sasuke." Deidara started with a sigh. "Itachi doesn't know of anything that has to do with his past. I hoped he would never have to learn about it, and we could move on. I've always loved Itachi and only did the things I did to make him happy. Now that he's the old Itachi I knew back in highschool, I've been able to show my true feelings. I've become Haruhi's motherish figure in our family... I know what your thinking, we stole her from you and Naruto... and we've caused so much trouble in your family, but please don't take Haruhi or Itachi away from me..." Deidara said looking down to his feet. Sasuke was quite shocked. He wasn't expecting this.

"What happened to Itachi?" Sasuke asked the blonde, who looked up.

"He lost his memory when Haruhi was five. That was two years ago. In those five years we had Haruhi... Itachi changed. Haruhi changed him. He became nicer and more of a lovable person. When our house caught on fire, Itachi risked his own life to run into a burning house and retrieve his daughter. The house collasped on him, well part of it, and hit him in the head. He ended up with amnesia. We never told him about you, Naruto, anyone. Then one day, he asked about Haruhi's mother... We told him her name was Naru Uchiha, which she is..." Deidara said nervously because now Sauske was glarring at him. "We said that she, Naru Uchiha, his brother, Sasu Uchiha, his mother, Miko Uchiha, and his father, Fugaku Uchiha died when Haruhi was not even one."

"You what?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.

"Look Sasuke... I understand you hate me, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, but don't take away our family. We're not the Akatsuki anymore. Taht ended a month or so after we took in Haruhi."

"Took in?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He snorted.

"Sasuke... Just please..." Sasuke noticed how serious Deidara was. "How would you feel if Natsuko was taken from you and Naruto? Haruhi would most likely not open up to you and Naruto right away either..." Deidara explained. Sasuke had to agree with the blonde.

"I won't take Haruhi from you all on one condition." Sasuke said. Deidara's eyes widened. Was Sasuke serious? "You have to tell Itahci the truth... When Haruhi's older, she'll find out. I want you, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame over at my house tomorrow. No one besides Naruto, Kyuubi, Neji, and I know that you all are even here. I'm hoping none of the others will try to kill you, like Gaara. He lives next door, and on the other side of us is our parents. So when you come over, be very careful. I'll make sure that Kyuubi and Neji are over at Gaara and Haku's stalling them with Ichiro, their son." Deidara nodded nervously. Sasuke wanted him to tell Itachi everything! "Understood?"

"Yeah... I understand..." Deidara whispered to the man with a nod.

"Tou-san!" Natsuko said noticing his father. He ran of to Sasuke and hugged the man. "Tou-san, I want you to meet Haru-chan!" Natsuko said dragging his father by the hand to the girl. He smiled at the sight. "Haru-chan, thsi is my Tou-san. Tou-san, this is Haru-chan." Natsuko said introducing the two.

"Hello Suko-chan's Tou-san!" Haruhi said smiling at the man. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. This was Naruto's daughter... and Itachi's. Sasuke waved back to the girl when she waved to him. Sasuke turned to Natsuko. He too was Itachi's child... I guess if he was able to have Natsuko who wasn't really his then Deidara was allowed to have Haruhi... It would hurt him to lose Natsuko. He loved the boy like his own. No, Natsuko was his own.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to Deidara. "I know how you feel." He whispered. Deidara arched an eyebrow at the man. Was he high or something. Sasuke chuckled softly when he saw Deidara's face. "You know Natsuko's not my own flesh and blood, but I love him as if he was... so I know how you feel." Deidara 'oh'ed quietly and smiled.

"Dei-chan!" Itachi called out to the man, while walking over. "Dei-chan, who is this man?" Itachi asked motioning at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke. Pleasure to see you again, Itachi." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said turning to Deidara who nodded. "I'm sorry... I don't remember your name too well..."

"It's okay. I understand..." Sasuke said with a small smile. "Deidara, remember tomorrow." Deidara nodded and Itachi looked confused. "You and your family are coming to my house for dinner." Itachi 'oh'ed again. "Natsuko! Come on, we're going home!" Sasuke called out to his son. Natsuko said goodbye to his friend and the two headed home. When Sasuke pulled in the driveway, Naruto was just about to leave.

"You picked up Natsuko... from the playground... where Deidara was?" Naruto asked nervously hoping he hadn't done anything.

"And Itachi." Sasuke added as the three walked inside. Natsuko ran off up to his room. Naruto eyes Sasuke. This couldn't be her husband, could it? "They're coming voer for dinner tomorrow. We need to get Kyuubi and Neji out of the house, and over to Gaara and Haku's." Naruto nodded, not sure what else to do. "Deidara and I came to a conclusion. We're going to tell Itachi the truth about everything... Deidara and I are the same terms since I can understand him. Natsuko's not mine, but I love him. Haruhi's not his, but he loves her." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke. He'd changed so much. Before, he just wanted to kill Itachi for what he'd done, but then again so did she...

The next night Natsuko was excited. Haruhi was coming over and the two of them were going to play in his room! When Haruhi arrived, she was with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. The last three looked very nervous.

Naruto, Sasuke, Natsuko, and the other five sat down for dinner. They ate rice and chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Deidara ate the least out of everyone. He was the most nervous.

Once dinner was over, Natsuko was sent upstairs with Haruhi. The other six went into the living room to have a little talk. "Itachi Uchiha." Naruto started with a smile. "You know me as Naruto, but I want you to know my full name. I am Naruto Uchiha and this is my husband, Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi gaped, looking over to Deidara, who looked at his lap. He nodded slightly.

"I-I don't understand... Dei-chan, you said-" Itachi was cut off by Sasori.

"We said a lot of things, Itachi, that were false. Things to protect you and Haruhi." The red heard started. "For starters... You are Haruhi's blood father, but you're also Natsuko's blood father." Itachi turned to Naruto who nodded. "Naruto is both Haruhi and Natsuko's mother. The thing is..." Sasori didn't continue... He didn't know how to.

"We lied about your family..." Kisame said and Itachi turned to him. "You're brother really is Sasuke Uchiha, him over there." Kisame pointing to Sasuke. "Your mother, Mikoto Uchiha, is also alive, but Fugaku Uchiha, your father, died from a gun shot..."

"Haruhi and Natsuko are my children? Then why is Naruto married to my brother and why does Natsuko live with Naruto and Sasuke?" Itachi asked confused. He wasn't watching on, but no one expected him too.

"When I was twelve, a group called the Akatsuki was after me. I don't know why, and I don't care anymore. The leader was a man named Nagato, and he raped me. Six of the ten members were arrested. The other four who were arrested were you four: Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame." Itachi looked to his 'family' who all looked down to the feet. "At age sixteen, the four of you came back to me. I was raped again, by you this time Itachi." Itachi gasped. He couldn't have! "I started dating Sasuke not to long after and he was going to help me raise the children, the twins: Natsuko and Haruhi. When the babies were one month old... you guys came back and took Haruhi from me."

"I'm so sorry..." Itach whispered, knmowing those words wouldn't change anything. "I didn't know... I mean, I don't know what I was doing!" Itachi shouted nervsouly. He felt akward now. "I've changed though!"

"We know, Itachi." Naruto said smiling. "That's why Haruhi is staying with you all. We undertand you've changed..." She whispered with a smile. "I guess I'll just be Haruhi's aunt... It won't be too bad. I'll still see her and one day when she's older we can tell her and Natsuko." Naruto explained. Itachi nodded, not knowing what else to do.

That night when Itachi got home, he didn't talk to anyone. He couldn't believe all he'd heard that night. How could anyone live the way he used to? He couldn't look in the mirror without wanting to throw up now. The Uchiha sat on his bed, starring at the ceiling when Deidara walked in. The man laid down beside Itachi, resting his head on the man's chest.

"I know it was tough to hear all of that, but you've changed." Deidara reminded the man. Itachi didnt' speak. "Itachi... I wan't you to know that I love you dearly." Deidara said while kissing the man on the lips.

"How can you love me? A murdered?" Itachi asked in a whisper.

"Because, I have since highschool. I couldn't _not_ love you, Itachi. If I lost you, I don't know what I do." Deidara said smiling. Itachi gave the blonde a soft smile.

"I love you too, Dei-chan." Itachi said with a soft chuckle.

**_A/N: I'm planning to end the story here... I know, sucky right? lol. But, everyone's happy now! I'll do an epilouge if I get at least 5 people saying they want one... If not, this is the end! 'Cause I've got other stories to work on and to start!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
